


FANTASMAS

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt!Sam, J2, M/M, hurt!Dean, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una jornada de rodaje rutinaria puede convertirse, en un instante, en el peor infierno que Jared y Jensen pudieran imaginarse. (Sí, lo sé, soy pésima haciendo resúmenes, pero es que no me gusta desvelar nada del fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Sara se levantó temprano, como todos los días, y salió a correr un rato antes de dirigirse al set de rodaje. Ese día iban a rodar unas cuantas escenas a orillas del lago Buntzen. Un lago de unos tres kilómetros de largo por uno de ancho, totalmente rodeado de bosques, situado al este de Vancouver, a unos 40 kilómetros de su casa, así que tendría que salir antes para llegar a tiempo.  
  
Se duchó, y mientras preparaba el desayuno, puso la radio para oír las últimas noticias locales.  
  
En ese momento estaban dando el parte meteorológico del día. La zona estaba bajo aviso por una galerna que estaba prevista para primera hora de la tarde.  
  
\- Joder, una galerna, ya no nos vale con los huracanes, los tifones, las ventiscas, los tornados… ahora también hay galernas ¿qué coño será eso?  
  
Sara siempre había sido una mujer curiosa, así que se acercó a su portátil y escribió la palabra galerna en el buscador, y empezó a leer la primera definición que encontró:  
  
 _“Una galerna es un temporal súbito y violento con fuertes ráfagas de viento del oeste al noroeste. Aparecen en días calurosos y apacibles en los que la llegada de un frente frío viene acompañada de un cambio brusco en la dirección e intensidad del viento, que puede llegar a superar los 120 km/h. El cielo se oscurece y se produce un fuerte descenso de la temperatura, de hasta 15ºC, y un descenso rápido de la presión atmosférica. La mar puede llegar a ser gruesa o montañosa y a todo ello se añaden unas cortas pero intensas lluvias.”_  
  
\- Genial, lo que nos faltaba, como si no tuviéramos bastante con rodar en un bosque en medio de ninguna parte.  
  
Estaban en pleno mes de Agosto, y aquel estaba siendo un verano caluroso para Vancouver. Prácticamente ningún día habían bajado de los 28 grados, así que Sara pensó que después de todo tampoco vendría mal un poco de aire fresco y algo de lluvia que refrescara el ambiente. Metió un chubasquero y un jersey en su mochila y se dirigió al garaje dispuesta a ponerse en camino.  
  
Sara trabajaba como “chica para todo” en el set de rodaje de la serie Supernatural. Eso quería decir, que lo mismo corregía un guión y se dedicaba a fotocopiarlo para repartirlo a los actores, que servía café, que reservaba un restaurante para comer. El trabajo no era gran cosa, pero le encantaba estar en el ambiente. Sus amigas se morían de envidia cada vez que les contaba que Jensen o Jared le habían dicho tal o cual cosa, y la verdad era, que los chicos estaban de muy buen ver, tenía que admitirlo. Pero estaba claro que ninguno de ellos estaba en el mercado, al menos no para las mujeres. Ella les había visto juntos, y aunque sus amigas seguían pensando que todas aquellas historias padackles eran puras invenciones, ella sabía que no. Eso sí, era una chica discreta (a la fuerza, lo exigía su contrato), así que mientras ellos siguieran aparentando de cara al mundo que eran heterosexuales, no iba a salir de su boca ni una sola palabra sobre lo que había visto durante los rodajes.  
  
Una hora después llegó a la zona del lago en la que iban a rodar. A unos cincuenta metros de la orilla estaba montada la caseta que siempre utilizaba a modo de “oficina”, con una mesa, una silla, un ordenador con su impresora, un móvil y poco más.  
  
Alrededor de la caseta estaba todo lo demás, que no era poco. Iban a rodar allí durante cuatro días, y el personal y el material que se movilizaba para cuatro días de rodaje era impresionante.  
  
Saludó a los compañeros de trabajo con los que se cruzó de camino a la caseta y entró en ella. Se paró un momento a mirar por la pequeña ventana que daba a la orilla del lago, desde la que se veía un pequeño embarcadero con un bote de remos amarrado a él. Kripke y algunas personas más del equipo estaban de pie en el embarcadero, probablemente discutiendo los pormenores de las escenas a rodar ese día. Luego miró hacia la mesa y vio que ya tenía encima más de diez notas con escuetos mensajes de tareas que le habían encargado, así que se sentó en su silla y empezó su jornada de trabajo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen y Jared llegaron al lago poco después de las nueve de la mañana. Como de costumbre, pasaron el trayecto en coche repasando las escenas del día y cambiando impresiones sobre los detalles de la interpretación.  
  
Era el tercer día que rodaban allí, y la verdad era que aquello les estaba gustando. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte, sin fans ni curiosos mirando el rodaje, y con la tranquilidad que les daba el no tener que estar pendientes de si alguien les veía juntos.  
  
El día anterior Jared había llevado a Jensen a comer a un claro apartado entre los árboles, como si fueran de picnic, y el sexo después de la comida, encima de una manta entre los árboles, había sido increíble.  
  
Jared sabía que Jensen iba a intentar devolverle el regalo aquel día. Siempre lo hacía. Para ellos era como un juego, nunca dejaban de intentar sorprenderse el uno al otro, y Jared estaba deseando que llegara el momento para ver con qué le sorprendía Jensen.  
  
Después de la sesión de maquillaje y el rodaje de la mañana, Kripke les dio hora y media de descanso para comer y Jared miró a Jensen con media sonrisa, impaciente por saber lo que su compañero había preparado.  
  
Jensen le miró con una expresión que no decía nada, y simplemente se dirigió a la carpa donde todo el equipo de rodaje ya estaba sirviéndose la comida. Jared le siguió divertido. _“No pretenderá que me crea que vamos a comer en la carpa, como si no le conociera”_  
  
Cuando llegaron a la carpa, Jensen se acercó a sus compañeros y empezó a servirse la comida como si nada, y luego se sentó en una de las mesas corridas junto con algunos de los cámaras y empezó a comer.  
  
Jared no se lo podía creer. Que después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, Jensen estuviera allí sentado, comiendo con los cámaras del equipo como si él no existiera. Aquello le puso furioso. _“Será capullo.”_ Cogió su comida y sin mirar a la mesa en la que se había sentado Jensen se fue derecho al lado opuesto de la carpa, y se sentó a comer junto a las maquilladoras.  
  
La comida fue un infierno. Se pasó media hora charlando con las chicas de maquillaje como si no pasara nada, mientras los ojos se le iban continuamente hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentado Jensen.   
  
\- ¿Jared?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jared volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que Maggie estaba intentando hablar con él, sin mucho éxito hasta ese momento, porque su mente estaba buscando ideas para vengarse de Jensen de la forma más dolorosa posible.  
  
\- Decía que si te has peleado con Jensen. No sé, como os habéis sentado cada uno en una punta.  
  
\- No, que va,– Jared volvió a desplegar su mejor sonrisa. – Mujer, que tampoco es que tengamos que ir pegados todo el día como si fuésemos siameses.  
  
\- ¿Ah no lo sois? Estaba convencida de que sí. – El resto de las maquilladoras soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario – Es broma, Jared, tienes razón tampoco tenéis que ir todo el día pegados como lapas.  
  
¿Qué no? Por supuesto que tenían que ir pegados como lapas. ¿O acaso Jensen tenía algo mejor que hacer que pegarse a él como una lapa? A no ser, claro que se estuviera cansando de estar con él, aunque el día anterior en el claro no lo había demostrado. Un momento. Se iba. Jensen se iba. Así, sin decirle nada, simplemente se había levantado y estaba saliendo de la carpa sin siquiera mirarle.  
  
Jared pensó que le iba a dar un ataque. Se levantó y salió detrás de él dispuesto a montarle una escenita delante de todo el mundo. Porque sabía que aquello era lo que más le molestaba. Pues se la iba a tener que tragar, y además iba a ser épica, de las que hacen historia.  
  
Llegó a la orilla del lago y vio a Jensen en el pequeño embarcadero, subiéndose al bote de remos que estaba atado a él. _“No, si encima ahora pretenderá irse a remar un rato, para relajarse”._ Salió corriendo hacia allí y cuando llegó junto al bote, Jensen se giró y le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
\- ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta? – por un momento, Jared se quedó callado, sin poder reaccionar, y luego explotó.  
  
\- ¡Eres un capullo Jen! ¡Lo has hecho adrede! – Jensen ya no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.  
  
\- Joder Jay, te lo has tragado todo. Eres un pardillo.  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
  
\- Anda, deja de perder el tiempo y sube al bote, que te voy a llevar a dar un paseo. – Jensen abrió una pequeña nevera de mano que había en el fondo del bote y sacó de ella una botella. – Tengo champagne para la ocasión, – dijo luciendo una sonrisa seductora.  
  
\- Eres un cabrón Jen, te juro que esta me la pagas. – Jared se subió al bote y antes de sentarse le dio a Jensen una colleja, haciendo que el bote se tambaleara con el movimiento.  
  
\- ¡Estate quieto tío! Nos vas a hundir antes de salir del embarcadero.  
  
\- Venga rema, y que te conste que no pienso ayudarte en absoluto, por capullo, los remos para ti solito.  
  
\- Claro cariño, tú no te preocupes de nada, que yo me encargo, – dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en la boca mientras empezaba a remar hacia el centro del lago.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sara estaba sentada en un pequeño claro no muy lejos de la caseta en la que trabajaba, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Habían parado para comer hacía una hora y en ese momento todos estaban relajándose antes de volver al trabajo.  
  
Ella siempre comía sola, le gustaba aprovechar esos momentos para leer un rato mientras comía tranquilamente, y en eso estaba cuando de pronto el día se oscureció. Levantó la mirada al cielo, extrañada y entonces se acordó del parte meteorológico que había escuchado esa mañana.  
  
\- Genial, la galerna.  
  
El cielo se oscureció tanto en cuestión de dos minutos que prácticamente parecía de noche, y la temperatura bajó bruscamente. Sara pudo sentirlo en su cuerpo y se le puso la piel de gallina por la bajada repentina de grados. Se levantó y empezó a recoger los restos de su comida, y antes de que pudiera terminar un trueno retumbó en el cielo y empezó a llover de forma torrencial.  
  
Cinco minutos después, Sara entraba en la caseta totalmente empapada. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y sacó de su mochila el Jersey que había metido esa mañana después de oír el parte meteorológico.  
  
\- Joder con la galerna. Será posible… fijo que pillo una pulmonía o algo. Dios, y qué frío hace, ni que estuviéramos en pleno invierno de repente.  
  
Se acercó a mirar por la pequeña ventana hacia el lago, y la visión le dejó impresionada.  
  
La diferencia de temperatura entre el agua del lago y la de la lluvia, había provocado una condensación que, en forma de bruma espesa, flotaba sobre toda la superficie del lago, impidiendo la visibilidad a más de cuatro o cinco metros de la orilla. El agua del lago se movía de forma violenta a consecuencia del fuerte viento que acompañaba a la galerna, provocando grandes olas, que se levantaban de la superficie para caer de nuevo sobre ella con fuerza. Pero eso no era lo que más le impresionó. Alrededor de veinte personas del equipo estaban de pie en la orilla del lago, totalmente empapados por la lluvia y con la mirada fija en esa niebla.  
  
\- ¿Pero qué coño están haciendo ahí?  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la caseta se abrió bruscamente, y Kripke entró corriendo como si le persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer.  
  
\- ¡Sara llama al 911!  
  
\- ¿Al 911? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por la galerna?  
  
\- ¿Por la qué? ¡Sara joder! ¿Qué coño te crees que hace todo el equipo mirando al lago bajo la lluvia? ¿Te crees que están teniendo una experiencia religiosa o algo así? ¡Joder, que Jared y Jensen estaban en el bote en medio del lago! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de llamar de una puta vez?  
  
\- ¡Mierda!  
  
Sara cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias con manos temblorosas, mientras veía a Kripke volver a salir de la caseta y acercarse a la orilla, intentando ver algo a través de aquel muro esponjoso que se había levantado sobre el lago.  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Sara había llamado al servicio de emergencias, cuando Erik volvió a entrar en la caseta al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
\- Sara ¿qué coño pasa? ¿Es que no piensa venir nadie?  
  
\- Si señor, lo entiendo, claro señor. – Sara colgó el teléfono. – Eran ellos Erik, están en camino, pero están encontrando dificultades para llegar por las lluvias, han dicho que estarán aquí en cinco minutos más o menos.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta de la caseta volvió a abrirse, y entró Jim con la cara desencajada.  
  
\- Erik, creo que deberías ver esto.  
  
\- No me jodas, Jim, si son más problemas no quiero verlo.  
  
Jim lo dijo todo con su expresión, y Erik le siguió fuera de la caseta frotándose la cara con la mano.  
  
Sara no había salido de la caseta desde que había empezado todo aquello, pero ya se había cansado de estar allí sentada con los nervios de punta, así que cogió su chubasquero y salió detrás de ellos.  
  
Jim y Erik iban bordeando la orilla del lago, mientras el actor explicaba lo que había pasado.  
  
\- Lo ha encontrado Robert, el cámara. Los chicos habían empezado a rastrear toda la orilla por si encontraban algo y Robert lo vio a unos doscientos metros de aquí.  
  
Sara les alcanzó y avanzaron un rato más sin hablar, entre el fuerte viento que les obligaba a andar inclinados hacia adelante y la lluvia que no amainaba y caía implacable sobre ellos. Poco después Jim se detuvo y señalo justo delante de ellos, en una zona en la que las olas rompían con fuerza contra el terreno. A unos diez metros de la orilla estaba el bote, boca abajo y prácticamente partido en dos.  
  
Erik echó a correr hacia los restos seguido por Jim y Sara, y empezó a mirar alrededor, como si esperase encontrar los cuerpos de Jared y Jensen en el suelo cerca del bote, pero allí no había nada.  
  
\- ¿Lo habéis levantado para ver si hay algo debajo?  
  
\- Sí – dijo Jim con expresión seria – está vacío.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MEDIA HORA ANTES  
  
Jensen remó hacia el centro del lago hasta que las personas que había en la orilla quedaron reducidas a unos seres minúsculos que casi no se podían distinguir. Mientras remaba, Jared estaba sentado en el otro banco del bote, se había servido champagne y bebía lentamente, con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Tío, podías servirme un poco – dijo Jensen poniendo cara de bueno.  
  
\- Ni hablar, estás castigado por putearme durante la comida, hasta que no lleguemos a donde sea que vayamos, no lo vas a probar.  
  
\- Vale, pues ya hemos llegado – Jensen dejó los remos dentro del bote y se sentó junto a Jared – así que sírveme una copa.  
  
\- ¿Qué ya hemos llegado? – Jared miró a su alrededor. Estaban en medio del lago, rodeados de agua y frondosos bosques por todas partes – Jensen ¿me estás diciendo que piensas follarme en este bote minúsculo en medio del lago?  
  
\- Jay, no seas así, follar está muy feo, – dijo Jensen con una sonrisa pícara. – Vamos a hacer el amor. – Mientras lo decía, metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Jared y empezó a acariciar su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina.  
  
\- Pues eso será una novedad Jen, porque ya no recuerdo la última vez que hicimos eso.  
  
\- Bueno, la culpa es tuya, que me pones tan cachondo que no puedo controlarme. – Según lo dijo, Jensen posó su otra mano en la entrepierna de Jared y pasó la lengua por su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja que mordisqueó suavemente. – Además, – le susurró al oído, – hoy vamos a tener que hacer el amor, suave y despacito, porque si te follo en este bote, seguro que volcamos y acabamos en el agua.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero la idea de tener que controlar sus movimientos mientras lo hacía con Jensen, para no hacer volcar el pequeño bote, excitó mucho a Jared, que metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de este y tiró de ella hasta sacársela por la cabeza.  
Jensen se arrodilló en el fondo del bote, entre las piernas de Jared, que seguía sentado en el banco que atravesaba la embarcación de un lado a otro, y mientras le besaba, le hizo recostarse poco a poco hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra el fondo, mientras que su culo seguía apoyado en el banco, quedando así elevado.  
  
Jared se dio cuenta de que en esa parte del bote, el fondo estaba cubierto por unas mantas que lo hacían más cómodo, lo que le hizo suponer que Jensen incluso había pensado en la posición en la que iban a hacerlo. Eso le hizo sonreír mientras levantaba las caderas para dejar que Jensen le sacara los pantalones y los boxer.  
  
Una mano de Jensen recorrió la parte interna de los muslos de Jared, mientras que la otra se dirigía directamente a su entrada, y un dedo se enterraba en él suavemente. Jared levantó las caderas y se retorció con un gemido ahogado, provocando un vaivén en la barca que hizo que Jensen sacara el dedo de repente, en un movimiento instintivo para sujetarse.  
  
\- ¡Joder Jay! Tío, tienes que estarte quieto, o nos vas a hacer volcar, te lo he dicho antes.  
  
\- Dios Jen, no sé si voy a poder estarme tan quieto, – gimió Jared agarrado a ambos lados del bote.  
  
Jensen sonrió mientras volvía a meter el dedo dentro de Jared. Cuando había pensado en aquello, supo que iba a ser una tortura para Jared, porque la manera en que se retorcía cuando lo hacían no era precisamente normal.  
  
\- Pues vas a tener que concentrarte chiquitín. – Jensen metió un segundo dedo haciendo que Jared cerrara los ojos con fuerza y empezara a jadear intentando controlar su cuerpo, mientras sentía que su polla se ponía totalmente dura  
  
Jensen estaba recorriendo con su lengua la polla dura de Jared mientras movía los dos dedos dentro de él, dilatándole, cuando sintió que la barca empezaba a moverse otra vez.  
  
\- Jared tío, al final nos haces volcar.  
  
\- Jen te juro que no me estoy moviendo, de verdad, – gimió Jared, haciendo que Jensen levantara la mirada.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! – El día se había oscurecido tanto de repente que parecía que era casi de noche, y las aguas tranquilas del lago, se agitaban a causa del viento que de pronto golpeó el pecho desnudo de Jensen poniéndole la piel de gallina. - ¡Joder que frío! – dijo Jensen sacando los dedos de Jared.  
  
Jared abrió los ojos al oír a Jensen y se quedó alucinado al ver el cielo totalmente negro. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- Tenemos que salir de aquí Jen, hay que volver a la orilla.  
  
Los dos empezaron a vestirse y en cuanto estuvieron listos, Jensen se inclinó para coger los remos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento levantó el bote como si fuera una cáscara de nuez y les impulsó sobre una ola hacia uno de los lados del lago, casi haciéndoles volcar y acercándoles a la orilla.  
  
Jensen y Jared estaban arrodillados en el fondo del bote y agarrándose con las dos manos a los laterales, mientras se miraban, pálidos. Un par de ráfagas de aire más tarde, estaban a pocos metros de la orilla, con el bote inclinándose a un lado y a otro peligrosamente.  
  
\- Jen, tenemos que saltar.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?  
  
\- Mira dónde estamos, Jen. Como venga otra ráfaga en el mismo sentido nos estrella contra la orilla, hay que saltar y llegar nadando hasta allí.  
  
\- Jared ¿tú has visto cómo está el agua? ¡Nos podemos ahogar!  
  
\- Por lo menos tendremos una oportunidad, si nos quedamos aquí vamos a acabar empotrados contra un árbol o algo peor. No hay más de veinte metros hasta la orilla Jen, podemos llegar.  
  
\- ¡Joder!  
  
Durante un momento se quedaron los dos en silencio, mirándose, y finalmente Jensen asintió, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, los dos se pusieron en pie a la vez y se lanzaron al agua.  
  
En cuanto salió a la superficie, Jared miró a su alrededor buscando a Jensen. Estaba a unos cinco metros de él, luchando contra las olas para mantenerse a flote.  
  
\- ¡Jen! – Jensen se dio la vuelta y empezó a nadar hacia él.  
  
\- Hay mucha corriente Jay, vamos hacia la orilla antes de que nos agotemos. - Jared asintió y los dos empezaron a nadar juntos hacia la orilla.  
  
Tardaron cinco minutos en recorrer los veinte metros que les separaban de la zona boscosa que delimitaba el lago en aquel lado, y una vez llegaron allí, aprovecharon el impulso de una ola para posarse sobre la tierra y adentrarse unos metros, fuera del alcance del agua. Luego, los dos se dejaron caer en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.  
  
\- Joder, creí que no llegábamos. – Jensen empezó a incorporarse y se sentó en el suelo mirando a Jared que todavía jadeaba con la boca abierta.  
  
Poco a poco los dos recuperaron el aliento y se levantaron, acercándose a la orilla para ver dónde estaba el bote. Se había vuelto a alejar, y flotaba a unos 200 metros de ellos, boca abajo, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de las olas cada vez más altas.  
  
En ese momento, un relámpago cruzó el cielo, seguido de un trueno que hizo retumbar todos los alrededores, y un segundo después empezó a llover torrencialmente. En cuestión de un minuto, una espesa condensación de vapor se había asentado sobre el lago impidiendo toda visibilidad.  
  
\- Genial, ahora vamos a tener que rodear todo el lago para llegar hasta el set. – Jensen se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar siguiendo la orilla.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Jared siguió a Jensen, que avanzaba entre los árboles, manteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la orilla y en paralelo a esta, moviéndose con dificultad sobre el suelo que se había convertido en un lodazal.  
  
\- Tío, Erik nos va a matar, vamos a tardar un siglo en llegar al set. – Jared andaba con los hombros encogidos, como intentando protegerse de la lluvia y el fuerte viento, cosa que por supuesto, no conseguía. En ese momento resbaló con el barro, acabando con su culo en el suelo. - ¡Mierda!  
  
Jensen se giró al oírle protestar y no pudo evitar una carcajada, la pinta de Jared tirado cuan largo era en el suelo, totalmente empapado y manchado por el barro era para exponerla.  
  
\- No te rías capullo, podía haberme roto la crisma.  
  
\- Mira, en eso tienes razón, es lo malo de ser un gigante, que caes de muy alto.  
  
\- Ja, que gracioso estás. Ya veremos si cuando llevemos una hora andando por el barro sigues teniendo tan buen humor.  
  
Jared se levantó y siguió andando detrás de Jensen, que a punto estuvo de acabar también en el suelo, justo antes de quedarse parando y soltar un juramento.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Jared llegó a su lado y se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.  
  
Delante de ellos se levantaba una pared rocosa que se alargaba hasta el mismo lago en forma de acantilado, impidiéndoles seguir en paralelo a la orilla.  
  
\- Vamos a tener que rodearlo – dijo Jensen dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante en un gesto de fastidio.  
  
\- Pues venga, no te pares, que si no, no vamos a llegar nunca.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Había dejado de llover unos minutos antes, pero los policías, que llevaban allí un cuarto de hora, seguían intentando hacerle entender que mientras no se despejara un poco la niebla que se había formado sobre el lago, no podían hacer nada.  
  
\- ¿Pero no se dan cuenta de que cada minuto es vital? ¡Hay que salir a buscarles ya!  
  
\- Señor Kripke, salir ahora no nos va a servir de nada, no se ve a más de dos metros de distancia, podríamos pasar a su lado y ni siquiera darnos cuenta. En unos minutos se habrá despejado la zona. Entonces podremos hacer algo.  
  
Kripke volvió a resoplar sin parar de andar, dando vueltas frente al policía que hablaba con él.  
  
Algunos de los técnicos y otro personal de rodaje, y algunos actores habían empezado a rastrear la orilla del lago, dividiéndose en dos grupos y rodeando el lago cada grupo en una dirección, pero sin ningún resultado.  
  
\- Escuche señor Kripke, los equipos de rastreo están en camino, en cuanto lleguen empezarán a peinar toda la zona, y para entonces el ambiente ya se habrá despejado un poco y podremos salir con un par de lanchas a rastrear el lago.  
  
\- Agente, hay dos chicos desaparecidos en ese lago, y quiero que les encuentre, cueste lo que cueste.  
  
\- Eso dicen todos. – Comentó sin mirarle otro policía que estaba junto a ellos.  
  
\- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – Kripke se volvió hacia él con cara de sorpresa.  
  
\- Frank, no es el momento.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que no es el momento? – Erik estaba cada vez más cabreado - ¿De qué está hablado?  
  
\- Escuche señor Kripke, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por encontrarles.  
  
\- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Un momento! No intente cambiar de tema, quiero saber qué coño está pasando. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?  
  
El agente suspiró y miró a su alrededor, como comprobando que nadie más les oía.  
  
\- Mire, la verdad es que últimamente hemos tenido varios casos de desapariciones en la zona.  
  
Erik se quedó blanco. ¿Por qué coño nadie le había dicho eso cuando decidieron rodar allí? ¿Para qué coño pagaba a todo un equipo de asesores, si luego no eran capaces de advertirle de algo como aquello? Cuanto terminaran con aquella locura, iba a poner de patitas en la calle a unos cuantos, como se llamaba Erik.  
  
\- ¡Joder! Venga, – dijo Erik haciendo una señal al agente para que le siguiera. Se dirigió a la caseta de Sara, que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, y entró seguido del policía, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
  
\- Cuéntemelo.  
  
\- Verá, en los últimos seis meses, han desaparecido diez personas en la zona. En los bosques que rodean el lago, hemos hecho batidas exhaustivas, durante días enteros, pero no hemos encontrado nada.  
  
\- No me puedo creer que mis asesores no hayan tenido noticias de eso. No habríamos venido a rodar aquí.  
  
\- Verá, las autoridades del lugar han decidido no airear demasiado el asunto. Ya sabe, para que no cunda el pánico, y hasta ahora han conseguido mantener el tema encubierto.  
  
\- ¿Para que no cunda el pánico? ¡Joder, está desapareciendo gente! ¿Acaso prefieren que el número de desaparecidos vaya cada vez a más porque la gente no toma precauciones? No, no me lo diga, este año hay elecciones, ya me imagino el resto. ¡Malditos políticos!  
  
\- Yo siempre he pedido que se advirtiera a la gente, pero mis peticiones aquí no tienen mucha importancia que digamos.  
  
Entonces fue cuando Erik se dio cuenta de que aquel policía le estaba pidiendo que hiciera público todo aquel asunto. Y por su madre que lo iba a hacer, iba a tener a toda la puta prensa rodeando el lago en menos de veinticuatro horas.  
  
\- Por lo menos dígame que las desapariciones anteriores fueron de chicas adolescentes o algo así.  
  
\- Lo siento. Todos eran chicos. Entre veinte y treinta años.  
  
\- Mierda.  
  
Erik cogió su teléfono y marcó mientras miraba por la ventana de la caseta. La bruma se estaba dispersando, mejorando la visibilidad sobre el lago.  
  
\- Sara, soy Erik, estoy en tu oficina, ven inmediatamente.  
  
Dos minutos después, Sara entraba en la caseta con cara extrañada.  
  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Erik?  
  
\- Escucha, tengo un trabajo para ti. En los últimos seis meses han desaparecido diez chicos en esta zona. – Sara se quedó pálida, pero no dijo nada. – Quiero que cojas el ordenador y busques en internet toda la información que haya sobre el tema, hasta la noticia local más pequeña. Y quiero que hagas un dossier con todo ello, en hojas sin membrete ni firma, y que hagas copias. Luego ponte a llamar a todos los medios de prensa que se te ocurran y les cuentas que Jen y Jay han desaparecido. A cada periodista que llegue le das una copia del dossier, sin decirle de dónde lo has sacado ni quién te ha dado la información ¿Entendido?  
  
\- Entendido Erik. – Sara se sentó al ordenador y se concentró en su tarea, pensando por un momento que aquello le hacía sentirse como Sam cuando investigaba alguno de los casos de los Winchester. Luego sacudió la cabeza apartando esa estúpida idea y se puso manos a la obra.  
  
\- Gracias señor Kripke, – dijo el agente antes de salir de la caseta.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen y Jared llevaban media hora andando, siguiendo el camino que aquel muro de roca les marcaba, con la pared siempre a su derecha. Jared delante, y Jensen siguiéndole un par de metros por detrás. Había dejado de llover hacía unos minutos, lo que por lo menos hizo la caminata un poco menos desagradable.  
  
\- Joder, esto no se acaba nunca, por aquí no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, Jen.  
  
\- Ya, ¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?  
  
\- Deberíamos volver a la orilla, todos saben que estábamos con el bote, nos van a buscar por el agua, si estamos en la orilla, podrán vernos.  
  
\- Jay llevamos media hora andando, ¿quieres dar marcha atrás y tragarte otra media hora hasta la orilla?  
  
\- Pues mejor será eso que no andar pegados a una pared que nos está llevando al culo del mundo, si seguimos así nos vamos a acabar perdiendo.  
  
\- Jay, no nos podemos perder si seguimos la pared todo el rato, no creo que se alargue mucho más, seguro que pronto podemos rodearla para volver hacia el lago.  
  
\- ¿Hacia el lago? ¿Acaso sabes en qué dirección estamos andando? Porque yo no tengo ni puta idea. Por mí podríamos estar volviendo hacia atrás y no me habría enterado.  
  
\- Eso es porque tu sentido de la orientación es penoso, chiquitín.  
  
\- Ya, y tú tienes un GPS en las pelotas, no te digo.  
  
En ese momento, Jensen creyó oír un ruido a sus espaldas, y se giró, pero allí no había nada. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y siguió andando detrás de Jared.  
  
\- Mira Jay, no necesito ningún GPS para saber que no estamos en Sudamérica, y que no estamos rodeando la puta cordillera de los Andes, así que esto tiene que acabarse pronto.  
  
Otra vez.  
  
Aquel ruido a su espalda otra vez. Era como si las ramas se movieran empujadas por algo, algo que no era el viento. Jensen se concentró intentando volver a captar el sonido, mientras se le aceleraba el corazón y oía de fondo la voz de Jared contestándole, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le decía.  
  
Ahí estaba, otra vez el ruido. Se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, había alguien detrás de ellos, estaba seguro.  
  
\- Jensen ¿me estas oyendo?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Joder tío, no sé ni para qué hablo, no me estás haciendo ni puto caso.  
  
Las ramas rozando contra algo.  
  
El ruido le estaba poniendo de los nervios, no sabía por qué pero le ponía los pelos de punta. Volvió a girarse hacia atrás, recorriendo la zona con la mirada, pero allí no había nada. Solo árboles.  
  
Jensen se dio la vuelta para seguir a Jared, y nada más girarse escuchó a su espalda un jadeo, ronco y seco, justo a su espalda.  
  
-¡Joder! – Jensen volvió a girarse con los nervios de punta. - ¡Vaya! Joder, me has asustado. ¿También te ha pillado el temporal? – Jensen desplegó una de sus mejores sonrisas mirando a la chica que tenía delante, a unos metros de él. Era una chica joven no llegaría a los veinticinco años, e iba vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros.  
  
Jensen sintió un nudo en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero había algo allí que no encajaba. Una luz de alarma se había encendido en su cerebro, pero no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que la había hecho saltar. “Joder Jen, estás un poco paranoico” se dijo a sí mismo, y volvió a sonreír a la chica.  
  
\- Oye, ¿no tendrás idea de cómo se sale de aquí, verdad?, creo que estamos… ¡Auuu! – Jensen se giró dispuesto a soltarle un par de burradas a Jared que acababa de darle un pellizco en el brazo que estaba seguro que le iba a dejar marcado. Pero cuando vio la cara de Jared se le olvidó el pellizco por completo.  
  
Jared estaba totalmente pálido, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, y su mirada tenía una expresión de terror que le puso la piel de gallina. Jensen siguió la mirada de Jared, buscando lo que había provocado aquella reacción, y cuando lo vio se quedó de piedra.  
  
Jared estaba mirando los pies de la chica. Unos pies descalzos que estaban suspendidos en el aire, manteniendo a la joven a unos veinte centímetros del suelo.  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

Jensen levantó la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho saltar las alarmas en su cabeza, lo que no encajaba.  
  
Estaba seca. Totalmente seca. Su ropa no tenía ni una sola gota de agua encima, y su pelo estaba seco. En ese momento el cuerpo de la chica desapareció durante una fracción de segundo para volver a aparecer unos dos metros más cerca de ellos, haciéndoles dar un paso atrás, lo que les dejó con la espalda pegada al muro de piedra, y Jensen sintió como Jared apretaba más aún el agarre sobre su brazo. Podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo sacudiéndole el brazo.  
  
Jared estaba totalmente aterrorizado, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y lo único que era capaz de hacer era temblar, mientras miraba a la chica a la cara, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.  
  
Entonces ella sonrió. Desplegó una sonrisa que dejó a la vista dos hileras de dientes afilados y de la que empezó a salir el sonido de un llanto desconsolado. Todo era irreal, la expresión de su cara no cambiaba, no movía ni un solo músculo, seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa salvaje, y sin embargo podían oír el llanto, saliendo de su boca como si esta fuera un simple altavoz. Poco después, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, transformó el llanto en un alarido de terror que les heló la sangre. Entonces, su cara empezó a descomponerse.  
  
Jared sintió que sus piernas ya no le sujetaban, sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndole caer al suelo, y se quedó allí arrodillado, sin soltar el brazo de Jensen, y en ese momento la chica desapareció, provocando una corriente de aire gélido que les atravesó a los dos poniéndoles la piel de gallina.  
  
\- J-Jen.  
  
\- Sí Jared.  
  
\- Jen, ¿Qué era eso? – La voz de Jared temblaba tanto como su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿U-un fantasma?  
  
\- Jen, los fantasmas no existen, lo que rodamos es ficción.  
  
\- Ya. – Entonces Jensen oyó un sollozo y se giró a mirar a Jared. Este estaba llorando, aferrado a su brazo y a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
\- Jay, Jay, oye Jay escúchame. – Jensen se arrodilló delante de él y rodeó su cara con las dos manos. – Escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte.  
  
\- Era un fantasma Jen.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jay, pero ahora no podemos pensar en eso, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
\- ¡Jen joder era un fantasma!  
  
\- ¡Jared ya basta! Escúchame, no sé que coño ha sido eso, pero lo que sí sé, es que tenemos que volver al set como sea. Centrémonos en eso, porque si nos ponemos a pensar en los fantasmas, no vamos a salir nunca de aquí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jensen no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de hilar dos frases seguidas. Estaba convencido de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, y sabía que en cuanto apartara sus manos de la cara de Jared, iban a empezar a temblar como una batidora. Pero para su sorpresa, y por suerte, su cerebro siguió funcionando por libre.  
  
\- Mira, vamos a levantarnos y a seguir todo lo rápido que podamos, y nada de mirar atrás ni hacer caso absolutamente a nada. Si oyes algo, lo ignoras, si ves algo lo ignoras, solo vamos a seguir andando hasta llegar al puto set ¿vale?  
  
\- N-no sé ni si voy a poder levantarme Jen, - Jared hablaba entre sollozos. - ¿Y si vuelve? ¿Y si hay más fantasmas? ¿Y si nos hacen algo, Jen?  
  
\- Jay, no pienses en eso. Este no nos ha hecho nada ¿no?, bien, pues piensa que si hay alguno más, va a ser lo mismo, así que venga, levanta.  
  
Agarró a Jared, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo y empezaron a andar, siguiendo la pared otra vez, agarrados el uno al otro.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Desde que Sara había empezado a llamar a los medios, el móvil de Erik estaba que echaba humo. Había recibido más de veinte llamadas de distintas cadenas de televisión y medios informativos preguntando por lo que estaba pasando. Todos los medios con los que habló, le comunicaron que enviaban un reportero a la zona de inmediato, por lo que estaba claro que a la mañana siguiente aquello iba a ser una auténtica locura.  
  
Mientras, las autoridades locales habían iniciado el protocolo de búsqueda en casos de desapariciones, aunque después de lo que le había contado el agente Brenan, Erik no estaba muy esperanzado al respecto.  
  
Había más de veinte hombres de la policía local rastreando los alrededores del lago de forma exhaustiva, y dos lanchas neumáticas estaban preparadas a orillas del lago para salir a rastrear la superficie, una vez que se había despejado la bruma.  
  
Pero estaba anocheciendo, y Erik sabía que en cuanto se fuera la luz iban a suspender la búsqueda, era imposible encontrar nada en un lago totalmente a oscuras, y menos aún en un bosque frondoso.  
  
Jim estaba junto a él con la cara muy seria, mirando hacia las lanchas que en ese momento se ponían en marcha hacia el centro del lago.  
  
\- Erik, se está haciendo de noche.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jim, no me lo recuerdes.  
  
\- Solo de pensar que estén perdidos por esos bosques, y que tengan que pasar ahí toda la noche, se me ponen los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Yo los tengo de punta desde que he hablado con el jodido agente ese, no quiero ni pensarlo Jim, pero diez desapariciones en 6 meses es mucho decir, y además todos chicos, y de su edad.  
  
\- ¡Joder! Te juro que como les pase algo, voy a denunciar a todos esos impresentables por haber mantenido esos casos ocultos, no voy a parar hasta hundirles en la miseria.  
  
En ese momento volvió a sonar el móvil de Erik.  
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
\- Erik, soy Sara. Oye, tengo un hombre aquí que quiere hablar con “el jefe de todo esto”. Dice que tiene información sobre las desapariciones y que la vamos a necesitar para encontrar a los chicos.  
  
\- Ahora mismo voy.  
  
Erik se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la caseta de Sara. Al llegar, se encontró con un hombre de unos 60 años sentado en las escaleras de entrada a la caseta.  
  
\- Buenas tardes, ¿quería usted hablar conmigo?  
  
\- ¿Es usted el jefe?  
  
\- Bueno, sí, podríamos decirlo así.  
  
\- ¿Es el jefe o no es el jefe? – El hombre le miraba con suspicacia, como intentando averiguar si le estaba engañando o no.  
  
\- Sí, sí, soy el jefe.  
  
\- Bien. He oído lo de sus chicos. Han desaparecido en el lago ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, esta tarde, con la galerna. El bote apareció, pero ellos no.  
  
\- Porque no están en el agua, si lo hubiesen estado, la corriente les habría traído, igual que al bote.  
  
\- ¿Y dónde se supone que están entonces?  
  
\- En el bosque.  
  
\- Bien. Hasta ahí ya habíamos llegado nosotros. La policía les está buscando alrededor del lago.  
  
\- Ellos no les van a encontrar. No dejarán que les encuentren.  
  
\- ¿No dejarán? ¿Quién no dejará que les encontremos?  
  
\- Ellos. Los fantasmas.  
  
\- ¿Los qué? – Erik miró a aquel hombre con cara de alucinado. E inmediatamente empezó a pensar en cómo deshacerse de él. Lo único que le faltaba era un seguidor de la serie mezclando ficción con realidad. En ese momento no estaba para fantasmas.  
  
Diez minutos después, Erik consiguió despachar al hombre sin ser excesivamente descortés, y con la promesa de ponerse en contacto con él si necesitaban de su ayuda. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la orilla, donde Jim seguía sentado mirando hacia el lago.  
  
\- ¿Quién era?  
  
\- Un loco. Dice que hay fantasmas en el bosque.  
  
\- Joder.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El avance era complicado y lento. Jensen y Jared iban agarrados el uno al otro, lo que les entorpecía bastante a la hora de andar. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a soltarse. Y menos desde que los ruidos habían vuelto a empezar.  
  
Al principio no eran gran cosa, algo casi inapreciable, como lo de la chica, pequeños roces entre las ramas, y algún jadeo, pero desde hacía unos veinte minutos aquello se había convertido en una locura.  
  
Avanzaban rodeados de susurros, sollozos y algún que otro grito. Las primeras veces, Jared había levantado la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, buscando el origen, pero ya no. Llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo, un metro por delante de él y avanzaba, temblando, todo lo rápido que podía, que no era mucho.  
  
Andar en el barrizal era agotador, y eso les había obligado a parar en un par de ocasiones para recuperar el aliento, y ya estaban otra vez al borde de sus fuerzas, Jensen jadeaba con la boca abierta, buscando aire para sus pulmones, pero ya no podía más.  
  
\- Tenemos que parar, Jay. Ya no puedo más.  
  
\- Otra vez no, Jen, – gimió Jared agarrándose con fuerza a él. – No quiero parar más.  
  
\- Solo cinco minutos Jay, tenemos que descansar un poco.  
  
Jensen se acercó al muro y se sentó con la espalda pegada a él, y tiró de Jared para que se sentara entre sus piernas y le rodeó con sus brazos. Jared apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escondiendo la cara, como intentando esconderse de todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba aterrorizado.  
  
\- Jay, vamos a tener que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche.  
  
\- ¡No! No Jen por favor, no quiero pasar la noche aquí. – Jared le miró con ojos suplicantes, a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
\- Jay, dentro de poco no vamos a ver ni siquiera dónde pisamos, así no vamos a poder seguir andando.  
  
En ese momento un árbol que había a su derecha se agitó como si alguien lo estuviera sacudiendo, y un susurro se propagó por el aire hasta llegar a ellos. Jensen abrazó con fuerza a Jared, que se agarraba a él como una lapa, y agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y esperando.  
  
Esperar.  
  
Era lo único que podían hacer. Esperar que aquello terminara. Esperar que no se volviera contra ellos. Esperar que lo que fuera que había en ese bosque, no quisiera hacerles daño.  
  
Esperar y rezar.  
  
Porque aunque Jared no era creyente, había rezado en las últimas dos horas más que en toda su vida, y aunque no tenía ni idea de si estaba sirviendo para algo, por si acaso iba a seguir haciéndolo, así que allí sentado en el suelo, encogido, echo una pelota con Jensen y con los ojos cerrados, empezó a rezar otra vez, mientras esperaba que los susurros terminaran.  
  
En cuanto volvió el silencio, Jensen se puso en pie y tiró de Jared para que se levantara.  
  
\- Vamos, hay que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. – Y sin dejar que Jared le respondiera, tiró de él para que siguiera avanzando, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servirles de refugio.  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Erik iba a contarle a Jim su conversación con el hombre cuando de la zona de árboles a su derecha salieron 3 agentes de la policía local. Dos de ellos llevaban a un tercero casi a cuestas. Se levantó seguido de Jim y corrieron hacia ellos.  
  
El agente que iba en medio, sujeto por los otros dos, estaba mortalmente pálido, temblaba como una hoja y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido sin parar.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
\- No lo sabemos señor, le hemos encontrado así, estaba aterrorizado, al principio ni siquiera nos dejaba acercarnos a él. Algo le ha dado un susto de muerte.  
  
Erik miró al agente y luego volvió la cara hacia la caseta de Sara.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! – Erik salió corriendo y entró en la caseta a toda velocidad. - ¡Sara! ¿Le has cogido el teléfono al hombre que acaba de irse?  
  
\- Claro, me has dicho que los anotara todos.  
  
\- ¡Llámale! ¡Ahora mismo! Dile que venga inmediatamente, que quiero hablar con él, y que traiga toda la información que tenga sobre lo que me ha contado antes.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen y Jared seguían andando pegados al muro de piedra. Hacía un rato que no escuchaban ningún susurro ni nada parecido. Ya prácticamente no veían nada y Jensen avanzaba con una mano pegada a la pared rocosa a modo de referencia. En ese momento, su mano encontró un vacío. Se giró, y vio que había una abertura que se internaba en la pared.  
  
\- Espera. – Sujetó a Jared para que no siguiera andando y se acercó a la entrada. – Esto puede servirnos para pasar la noche.  
  
\- Jen, no por favor. No sabes lo que hay ahí dentro.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, tranquilo, es solo una pequeña cueva en la roca.  
  
Jensen entró tanteando las paredes, seguido de Jared que no iba muy convencido. Por lo que pudo palpar, era un espacio que se internaba unos seis metros en la roca, y de unos 3 metros de ancho. No parecía tener otra salida, simplemente era un agujero en la pared.  
  
\- Bien, nos vamos a quedar aquí. – Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Jared, que aunque seguía convencido de que aquello no era una buena idea, no tenía fuerzas para discutir.  
  
Jensen agarró a Jared de la mano y tiró de él. Avanzó palpando la pared hasta llegar al fondo del cubículo y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro.  
  
\- Ven, siéntate conmigo.  
  
\- Jared se sentó entre las piernas de Jensen, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho, y este le rodeó con los brazos y le besó en el cuello, intentando tranquilizarle un poco.  
  
\- Ya verás como no pasa nada, Jared. Vamos a pasar aquí la noche, y cuando amanezca, salimos y nos vamos derechos hacia el set.  
  
\- Jen, no quiero morirme aquí. – Jared se recostó sobre Jensen y agarró sus brazos apretándolos más a su alrededor, y escondió su cara en el cuello de Jensen.  
  
\- No vas a morir aquí, Jay. Mañana nos vamos a ir a casa, ya lo verás. – Jensen giró la cabeza buscando la cara de Jared y le besó en los labios suavemente.  
  
Jared giró un poco su cuerpo, buscando una posición más cómoda, y respondió al beso. Era como si necesitara olvidar por un momento lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba evadirse y dejar de estar aterrorizado al menos por un momento, o iba a terminar volviéndose loco.  
  
Se giró por completo sentándose sobre los muslos de Jensen, de cara a él, y rodeando su cara con las manos, empezó a besarle, despacio, dejando que el miedo se desvaneciera dejando paso a lo que Jensen le hacía sentir cada vez que se besaban.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ya había anochecido por completo y la policía se había retirado hasta la mañana siguiente, porque _“no se puede buscar nada con esta oscuridad, iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo”._  
  
Erik, estaba en la carpa en la que comía todo el equipo a diario, sirviéndose una taza de café bien cargado. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras, y su cara reflejaba el cansancio que la tensión había provocado en su cuerpo. Hacía una hora había hablado con las familias de Jared y de Jensen. Había sido un mal trago, el peor momento desde que habían desaparecido.  
  
Oyó un ruido y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con Sara, que entraba en la carpa acompañada de Harry, el hombre que le había dicho que en el bosque había fantasmas. El hombre llevaba un montón de papeles encima, folios, carpetas y varios rollos que tenían pinta de ser mapas de la zona.  
  
\- Buenas noches Harry.  
  
\- Buenas noches señor.  
  
\- Me gustaría que me enseñaras todo lo que tienes.  
  
\- Claro, señor, con mucho gusto.  
  
El hombre dejó todo el material que llevaba sobre una de las mesas y lo primero que hizo fue desenrollar los mapas que llevaba sobre ella. Los mapas estaban marcados con señales de varios colores, con anotaciones al lado y números por todas partes.  
  
Luego sacó una libreta en la que llevaba anotados un montón de números e indicaciones, y una vez tuvo todo a mano miró a Erik.  
  
\- Veamos, me ha dicho usted que los chicos estaban en el centro del lago ¿verdad? Aproximadamente a medio kilómetro de la orilla.  
  
\- Sí, así es, estaban allí en un pequeño bote.  
  
\- Sí, el bote ya lo he visto, me lo ha enseñado la señorita.  
  
\- Lo han traído las olas hace unas horas, pero de los chicos no hay ni rastro.  
  
\- Bien, si la corriente no ha traído a los chicos, quiere decir que no se hundieron con el bote, si no habrían terminado en el mismo sitio que él. Eso significa seguramente, que se bajaron del bote y salieron del lago. He estado analizando las mediciones de la fuerza del viento y su dirección desde que empezó la galerna. Por lo que he podido comprobar, en un primer momento, el viento ha soplado del oeste, lo que les habrá empujado hacia la orilla este del lago, lo más probable es que se hayan bajado del bote allí. Después el viento ha cambiado a viento norte, lo que ha traído el bote hasta aquí.  
  
\- ¿Entonces usted cree que los chicos están en la parte este del lago?  
  
\- Estoy seguro, teniendo en cuenta su posición y el viento, debieron llegar a la orilla más o menos en esta zona, – el hombre marcó con un rotulador rojo la zona en uno de sus mapas, – y seguramente habrán intentado seguir la orilla para volver hasta aquí, – continuó, señaló el mapa nuevamente, un poco más al sur de donde había hecho la marca anterior. – Pero por aquí no pueden pasar, es imposible, lo único que hay es un acantilado que llega hasta el lago. Así que supongo que estarán intentando rodear esta elevación, avanzando pegados al muro.  
  
Erik estaba impresionado, aquel hombre parecía tener las cosas muy claras, estaba claro que conocía el terreno, y que sabía de lo que estaba hablando.  
  
\- Oiga, ¿ha colaborado usted alguna vez con la policía en la búsqueda de los desaparecidos?  
  
\- ¿La policía? – Harry soltó una risa sarcástica. – Son una panda de incompetentes, y lo único que quieren es cubrir el expediente. Dicen que estoy loco, y que no me acerque a ellos, aunque yo se que algunos de ellos les han visto.  
  
\- Sí, creo que esta tarde han visto algo, uno de los agentes ha vuelto con un ataque de nervios.  
  
\- Bah, niñatos, se asustan por cualquier cosa.  
  
\- Cuénteme lo de los fantasmas.  
  
\- Hay fantasmas. En el bosque. Yo los he visto más de una vez.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas estiradas. Jared estaba sobre él, desnudo de cintura para abajo, con una rodilla apoyada a cada uno de sus lados. Tenía la cara de Jensen cogida entre sus manos, y lamía sus labios suavemente, recorriéndolos con su lengua, y chupando para después invadir su boca, recorriendo cada rincón.  
  
Jensen tenía sus manos apoyadas en las caderas de Jared, y rodeó con su mano derecha la cintura de este, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, acariciando la piel con sus dedos, para bajar después hasta su entrada. Jared pegó su cuerpo al de Jensen al sentir la caricia y se frotó contra él mientras Jensen introducía un dedo dentro de él, despacio, moviéndolo en su interior y buscando su próstata.  
  
La pequeña cueva estaba totalmente a oscuras, no se veía absolutamente nada, pero a pesar de eso, Jared mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como a modo de protección, no quería oír, ni ver ni sentir nada que no fuera Jensen, si algo entraba en la cueva, prefería no saberlo, no en ese momento, ese momento era solo para ellos dos.  
  
Jensen tenía ya dos dedos dentro de él, moviéndose despacio, sin embestir, simplemente entrando suavemente, buscando su próstata y moviéndose en su interior, dilatándole poco a poco. Jared se estremeció ante las sensaciones, y bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Jensen para soltarlo y abrir su pantalón, y luego metió dentro una mano, acariciando la polla de Jensen que estaba semi dura, y sacándola de la tela que la oprimía.  
  
Durante un rato estuvieron así, preparándose, sin prisa, suavemente, Jensen dilatando a Jared, y Jared acariciando la erección de Jensen hasta que estuvo completamente dura y palpitante. Entonces, Jensen sacó sus dedos de Jared y agarró su polla por la base, dirigiéndola a su entrada. Jared descendió lentamente, llenándose, sintiendo como le penetraba hasta quedar totalmente sentado sobre el rubio, y cogiéndole del pelo, le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a lamer su cuello, a recorrerlo con su lengua, saboreando su piel, y empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente, con un ritmo lento, disfrutando cada sensación, cada roce de la polla en su interior, cada contacto en ese punto que le volvía loco.  
  
Jensen agarró con una de sus manos la erección de Jared, y empezó a acariciarla al ritmo de su cuerpo, acompasándose a él, siguiendo su movimiento. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así. Jared habría querido pasar así toda la noche, hasta que se hiciera de día y pudieran marcharse, pero estaba agotado. Sabía que en poco tiempo no iba a poder más, su cuerpo protestaba por el esfuerzo de toda la tarde andando por el barro, y por la tensión que había soportado. Así que aceleró ligeramente el ritmo y hundió su cara en el cuello de Jensen, preparándose para el orgasmo, que sintió llegar poco a poco, desde sus ingles recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y haciéndole contraer sus músculos internos, lo que provocó el orgasmo de Jensen que se vació dentro de él con un largo gemido.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaban los dos recostados contra la pared, abrazados el uno al otro. Se habían quedado dormidos después del esfuerzo del sexo, que terminó con la energía que les quedaba.  
  
Algo despertó a Jensen, al principio no supo que era, pero sabía que había oído algo. Esperó en silencio, con Jared entre sus brazos y el corazón golpeándole en el pecho con fuerza.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo podía oír algo de viento fuera de la cueva, lo poco que quedaba de la tormenta de la tarde, y cuando estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y a caer en el sueño, volvió a oírlo.  
  
Era junto a la entrada. El ruido de unas uñas, arañando las rocas, que le puso la piel de gallina y le hizo empezar a temblar. Jared se movió inquieto, y al poco rato levantó la cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Jen?  
  
\- Nada Jay, duérmete anda. Duérmete.  
  
El ruido volvió, esta vez más fuerte, como si fueran más uñas las que rascaban la superficie rocosa, justo en la entrada de la cueva, pero no podía ver nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro.  
  
Entonces el ruido empezó a desplazarse, acercándose a ellos. Era como si alguien avanzara lentamente por la cueva, arañando la pared a su paso.  
  
\- Jared volvió a levantar la cabeza, y Jensen sintió como se aferraba a él con fuerza. Él también lo estaba oyendo.  
  
El sonido seguía acercándose a ellos, muy despacio, pero sin detenerse, avanzando por la pared que quedaba a su derecha, arañando la piedra, cada vez más cerca. No debía estar a más de 2 metros de distancia, y Jensen sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y cómo las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
Jared estaba aterrorizado, no podía contener el temblor de su cuerpo, podía oír a lo que fuera que se estaba acercando, ya casi encima de ellos, prácticamente a su lado. Escondió la cara contra el pecho de Jensen y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que en cualquier momento, algo le tocara, algo le agarrara por la espalda.  
  
En ese momento, justo encima de ellos, un grito desgarrador les hizo dar un bote a los dos. Por un momento, Jensen pensó que se le había parado el corazón, era incapaz de coger aire siquiera, y Jared, simplemente no respondía, seguía con la cara aplastada contra su pecho, su respiración agitada, mientras le abrazaba con desesperación.  
  
Jared se tapó los oídos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Jensen, que le abrazó con fuerza, y los dos empezaron a sollozar, casi en silencio. Meciéndose el uno al otro mientras la lágrimas caían por sus caras y mientras esperaban la luz del día.  
  
Esperar. Era lo único que podían hacer  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

_"Hay fantasmas. En el bosque. Yo los he visto más de una vez"_   
  


  
\- ¿Pueden hacer daño a los chicos?  
  
\- Depende. – Erik frunció el ceño, no estaba para ambigüedades. En ese momento Jim entró en la carpa y se sentó a su lado, mirando a Harry.  
  
\- ¿Depende de qué?  
  
\- Por la experiencia que tengo, no pueden tocarte. A mí nunca me han tocado, y los he tenido bien cerca. Quiero decir que no pueden arañarte, o herirte o algo así.  
  
\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo han desaparecido los otros chicos?  
  
\- Supongo que por el miedo. Te aterrorizan. Si dejas que el pánico se apodere de ti, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Que acabes tirándote por un acantilado, o cayendo en algún agujero del que no puedes salir, o incluso con un infarto. El miedo es muy malo en medio de un bosque.  
  
\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?  
  
\- Ir a buscarles. Y rezar para llegar a tiempo. ¿Esos chicos son valientes? – Erik miró a Sara con un gesto de interrogación en la cara, y esta se encogió de hombros con una expresión de angustia.  
  
\- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo podrían reaccionar al ver un fantasma.  
  
\- Bueno, pues cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor. Iremos a mi casa, está al este, justo a las afueras del bosque, cogeremos lo necesario y nos adentraremos hacia allí.  
  
\- ¿Ahora?  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene miedo?  
  
\- Estoy cagado de miedo, pero no lo digo por eso. Está totalmente de noche, no vamos a ver nada.  
  
\- Llevaremos linternas. Mire, nos va a llevar un rato llegar hasta allí, si podemos llegar a la zona para cuando empiece a amanecer y podamos ver algo, habremos ganado tiempo.  
  
\- Bien, habrá que avisar a la policía.  
  
\- Ni hablar, si le dice a esa gente que pensamos adentrarnos en el bosque ahora, nos esposaran a todos y nos harán pasar la noche en un calabozo. – Erik asintió sabiendo que Harry tenía razón, la policía no iba a dejarles adentrarse en el bosque en plena noche a buscar unos fantasmas.  
  
\- Jim, si para mañana por la noche no hemos vuelto, cuéntale todo a Brenan, el agente que nos dijo lo de las desapariciones, él sabrá qué hacer.  
  
\- Y una mierda, – Jim le miraba con el ceño fruncido. – Yo voy con vosotros, y no pienso discutir sobre eso Erik.  
  
\- Yo también voy. – Sara estaba de pie junto a la mesa, pálida pero con expresión decidida. No sabía por qué pero todo su cuerpo le pedía hacer aquello. No podía quedarse sentada esperando, iba a acabar de los nervios.  
  
\- Bien. – Harry no dudó ni un momento. – Cuatro es un buen número, no somos demasiados, pero los suficientes para amortiguar un poco el miedo. A ustedes les vendrá bien. – Mientras hablaba había recogido todos sus papeles de encima de la mesa, y sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la salida de la carpa, dando por hecho que los otros tres le seguirían.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
La noche fue un verdadero infierno. Jensen y Jared la pasaron despiertos, parte del tiempo esperando angustiados la llegada de nuevos sonidos, y el resto aterrorizados por lo que oían.  
  
Ninguno de ellos se había movido de donde estaban, sentados al fondo de la cueva, contra la pared, rezando para que amaneciera. Aunque en más de una ocasión, Jensen pensó si la luz del día sería un alivio o empeoraría las cosas. Al menos de noche, no veían nada, solo podían oírles. Cuando amaneciera, las cosas serían distintas.  
  
Hacia por lo menos una hora desde la última vez que escucharon como algo se arrastraba por el suelo hacia ellos, algo que nunca llegó, y que se acabó convirtiendo en una risa desquiciada que retumbó en las paredes del pequeño agujero en el que estaban metidos, erizándoles cada pelo del cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento, estaban abrazados, los dos escondiendo la cara en el hombro del otro. Jared tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía si por la tensión, por haber estado llorando la mitad de la noche o por haber estado temblando la otra mitad, pero era como si alguien estuviera hurgando en su cerebro con un destornillador. Solo quería salir de allí y volver al set, fuera como fuera. Una nueva punzada de dolor entre sus ojos, le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido.  
  
Al oírle, Jensen levantó un poco la cabeza y abrió los ojos.  
  
\- Eh, ya está amaneciendo. - Miró a Jared que también levantó la cabeza. Tenía una cara horrible, pálido, con ojeras, y los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño y el llanto. – Ya entra algo de luz, deberíamos salir y marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes.  
  
\- Sí, vámonos Jen. Quiero salir de aquí, por favor.  
  
Los dos se levantaron con dificultad. Todos sus músculos estaban doloridos por la tensión, y les costó un rato desentumecerse. Los dos se mantenían de cara a la pared del fondo de la cueva, como si instintivamente evitaran mirar hacia la entrada, por lo que pudieran encontrar allí.  
  
Jensen agarró a Jared por la cintura y le hizo girarse, hasta quedar de cara a él, y le cogió la cara haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.  
  
\- Vale, escúchame. Hemos tenido a un montón de fantasmas rondándonos toda la noche, y ninguno nos ha tocado. Yo creo que simplemente no pueden, así que lo que tenemos que hacer es ignorarlos Jay.  
  
\- Vale, Jen, te prometo que voy a intentarlo. – Las manos de Jared temblaban cuando agarró las muñecas de Jensen y apretó el contacto con él, apoyando su frente contra la de Jensen.  
  
\- Vamos a salir ahí fuera y vamos a empezar a andar, sin parar, veamos lo que veamos y oigamos lo que oigamos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió con los ojos cerrados y Jensen le besó en los labios suavemente antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la salida con él agarrado de la mano.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Veinte minutos después de salir de la carpa, Erik, Jim, y Sara estaban con Harry en su casa. Les dio una mochila a cada uno, en la que metieron algunas cosas básicas, linternas, cuerdas, algo de comida, agua, una pequeña manta, un cuchillo y algunas otras cosas. Una vez que estuvieron listos para salir, entregó a cada uno un pequeño paquete de plástico.  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto? – Sara daba vueltas al pequeño paquete entre sus manos, mirándolo extrañada.  
  
\- Tapones para los oídos. Si lo que oyen es demasiado y no lo pueden soportar, pónganselos. – Sara asintió con gesto serio mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, y guardó los tapones bien a mano. No quería siquiera imaginar a qué se refería Harry.  
  
\- Tutéanos Harry, creo que dadas las circunstancias podemos permitírnoslo, – dijo Erik con media sonrisa dibujada en su cara y guardando los tapones en el bolsillo de su camisa.  
  
Salieron de la cabaña de Harry y se acercaron al linde del bosque, donde un estrecho sendero se adentraba en él, en dirección norte. – Bien, durante un buen rato vamos a seguir el camino. Erik y Jim delante, Sara en medio y yo iré el último. Cuando dejemos el sendero yo me pondré delante para guiaros.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se dirigió a la salida, con Jared siguiéndole, casi pegado a él. Estaba empezando a amanecer, y una luz tenue iluminaba la zona ligeramente. Se paró en la entrada de la cueva, y recorrió los alrededores con la mirada.  
  
Los árboles que rodeaban la entrada, tenían la corteza arrancada, a jirones, como si algo con unas garras inmensas hubiese estado arañándolos. Marcas profundas, que dejaban ver el blanco interior del tronco. Muchas de las ramas más bajas estaban arrancadas, caídas en el suelo.  
  
Jensen apretó la mano de Jared que estaba justo detrás de él, podía sentir su cuerpo, su pecho pegado a su espalda. Dio un paso hacia delante, y se giró para hablar con Jared, pero antes de empezar, se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta, mirando la pared que rodeaba la entrada a la cueva en la que habían pasado la noche.  
  
El agujero en el muro que era la entrada a la cueva, estaba rodeado por un círculo de unos diez metros de diámetro, en el que la roca, simplemente no se veía. Estaba cubierta por algo, algo que se movía, y que en un primer momento Jensen no pudo identificar. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran arañas. Cientos, miles de pequeñas arañas que cubrían la pared en aquel punto, amontonándose unas contra otras, creando la sensación de que aquella pared tenía vida. Jensen tiró de Jared para que se alejara de la pared, a la vez que él daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin poder despegar la mirada de aquella masa viva, latente, que le hacía tener la sensación de que aquel lugar les vigilaba. Sabía que estaban allí, y les estaba vigilando. Su corazón se aceleró, y sintió un ligero temblor en sus rodillas, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
  
Oyó como Jared soltaba un gemido al ver la pared, y eso le hizo reaccionar y apartar la mirada de allí. Agarró con su mano libre la barbilla de Jared, que tenía una expresión de angustia en la cara, y le besó suavemente en los labios. – Venga, vámonos de aquí, hay que alejarse cuanto antes. – Jared asintió, y los dos empezaron a andar, siguiendo la pared una vez más.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik encendió su cuarto cigarro desde que habían salido de casa de Harry. Ya estaba empezando a amancecer, y el camino hasta entonces, había sido tranquilo, no habían visto ni oído nada, y avanzaron a buen ritmo en dirección a donde Harry suponía que estaban los chicos, al principio por el sendero, y desde hacía ya bastante tiempo entre los árboles. Ellos dos iban por delante, seguidos de Jim y Sara, que avanzaban uno pegado al otro a unos cuantos metros de ellos.  
  
Pero Erik, estaba atacado de los nervios. No sabía si prefería a los fantasmas o aquella tensión, esperando a cada segundo que pasara algo, con todos sus sentidos alerta, intentando distinguir cualquier sonido extraño, cualquier sombra o movimiento.  
  
\- No deberías fumar. – Dijo Harry en tono paternalista. – Es malo. Te acabará matando.  
  
\- Ya. También perseguir fantasmas es malo, y puede que incluso me acabe matando.  
  
\- No estamos persiguiendo fantasmas. Estamos buscando a tus chicos.  
  
\- En un bosque según tú, lleno de fantasmas. Por cierto, ¿dónde coño se han metido?  
  
\- No lo sé. Pero créeme, mejor para ti que hayan estado ocupados, no creo que te fueran a gustar.  
  
\- Ssssshhhhhhh – Jim se había acercado a ellos ordenándoles que mantuvieran silencio. Los dos se quedaron callados, y se pusieron en tensión inmediatamente, mirando a su alrededor. Entonces lo oyeron. Un susurro, un murmullo de palabras ininteligibles que se arrastraba entre los árboles, llenándolo todo, rodeándoles. Entonces desde una zona a su izquierda, donde el terreno tenía un desnivel muy pronunciado, les llegó un grito.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Jareeeeedd!!!  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

Avanzaban entre los árboles. A su derecha el muro de piedra, y a su izquierda una zona de bosque frondoso y vegetación alta. Entre ambos, se formaba una especie de pasillo salpicado de árboles aquí y allí, por el que Jared y Jensen avanzaban a buen ritmo, aunque el estado del terreno, resbaladizo aún por las lluvias del día anterior, seguía dificultándoles el paso.  
  
Llevaban unos veinte minutos andando, cuando los susurros empezaron de nuevo, lo que les hizo acelerar el paso todo lo que pudieron. Los dos andaban cogidos de la mano, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin levantar la cabeza. Jensen podía sentir como el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho, desbocado, y sentía como Jared, apretaba con fuerza su mano, como si tuviera miedo de soltarse de él en algún momento.  
  
Los susurros fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensos, y se empezaron a escuchar algunos gritos, y sollozos, y poco después, Jensen sintió algo a su derecha. Giró la cabeza, y vio como la vegetación que había entre los árboles se movía, como si alguien o algo les estuviera vigilando desde detrás de los arbustos.  
  
Siguió avanzando sin dejar de mirar hacia ese lado. Les estaba siguiendo. Lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de aquellos arbustos avanzaba a la par que ellos, moviendo la vegetación siempre a unos 4 metros de ellos.  
  
\- Jen. – Pareció más un gemido que otra cosa.  
  
\- Sí, ya lo he visto. No hagas caso Jay, sigue andando.  
  
Los dos siguieron avanzando, seguidos y vigilados por lo que fuera que estuviera tras los arbustos, que pronto empezó a soltar jadeos y pequeños gemidos que les ponían los pelos de punta.  
  
Jared estaba desquiciado, no podía más, si tenían que seguir así mucho tiempo iba a terminar volviéndose loco, las piernas le temblaban y cada vez tenía más dudas sobre si podría seguir andando durante mucho tiempo. Casi se tropezaba consigo mismo a cada paso que daba, iba trastabillando continuamente, y a punto estuvo de acabar de bruces en el suelo en más de una ocasión. Tenían que parar, ya no podía más, sus pulmones le pedían aire, y andando a ese ritmo y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora, era imposible.  
  
Estaba a punto de decirle a Jensen que parara, que se estaba ahogando, cuando de repente, el muro de piedra que tenían a su derecha terminó, siendo sustituido por un terraplén de un gran desnivel, con cantidad de árboles repartidos por la pendiente.  
  
Los dos se pararon, mirando hacia el terraplén, los dos estudiando la pendiente, intentando adivinar si serían capaces de subir por allí. Y los dos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Tenían que hacerlo, así les costara la vida. Se miraron decididos, los dos con sus cuerpos temblando. Jensen apretó con fuerza la mano de Jared que tenía agarrada y asintió mirándole a los ojos. Jared le devolvió el gesto, justo antes de volver a escuchar cómo los arbustos ahora a sus espaldas empezaban a moverse, y un sollozo salía entre ellos y llegaba flotando hasta donde se encontraban, metiéndose en sus oídos y haciéndoles estremecerse.  
  
Jensen fue el primero en empezar a subir, mientras Jared esperaba al pie de la pendiente a que avanzara unos metros para seguirle, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás, hacia los arbustos, que habían vuelto a quedarse inmóviles.  
  
La ascensión era muy complicada, Jared iba alternando su mirada entre los arbustos que tenía a su espalda y Jensen, que empezó a subir por la pendiente embarrada. Por cada metro que conseguía avanzar, resbalaba y perdía la mitad, por lo que pasó un buen rato antes de que Jared le siguiera.  
  
Jared se agarró al primer árbol que había casi al pie del terraplén y se impulsó hacia arriba. Intentó hundir sus botas en el barro, para conseguir más agarre, pero aún así, seguía resbalando cada dos pasos. Volvió a oír el ruido de los arbustos a sus espaldas, y sin mirar atrás, hincó las uñas en el suelo y apretó los dientes empujando con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.  
  
Jensen sentía cómo los músculos de sus piernas protestaban por el esfuerzo, si seguía así iba a terminar con una contractura o algo peor, al llegar a uno de los árboles, lo rodeó y se apoyó en él, intentando descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento.  
  
Jared notaba como la tierra se le metía entre las uñas de forma dolorosa cada vez que las clavaba en el suelo, unos centímetros más arriba que la vez anterior, en un intento desesperado por seguir avanzando, casi arrastrándose por la empinada pendiente. Vio que Jensen se había parado, y con un esfuerzo, consiguió casi llegar hasta él.  
  
Jensen se giró buscando el enorme cuerpo de su compañero, y al mirar hacia abajo sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Justo al pie del terraplén había un hombre.  
  
Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros, tenía pinta de cazador, y llevaba una escopeta en la mano. Durante un momento, Jensen no tuvo seguridad de si era real o no.  
  
\- Jen, ayúdame. – La voz de Jared le hizo reaccionar y deslizó su mirada hasta él, que a poco más de un metro de donde estaba, le tendía una mano para que le ayudara a subir. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Jared se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo pasaba, porque Jensen estaba totalmente pálido.  
  
Giró la cabeza y notó como su corazón se quería salir del pecho. Aquel hombre estaba allí abajo, quieto, sin moverse, mirándoles detenidamente, y Jared se quedó con la vista fija en él, sin poder apartar sus ojos de aquella imagen. Entonces el hombre sonrió.  
  
Cuando Jared vio las dos hileras de dientes afilados, su cuerpo dio un bote del susto, lo que le hizo perder agarre, y empezó a deslizarse por el barro lentamente.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jensen ayúdame! – Podía sentir como su cuerpo iba resbalado por el barro, y aunque intentó frenarse clavando las botas al suelo, y aferrándose a cualquier cosa que sus manos encontraran, seguía cayendo centímetro a centímetro, en dirección a aquella boca, a aquellos dientes.  
  
\- ¡Jen por dios ayúdame, no puedo sujetarme más!  
  
\- ¡Jared agárrate a mí! – Jensen tenía la mano tendida hacia Jared y miraba con horror como este no conseguía encontrar un punto de apoyo al que sujetarse. - ¡Vamos Jay mírame, agárrate a mí! ¡¡¡Jareeeeedd!!!  
  
El grito hizo salir a Jared del estado desquiciado en el que había caído empujado por el miedo y levantó la mirada, y en un último y desesperado intento, se dio un fuerte impulso hacia arriba y estiró su brazo buscando la mano de Jensen.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¡Ese era Jensen! – Erik se giraba mirando en todas direcciones, intentado determinar de dónde había llegado el grito exactamente. - ¿De dónde ha venido?  
  
\- De allí. – Harry era el único que parecía mantener la calma, había abierto su mochila y estaba sacando de ella una cuerda que se echó al hombro antes de dirigirse en la dirección que había señalado.  
  
No podían correr demasiado, el terreno estaba totalmente embarrado, y tenían que moverse entre arbustos que dificultaban el paso. Todos siguieron a Harry hasta llegar a un punto en el que se iniciaba una pendiente muy pronunciada. Los árboles no les permitían ver más que los primeros metros del terraplén, por lo que desde allí no eran capaces de distinguir a ninguno de los chicos.  
  
Jim avanzó unos pasos, intentando descender con cuidado, pero no se había alejado ni un metro cuando resbaló y tuvo que agarrarse a un árbol para no caer pendiente abajo.  
  
\- ¡Jim! – Sara estiró su mano agarrando a Jim y ayudándole a volver a terreno llano. – No vamos a poder bajar, por lo menos no todos, si bajamos, vamos a estar en la misma situación que ellos.  
  
\- ¡Silencio! – Harry estaba intentando oír las voces de Jensen y Jared entre los susurros que seguían rodeándoles. Todos guardaron el más absoluto silencio, lo que les permitió distinguir con más claridad aquel sonido que llenaba toda la zona, susurros, gemidos, sollozos. EriK sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina, mientras Harry escudriñaba el terraplén en busca de alguna señal de los chicos.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen pudo ver cómo Jared se impulsaba hacia arriba, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, suplicándole que le cogiera, que le sacara de allí, y sintió sus dedos sobre la palma de su mano. Cerró la mano con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sujetarle, pero apenas eran dedos agarrando dedos, aferrándose, pero sin una buena base de sujeción.  
  
Jensen levantó la mirada dirigiéndola al final del terraplén, y su cara perdió el poco color que quedaba en ella. Justo en la base de la pendiente, entre el fantasma y ellos, se había formado un agujero profundo, del que no se veía el fondo, y del que emergía un resplandor violeta que se elevaba hacia el cielo como un cañón de luz, formando sombras en su interior que se arremolinaban desplazándose de arriba abajo. Justo detrás del agujero, el fantasma les miraba con una enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados en su cara. Esperando. Esperando que su presa cayera en la trampa.  
  
Jared vio el cambio de expresión en la cara de Jensen y giró su cabeza hacia abajo, para volver a levantar la mirada inmediatamente, con una expresión de terror en los ojos. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a los dedos de Jensen, que sintió cómo le clavaba las uñas y apretó los dientes intentando aguantar el peso.  
  
\- Jen… - La mirada de Jared era una mezcla de terror y súplica, y unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras sentía como sus dedos empezaban a deslizarse entre los de el rubio – Jen, no puedo…  
  
\- ¡Jared no me sueltes! – Jensen miraba aquellos ojos mientras el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, amenazando con salirse por su boca. - ¡Jared, no me sueltes! ¡Escúchame maldito hijo de puta! ¡Como te rindas y me dejes solo en este puto bosque te juro que voy a ir a buscarte donde sea que estés y me las vas a pagar!  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! – Jared soltó un grito de rabia que nació en sus entrañas, y levantó la mano que tenía literalmente clavada en el suelo, buscando el brazo de Jensen para aferrarse a él…  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Harry se fue desplazando poco a poco hacia su izquierda escudriñando el terraplén entre los árboles cuando de pronto escuchó voces justo debajo de él. Alguien estaba gritando, aunque la distancia y el murmullo que les rodeaba le impedían entender lo que estaban diciendo.  
  
\- ¡Aquí! ¡Creo que están aquí abajo! – Los otros tres se acercaron a él buscando con la mirada por el terraplén.  
  
\- ¡Ya les veo, ahí abajo! – Jim señalaba en línea recta por la pendiente. - ¡Ahí! Es Jensen, está agarrado a un árbol. Vamos hay que bajar a por ellos.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jim, hay que pensar lo que hacemos. – Harry estaba abriendo su mochila y buscando algo en su interior. – Bajará solo uno, con una cuerda, el resto nos quedaremos para irles subiendo.  
  
\- Yo bajaré. – Sara se colocó junto a Jim con gesto decidido.  
  
\- Sara, no. – Erik le agarró del brazo mirándole a los ojos. – No sabemos lo que está pasando ahí abajo, no vas a bajar tú sola.  
  
\- Erik, peso la mitad que vosotros, y tengo mucha menos fuerza para luego subir a quien baje, lo lógico es que baje yo, será más fácil y más rápido.  
  
\- Ella tiene razón. – Harry sacó dos arneses de su mochila y se los tendió a Sara. – Ponte uno, vamos a bajarte.  
  
Erik suspiró y se frotó la cara con gesto de preocupación. Tenía la sensación de estar metido en una de esas películas en las que todo el que va a salvar a quien está en apuros, acaba muerto. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Jensen agarrado al árbol en una postura extraña.  
  
\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Se desplazó más hacia la izquierda, desde donde un pasillo entre los árboles le permitía ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces le vio. Jared estaba tumbado en el suelo, agarrado a una mano de Jensen, que le sujetaba para que no cayera pendiente abajo. Recorrió la pendiente con la mirada, y vio el agujero que se abría en el suelo, unos metros por debajo de Jared. La postura del más joven, totalmente tumbado en el suelo, colgado del brazo de su compañero, le hizo tener la sensación de que aquel agujero intentaba tragárselo. Como si estuviera absorbiendo todo el entorno, arrastrando a Jared hacia él. – Vamos Sara, hay que darse prisa, Jared se está cayendo. – En ese momento Jensen empezó a gritar. No podía entender lo que decía, pero sonaba totalmente desesperado.  
  
Sara ya se había puesto el arnés, y Harry estaba fijando las cuerdas a él mientras le hablaba a toda velocidad.  
  
\- Tú déjate caer, túmbate en el suelo y nosotros iremos soltando cuerda. Simplemente deja que tu cuerpo resbale, con el barro que hay te deslizarás por la pendiente. Nosotros aguantaremos tu peso mientras bajas.  
  
Harry había atado otra cuerda al otro arnés que le había dado a Sara. – Cuando llegues a ellos, que se pongan los arneses, y tú te agarras a uno de ellos para que os subamos.  
  
Sara sentía el corazón latiendo en su pecho como una locomotora, sus manos temblaban mientras Harry terminaba de asegurar las cuerdas.  
  
\- Y recuerda. Ellos no pueden tocarte. Si ves algo, ignóralo, no pueden hacerte daño ¿entendido? – Harry se levantó y miró a Sara a los ojos, y esta asintió con decisión, aunque su cuerpo parecía una batidora a toda potencia.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared sacó fuerza de donde no la tenía, la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo puso todos sus músculos en tensión, impulsándole hacia arriba lo justo para poder soltar la mano con la que se aferraba a la tierra, y subir unos centímetros buscando la muñeca de Jensen, a la que se agarró como a un salvavidas.  
  
Jensen vio como la mano de Jared llegaba a su muñeca, y en ese momento, cuando todo su peso quedó colgando de su brazo, sintió como la cabeza del húmero de su brazo se dislocaba de la articulación, haciendo que un dolor insoportable le recorriera todo el brazo y el hombro. Su brazo perdió toda la fuerza y quedó inerte, sin poder sujetar a Jared, y provocándole un dolor tan fuerte que sintió que se mareaba, y no pudo contener un grito desgarrador de dolor.  
  
El grito de Jensen sobresaltó a Jared de tal manera que perdió el agarre, y volvió a quedar tumbado en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a deslizarse por la pendiente.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡JAREEEEEEEEEDD!  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sara se acercó al terraplén y se colocó de espaldas a la pendiente, mientras Harry pasaba la cuerda por detrás de uno de los árboles y se colocaba junto a ella. Erik y Jim se unieron a él agarrando la cuerda, y sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, a Jensen y a Jared, y a aquel agujero que parecía querer engullirle.  
  
Sara empezó a bajar lentamente con pasos cortos, pero pronto resbaló, quedando tumbada en el suelo, boca abajo.  
  
\- Bien Sara, no te preocupes, quédate tumbada, te iremos deslizando hacia abajo. – Harry hizo una señal y los tres empezaron a soltar cuerda, haciendo que la chica fuera descendiendo poco a poco.  
  
Jim no apartaba la vista de Sara, asegurándose de que descendía sin ningún problema, mientras que Jim y Erik, no podían dejar de mirar a los chicos, que seguían en la misma postura que un minuto antes. Jim sentía el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. No iban a llegar a tiempo, era imposible que Jensen pudiera sujetarle mucho tiempo, Jared era enorme, y pesaba mucho, y debían estar agotados después de toda la noche en el bosque.  
  
Entonces oyeron gritar a Jensen. Fue un grito desgarrador, de dolor, y un segundo después, Jared le soltó la mano. Erik sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar. No iban a llegar a tiempo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Jen! – Jared estaba agotado, todo su cuerpo protestaba por el esfuerzo y sentía punzadas de dolor en todos sus músculos. Tenía sangre debajo de las uñas de tanto arañar la tierra intentando buscar una sujeción, y sentía que ya no podía más, había agotado todas sus fuerzas con el último impulso.  
  
Sabía que había hecho daño a Jensen, casi había sentido cómo su brazo se dislocaba, y tuvo que soltarle, no podía seguir colgado de él o iba a destrozarle, y ahora sentía como su cuerpo resbalaba poco a poco, y la verdad era, que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.  
  
Jensen veía como Jared resbalaba lentamente, mientras intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa. No podía moverse. El brazo dislocado le colgaba totalmente desprovisto de movilidad, y el más mínimo movimiento le hacía sentir como si se lo estuvieran arrancando de cuajo.  
  
Jared lucho unos metros más, con desesperación, con el pánico agarrotando todo su cuerpo agotado, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y finalmente, cuando sintió que sus pies perdían apoyo al llegar al agujero, levantó la mirada hacia Jensen.  
  
Jensen no podía respirar. Veía como Jared se acercaba a aquel agujero sin poder frenarse, y entonces él levantó la cabeza, y su mirada angustiada se clavó en sus ojos, mientras sus labios dibujaron un “te quiero”, haciéndole sentir que se le paraba el corazón. El agujeró engulló a Jared sin compasión, irradiando después una luz cegadora que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, todo había desaparecido.  
  
No había ni rastro del fantasma.   
  
  
Ni del agujero.  
  
  
  
  
Ni de Jared.  
  
  
\- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Sara había descendido la mitad del camino que le separaba de Jensen cuando este soltó un grito de dolor que le puso la piel de gallina. Miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo de ver como Jared se soltaba de él y empezaba a resbalar pendiente abajo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el agujero del que emergía un haz de luz hacia el cielo.  
  
En ese momento, llegó a la altura de un árbol y se agarró a él, quedándose parada, mirando hacia abajo, viendo a Jared descender mientras el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que podía oír sus propios latidos.  
  
Eric, Jim y Harry estaban de pie al borde del terraplén, mirando lo que ocurría allí abajo, en silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada. Jim sintió cómo dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando Jared llegó al borde del agujero. Por un momento, contuvo la respiración, y sintió como si el corazón se le parara en el pecho mientras veía a Jared desaparecer dentro que aquel resplandor violeta.  
  
El fogonazo de luz que se irradió del agujero les hizo retroceder un paso, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, y cuando este desapareció y volvieron a mirar hacia abajo, allí ya no había nada. Ni agujero, ni Jared. Habían desaparecido, como si todo aquello hubiera sido un mal sueño.  
  
Entonces oyeron unos sollozos, y los tres dirigieron su mirada al árbol donde Jensen todavía seguía sentado, rodeando el tronco con un brazo para sujetarse. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
\- Vamos, hay que sacar a Jensen de ahí. – Inmediatamente dio un tirón de la cuerda que sujetaba a Sara, para llamar su atención, ya que seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar donde Jared había desaparecido unos segundos antes. Sara levantó la cabeza, y Harry le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que debía seguir descendiendo.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen quería morirse. Jared había desaparecido, tragado por aquel agujero que sabe dios a dónde le había llevado. Tras unos primeros segundos de estupor, sin poder reaccionar, sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco y tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para vomitar.   
  
Bilis, bilis amarga que le quemaba la garganta. Eso era todo lo que era capaz de escupir. Tan amarga como el sentimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo. Todavía podía ver a Jared resbalando por el agujero. Podía ver aquella mirada, suplicante y aterrada. Y aquellos labios despidiéndose de él con un “Te quiero”. Y ya no estaba. Le había perdido.  
  
Una nueva nausea le subió desde el estómago haciéndole inclinarse hacia delante, lo que hizo que un dolor insoportable se irradiara desde su hombro por todo el brazo, y se extendiera por la clavícula y el cuello, haciéndole marearse casi hasta perder el sentido.  
  
Iba a morir. Tanto si aquellos malditos fantasmas iban a por él como si no, porque no podía ni moverse. Moriría allí sentado, aferrado a un árbol, llorando por la persona a la que más había querido en toda su vida. Si ese maldito agujero no se hubiera cerrado, no dudaría ni un solo segundo en dejarse caer hacia él. Al menos así terminaría su vida junto a Jared.  
  
En ese momento algo le tocó la espalda haciéndole pegar un bote y arrancándole un grito de dolor por el movimiento brusco.  
  
-Sshhh Jensen soy yo, Sara. Tranquilo Jensen, tranquilo, soy yo. – Sara acariciaba la espalda del rubio con su mano, mientras intentaba hacer que girara la cabeza y le mirara a la cara. – Mírame Jensen, soy yo, Sara.  
  
Jensen se giró, y cuando vio a Sara junto a él, lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, y echarse a llorar como un niño.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Siguieron soltando cuerda, sin apartar la mirada de Sara, que poco a poco iba resbalando por la pendiente, hasta que poco después llegó a la altura de Jensen. Los tres vieron en silencio cómo esta se acercaba a él, y poco después Jensen se refugiaba en sus brazos. Pudieron oír sus sollozos desde arriba, y los tres sintieron que un nudo se les formaba en el estómago.  
  
\- Vamos Sara, no podemos perder tiempo. – Harry fue el que rompió el silencio. – Hay que subirle cuanto antes, no sabemos lo que puede pasar.  
  
\- ¿Y Jared? – Eric todavía no podía creerse que hubieran perdido a Jared de esa manera. Se sentía incapaz de marcharse así sin más. Sentía que le estaban abandonando, sentía que tenían que hacer algo.  
  
\- Jared ya no está. – dijo Harry con voz consternada. Tenemos que ser prácticos y realistas. No podemos hacer nada por él. Pero todavía podemos sacar a Jensen de aquí.  
  
\- ¡Joder Harry! – dijo Jim girándose hacia él. – ¡Dijiste que no podían hacerles daño!  
  
\- No Jim. Dije que no podían tocarles. Nunca había visto nada semejante. Es la primera vez que veo que uno de esos hijos de puta hace algo así. No tengo ni idea de qué coño ha sido eso, pero la verdad, tampoco quiero quedarme aquí para averiguarlo.  
  
\- Deberíamos bajar. Ver qué coño ha pasado. A lo mejor encontramos alguna pista ahí abajo. – Jim tampoco se sentía a gusto con la idea de marcharse de allí sin más.  
  
\- ¿Bajar? ¿Y cómo íbamos a subir después? Jim, eso es una locura. Además, Jensen parece estar herido, tenemos que subirle y llevarle a un hospital.  
  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada fija en Sara y en Jensen, que seguía llorando abrazado a la chica.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared estaba aterrorizado. Sintió como sus pies perdían apoyo al llegar al borde del agujero y luego el resto de su cuerpo les seguía, cayendo en el vacío, mientras el resplandor violeta le envolvía.  
  
Se sintió caer y una sensación de vértigo hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco. Era como en los sueños. Como en esos sueños en los que te despiertas de repente, sobresaltado, con la sensación de estar cayendo en el vacío.  
  
No supo cuánto duró la caída, quizá solo fueron unos segundos, pero a él le pareció interminable. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se estrellaría contra algo. Se preguntaba si le dolería, o si sería tan rápido que no sentiría nada. _“Que sea rápido por favor. Que no me quede medio muerto, agonizando, con todo el cuerpo roto. Por lo menos que sea rápido.”_  
  
Entonces chocó contra algo. Pero el dolor no fue muy fuerte, lo que le sorprendió, dejándole confundido durante una fracción de segundo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Entonces sintió frío. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando algo frío y húmedo le envolvió por completo, confundiéndole aún más, y haciéndole preguntarse dónde diablos había caído.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, y un pensamiento se abrió paso en su cerebro, lentamente, como si este estuviera dormido y no pudiera procesar la información que su cuerpo le enviaba.  
  
Tras unos segundos de total desconcierto, aquel pensamiento se instaló en su mente, que pareció despertar de repente, haciéndole comprender que estaba bajo el agua. Había caído al agua. _“Tengo que salir de aquí”._ Fue una orden directa a todo su cuerpo que inmediatamente empezó a moverse desesperadamente, impulsándole hacia la superficie.  
  
No iba a llegar. Sentía como los pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire, y sus brazos y sus piernas aceleraron sus movimientos en un intento desesperado por salir del agua, pero ya no podía aguantar más, e instintivamente, su boca aspiró profundamente en busca de aire, llenando sus pulmones de agua, justo en el momento en que su cerebro empezó a notar la falta de oxígeno, haciéndole ver decenas de lucecitas brillantes a su alrededor. Y justo cuando estaba apunto de rendirse, sintió que su cabeza se liberaba de la presión del agua a su alrededor y salía a la superficie.  
  
Boqueó en busca de aire, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con una tos salvaje, rechazando el agua que ocupaba sus pulmones, y durante un minuto agónico luchó por conseguir respirar a la vez que escupía todo el agua que había tragado. Mientras su cuerpo intentaba sobrevivir casi de manera instintiva, sintió algo duro golpear contra su costado.  
  
Tanteó con la mano, comprobando que era suelo firme, y se arrastró con dificultad hasta quedar tumbado boca abajo sobre la piedra fría, todavía tosiendo, escupiendo agua, y respirando de forma salvaje para intentar recuperar todo el oxígeno que le había faltado.  
  
Finalmente, pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Su respiración se hizo más regular, aunque todavía agitada, y dejó de toser. Entonces apoyó su cara contra el suelo y totalmente extenuado, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jensen. Vamos Jensen, tienes que tranquilizarte un poco. – Sara no sabía como conseguir que Jensen reaccionara para poder sacarle de allí.  
  
\- Jared…se… se ha ido – Jensen no hacía más que balbucear lo mismo una y otra vez mientras no paraba de llorar. – Se… se ha ido… Jared… Jared…  
  
\- Lo sé Jensen, lo sé. Pero escúchame, tenemos que salir de aquí. Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, vamos, Jensen mírame. – Sara le hizo levantar la cabeza, buscando sus ojos.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – Tenía el brazo extendido pegado a su cuerpo, totalmente inerte. Y Sara intentó hacerle fijar su atención en eso, para ver si podía conseguir que dejara de pensar por un momento en lo que le había pasado a Jared.  
  
Jensen giró la cabeza y se miró el brazo, haciendo un gesto de dolor.  
  
\- Es el hombro, está dislocado. No puedo moverme.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Sara sabía lo que era aquello. Por desgracia lo había sufrido un par de veces, y sabía que el dolor que estaría sintiendo Jensen en ese momento debía ser horrible. – Vale, escucha, vamos a intentar sujetar un poco el brazo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sara agarró la mano de Jensen con delicadeza, y le hizo doblar el brazo, apoyando el antebrazo sobre su estómago, como si tuviera un cabestrillo puesto. Luego se quitó el jersey y lo pasó alrededor del brazo, sujetándolo y atando las mangas detrás de su cuello. Jensen no pudo evitar un gemido. Cada vez que esas punzadas de dolor le subían por la clavícula hacia el cuello, sentía que se mareaba.  
  
Apoyó la frente contra el árbol al que estaba agarrado y respiró profundamente, intentando recuperarse y calmar un poco el dolor.  
  
\- Vale, Jensen, escúchame. Jim, Erik y Harry están arriba. Voy a ponerte este arnés, y ellos nos subirán tirando de la cuerda.  
  
Jensen giró la cabeza y le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.  
  
\- ¿Subir? ¿Subir a dónde? ¡Sara Jared ha desaparecido en un puto agujero ahí abajo! ¡No pienso subir a ningún sitio! ¡Diles a Jim y a Erik, que ni ellos ni nadie va a conseguir hacerme salir de este puto bosque sin encontrar a Jared!  
  
\- Jensen, – Sara no sabía que decir. Aquello le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. – Jensen no podemos…  
  
\- No sigas, Sara. Ponme ese jodido arnés y diles que me bajen hasta abajo. No sé vosotros, pero yo, voy a buscar a Jared.  
  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

\- Jensen, pero si casi no puedes moverte. – Sara no sabía que decirle para convencerle de que aquello era una locura, aunque por otra parte, le entendía perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, Jared no era un simple amigo, era mucho más, era su pareja.  
  
\- Sara, no voy a discutir esto ¿vale? Haz el favor de ponerme el arnés, y dile a Erik que quiero que me bajen.  
  
Jensen estaba decidido a buscar a Jared, a pesar de que el dolor del hombro le estaba matando, en realidad, no estaba seguro de si iba a poder moverse demasiado, pero tenía que intentarlo.  
  
Sara, le miró a la cara durante un momento. Estaba totalmente pálido, y una expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su cara, pero sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que cogió el arnés y empezó a metérselo por las piernas, con cuidado de moverle lo menos posible.  
  
Después de unos minutos, y de unos cuantos gritos de dolor por parte de Jensen, por fin Sara consiguió colocarle el arnés y fijar la cuerda. Jensen estaba más pálido aún que cuando empezaron, si eso era posible, y su cara estaba empapada en sudor. Se quedó un momento sentado contra el árbol, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco y respirando profundamente, intentando recomponerse un poco.  
  
Sara le miraba con preocupación. Entendía lo que sentía, y lo que quería hacer, pero tenía serias dudas de que pudiera conseguirlo. Ella sabía lo que tenía que estar pasando, sabía que el dolor era insoportable, y que probablemente estaría mareado por la luxación.  
  
\- Vamos, llama a Erik. – Jensen lo dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, aún recuperando las fuerzas.  
  
Sara sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Erik.  
  
\- Erik, escucha, Jensen no quiere subir. Quiere que le bajéis hasta abajo. Ha dicho que no piensa subir hasta que encuentre a Jared.  
  
Erik bajó la mirada al suelo. Tenía que apoyar a Jensen. Sabía lo que Jared significaba para él, y también sabía que Jim se pondría de su lado, así que no lo dudó más.  
  
\- Bien, Jensen quiere bajar. – Dijo girándose hacia los otros dos.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Harry le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Erik, lo único que va a conseguir es que le maten a él también. Siento mucho lo de su amigo, pero eso es una locura.  
  
Erik miró a Harry durante un momento, y luego suspiró y miró a Jim. – Él no es su amigo Harry.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Y si no son amigos por qué coño… - Harry se calló a mitad de la frase cuando entendió lo que Erik le estaba diciendo. – Joder. – Suspiró fuertemente y miró a Jim. – Y supongo que tú también te vas a poner de su lado ¿no?  
  
\- Jim miró a Erik y luego a Harry y asintió.  
  
\- Está bien, como queráis. Pero que conste que estáis todos como una cabra, vamos a acabar todos muertos. – Harry agarró la cuerda que sujetaba a Jensen y se puso en posición para bajarle.  
  
El descenso de los metros que le separaban de la base del terraplén, fue una auténtica tortura para Jensen. Se tumbó boca arriba y se dejó deslizar mientras los tres hombres soltaban cuerda desde arriba, cada movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas. Al principio, apretó los dientes, y procuró mantenerse entero, sujetando su hombro dislocado con la otra mano, pero lo consiguió durante poco tiempo, y acabó bajando entre gemidos de dolor y sin poder contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Una vez llegó abajo, soltó la cuerda del arnés y se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, rezando para que al menos, el dolor se le aliviara un poco.  
  
Unos minutos después, Sara llegaba a su lado, y mientras los otros tres bajaban la pendiente, se acercó a Jensen.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿cómo estás? – Jensen no le contestó, respiraba profundamente, intentando soportar las punzadas de dolor que le recorrían el hombro. – Jensen escúchame, tenemos que colocarte el hombro en su sitio. Si no, no vas a poder ni moverte.  
  
\- ¿También eres traumatóloga, Sara? Deberías pedir un aumento de sueldo.  
  
\- Jensen, no estoy bromeando. Yo he pasado por eso, sé lo que es, y sé que si no te colocamos el hombro, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
\- Bien, pues colócamelo. – Jensen solo quería que aquel dolor terminara, o al menos se redujera, le daba igual cómo.  
  
\- Bien, en cuanto Jim y los otros lleguen aquí abajo lo haremos.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared se despertó poco a poco. Desorientado. Al principio ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba, ni lo que había pasado. Solo sentía algo frío bajo él, frío y duro. Intentó despejar su cabeza y sin siquiera abrir los ojos trató de recordar cómo había acabado allí. Entonces oyó un susurro sobre su cabeza que le devolvió a la realidad de golpe, haciéndole estremecerse y formándole un nudo en el estómago.  
  
Recordó el terraplén, el agujero, su caída, y el agua. No pudo contener un sollozo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No tenía ni idea de dónde había ido a parar, pero lo que sí sabía, era que ahora estaba solo. Y que no lo iba a poder soportar.  
  
Pensó en quedarse allí, tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que le llegara la hora. Ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No quería ver nada, no quería oír nada. Solo quería que todo terminara de una vez.  
  
Pasó un rato sin moverse, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y todo lo que ocupaba su mente era siempre Jensen. El día que le conoció, el día que finalmente se enrollaron, sus bromas, sus pecas, su manera de reír, y su manera de sonrojarse, que él adoraba. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar.  
  
\- Jen, joder ¿por qué coño ha tenido que pasarnos esto? – Hablaba en voz alta, intentando llenar el silencio que le envolvía. - ¿Dónde estás Jen? No puedes dejarme aquí solo. Yo solo no puedo con esto. Jensen por favor. JEEEEEENSEEEEEN.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik, Jim y Harry, bajaron el terraplén por tramos, sujetando las cuerdas pasándolas por detrás de algún árbol, y sujetándose los unos a los otros. Casi veinte minutos después consiguieron llegar abajo sin ningún percance, aparte de algún resbalón sin demasiada importancia.  
  
Nada más pisar suelo llano, Erik y Jim se acercaron corriendo a Jensen, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, pálido por el dolor.  
  
\- Tiene el hombro dislocado. – Les informó Sara. – Hay que colocárselo, si no, no va a poder ir a ninguna parte.  
  
Jim miró a Sara con cara de preocupación. - ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?  
  
\- Mejor que lo hagáis vosotros, tenéis más fuerza, yo os indicaré como.  
  
Sara le dijo a Eric que se arrodillara al lado de Jensen, en el lado del brazo bueno, y que le sujetara por debajo del brazo. – Mantenle firme, que cuando Jim tire de él no se mueva.  
  
Luego, soltó con cuidado el jersey que había utilizado para hacerle el cabestrillo y cogió la mano de Jensen. Este pegó un bote y se puso tenso.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jensen, no te va a doler, solo relaja el brazo y déjame a mí.  
  
Sara colocó el brazo de Jensen sobre el suelo, extendido y le dijo a Jim que le agarrara de la mano. – Bien, ahora tienes que tirar del brazo, con todas tus fuerzas, hasta que notes que vuelve a su posición.  
  
\- Joder, ¿y no le va a doler? – Jim no estaba convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea, tenía la sensación de que aquello tenía que doler mucho.  
  
\- No te preocupes, no le dolerá más de lo que ya le duele.  
  
Jim asintió y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Jensen, y una vez que Eric, le tuvo bien sujeto tiró con fuerza del brazo. Durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. Luego Jensen soltó un pequeño quejido y Jim aflojó, dispuesto a soltar a Jensen, pero Sara le detuvo. – No pares Jim, sigue tirando, tira con fuerza. – Jim se estaba poniendo nervioso, sentía que la mano empezaba a temblarle. – Vamos Jim, tienes que hacerlo joder. – Jim cerró los ojos y tiró con toda su fuerza del brazo.  
  
\- ¡Aaaahhhh! – Jim pudo sentir como el hombro se colocaba en su sitio, haciendo soltar un grito de dolor a Jensen.  
  
\- Ya, ya está – Sara agarró la mano de Jensen, haciendo que Jim le soltara, y le dobló el brazo colocándoselo otra vez sobre el estómago. – Vale, ya está. Tranquilo Jensen, ya verás como pronto te va a doler mucho menos.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero desde que se había despertado, lo único que podía hacer era volver a repetir en su mente una y otra vez lo que había pasado antes de acabar allí. Y siempre acababa deteniendo sus recuerdos en el mismo punto. La cara de Jensen cuando él le dislocó el hombro. Jensen estaba herido, en mitad de aquel terraplén, solo.  
  
\- Pero no puedo ayudarle. – Estaba temblando, tenía frío y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía si por que llevaba casi un día entero llorando o por haber estado a punto de ahogarse, pero era como si tuviera una aguja clavada en sus sienes.  
  
\- Dios, me va a estallar la cabeza. – Todavía no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos. No tenía ni idea de lo que se iba a encontrar, no sabía dónde estaba, ni si había fantasmas en aquel lugar. – Jensen. – Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando volvió a recordar a Jensen agarrado a aquel árbol. – No va a poder salir de allí, no él solo. Tengo que ayudarle. - ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabía si podía salir de allí.  
  
\- Y nunca lo vas a saber si ni siquiera abres los ojos. – Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando encontrar una razón para moverse de una vez. – Vale Jay, tienes que moverte, Jensen no se quedaría aquí parado como un inútil. Tienes que hacer algo.  
  
Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se incorporó, poniéndose de rodillas, todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- No voy a ver nada raro, cuando abra los ojos, no voy a ver nada raro, todo va a ser normal. – Jared estaba intentando autoconvencerse, cuando de repente, a su espalda oyó un ruido que casi le paró el corazón.  
  
Al principio no supo determinar qué había sido. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había oído algo cayendo al agua. Algo grande había caído al agua detrás de él.  
  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

Jared sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna de abajo arriba cuando oyó el chapoteo del agua a sus espaldas. _“Dios, ¿y ahora qué?”_ No quería ni siquiera imaginar qué era lo que se iba a encontrar en el agua, sus manos empezaron a temblar y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la frente en el suelo y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Quería desaparecer de allí, esfumarse, ya no podía soportar más.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Era increíble. Había pasado un cuarto de hora desde que le habían reducido la luxación y lo único que le quedaba era un dolor sordo pero muy soportable. Y eso que no había tomado ningún calmante contra el dolor.  
  
Le habían dejado un rato para recuperarse un poco y acababa de levantarse del suelo, uniéndose a los demás.  
  
\- ¿Mejor Jen? – Jim le pasó una mano por la espalda, mientras le miraba el cabestrillo imporvisado con gesto preocupado.  
  
\- Sí Jim, mucho mejor, ya casi no me duele.  
  
\- Mira, este es Harry, él sabía hace tiempo lo que estaba pasando en el bosque. Es una especie de cazador.  
  
\- ¿Cazador? – Harry le miró como si estuviera chalado. – Yo no soy cazador. Los fantasmas no pueden cazarse. Menuda tontería.  
  
\- Bueno, lo que sea. El caso es que él nos ha ayudado a encontraros.  
  
\- Bien, - Jensen miró a Harry ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que esto me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa, yo he visto muchos fantasmas por aquí, pero esto del agujero no lo había visto nunca.  
  
\- ¿Qué sabes de los fantasma?  
  
\- Todo empezó hace unos seis meses. Hasta entonces, aquí no había pasado nunca nada, como mucho algún adolescente herido leve por venir al bosque de campamento y emborracharse. Pero desde hace seis meses, han desaparecido varios chicos jóvenes, y los fantasmas aparecen en el bosque casi todas las noches.  
  
\- ¿Tú los has visto?  
  
\- Sí, muchas veces, y nunca me han tocado, ni me han atacado de ninguna manera, simplemente aparecen, hacen ruidos, y ya está. Lo que ha pasado hace un rato no lo había visto nunca.  
  
\- Vale, pues habrá que pensar en algo. Hay que encontrar a Jared como sea.  
  
\- Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es registrar toda la zona, a ver si encontramos alguna pista.  
  
\- Sí, es buena idea. – dijo Erik. – deberíamos separarnos, pero sin perdernos de vista, sin alejarnos unos de otros, y registrar todo esto. Tiene que haber algo que nos dé una pista.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Diez minutos después estaban todos con la mirada fija en el suelo, rastreando cada palmo del terreno, en busca de cualquier cosa. Se habían separado, pero no demasiado, todos se podían ver unos a otros. Eso si levantaban la mirada del suelo, claro, pero todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacían.  
  
Erik, Jim y Sara se habían acercado a la zona de los árboles, a unos metros del terraplén, y apartaban arbustos y ramas buscando alguna huella u otra señal. Harry rastreaba cada palmo del camino que había entre el terraplén y los árboles, y Jensen, se había dirigido directamente al punto donde había aparecido el agujero.  
  
De pronto, empezaron a oírse los susurros otra vez, casi inaudibles al principio, pero se elevaron hasta llenar el silencio del bosque, llantos, gemidos, risas histéricas, gritos… todo se mezclaba en un murmullo atronador que les puso los pelos de punta.  
  
Sara sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad en el pecho, y levantó la mirada, buscando a sus compañeros, todos habían dejado de mirar el suelo por un momento, y miraban a su alrededor, intentando adivinar de donde llegaba todo aquello.  
  
Entonces sintió un movimiento extraño a su derecha, giró la cabeza, y le vio. Era una chica, con un vestido blanco de tela vaporosa, manchado de sangre a la altura de su abdomen. Era como si la chica estuviera flotando en el aire. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y el vestido se movía como mecido por una ligera brisa. Brisa que Sara estaba segura de que no había.  
  
Se había quedado sin habla, quería llamar la atención de sus amigos, advertirles de la presencia del fantasma, pero era incapaz de articular palabra. Así que intentó tranquilizarse. Empezó a repetirse una y otra vez que Harry tenía razón. Que no podía tocarle, que no podía hacerle daño. Y cuando estaba prácticamente convencida, miró a Jim, y justo en ese momento otro fantasma apareció, justo delante de él.  
  
Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se acercó a Sara, para que se tranquilizara, y le agarró del brazo. – No le mires, Sara. Haz como si no le vieras, no va a tocarte, estate tranquila.  
  
Jim había empezado a desplazarse hacia su izquierda, acercándose a Erik poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada del fantasma que había aparecido frente a él. El corazón le golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza, pero se juró a sí mismo que iba a controlarse. Entonces todo se convirtió en un caos.  
  
Aparecieron tres fantasmas más, todos estaban situados en el camino, entre ellos y Jensen, que estaba acuclillado en el punto donde había aparecido el agujero, sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Los fantasmas formaron una barrera entre ellos y Jensen, y cuando Harry intentó avanzar hacia él, los cinco abrieron sus bocas, enseñando los dientes afilados y lanzaron un alarido que les hizo taparse los oídos y retroceder, intentando escapar del ruido infernal.  
  
Entonces vieron elevarse hacia el cielo el cañón de luz violeta, durante solo un segundo, y acto seguido todo desapareció. La luz, los fantasmas, los gritos, los llantos, las risas, los susurros… y Jensen.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen estaba intentando encontrar alguna señal de Jared, justo en el sitio donde había desaparecido. Donde unos minutos antes, había un agujero que parecía querer tragarse el bosque entero. Hacía rato que habían vuelto aquellos ruidos, pero procuraba ignorarlos, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Jared.  
  
Aquello era inútil, no estaba encontrando absolutamente nada. No había ni rastro. Jensen se levantó dispuesto a hablar con Harry, tenían que pensar en otra cosa, y rápido, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con cinco fantasmas flotando a su alrededor, y que le separaban de sus amigos.  
  
Jensen se quedó sin respiración durante un momento, y entonces, sintió que una luz violeta le rodeaba, y durante una fracción de segundo, sintió que estaba flotando en el aire, como si pudiera volar. Pero solo fue eso, una fracción de segundo, porque inmediatamente después, estaba cayendo al vacío, a un agujero oscuro del que no podía ver el fondo.  
  
La caída le hizo tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo, provocando un latigazo de dolor que le recorrió todo el brazo y se irradió desde el hombro hasta su cabeza, a donde llegó en forma de explosión de luz, haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas por el dolor. Y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, su cuerpo golpeó contra algo.  
  
El frío le caló hasta los huesos, poniéndole toda la piel de gallina y nublándole la mente. Estaba entrando en pánico, y no era capaz de pensar con claridad. _“Jensen joder, espabila tío”_ , se dijo a sí mismo intentando calmarse un poco.  
  
Agua. Había caído al agua. Estaba sumergido y no podía respirar. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática y empezó a patalear intentando alcanzar la superficie, impulsándose con su mano libre. El movimiento brusco volvió a provocarle una punzada de dolor en el hombro que le hizo soltar un grito justo en el momento en que alcanzaba la superficie.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Aaaaaaahhhh! – A Jared se le cortó la respiración. Aquel grito. Aquella voz. Abrió los ojos y se giró rápidamente mirando hacia el agua, justo a tiempo de ver como la cabeza de Jensen se sumergía en el agua.  
  
\- ¡Jen!¡Jensen! – El corazón le latía en el pecho a toda velocidad, no se podía creer que fuera Jensen, se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo ni un segundo, buscando a Jensen, que se había hundido otra vez.  
  
Jared se sumergió en el punto donde había visto desaparecer al rubio bajo el agua y empezó a tantear, estirando sus brazos buscando a su alrededor con desesperación. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, Jensen estaba ahí abajo, tenía que encontrarle ya.  
  
No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, buscando con sus manos, pero no encontraba nada, parecía que Jensen se hubiera esfumado. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago y sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, mezclándose con el agua de aquel pozo, o lago, o lo que fuera.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen no tenía fuerzas, con un solo brazo útil, y el dolor del hombro dislocado recorriéndole medio cuerpo, era incapaz de volver a impulsarse a la superficie, se hundía cada vez más sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Iba a perder el conocimiento, sus pulmones ya no aguantaban más sin oxígeno. Por un segundo se preguntó si ese había sido también el final de Jared, ahogado en aquel pozo, entonces la idea no le pareció tan mala, al menos estaría con él. Relajó su cuerpo, dispuesto a dejarse caer hasta el fondo, y entonces sintió que alguien le agarraba por la camisa y tiraba de él hacia arriba.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de subir a la superficie para coger aire, finalmente la mano de Jared chocó contra algo. Por fin. Allí estaba. Agarró a Jensen por la camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba, todo lo rápido que pudo, sacándole a la superficie.  
  
Jared respiraba con la boca totalmente abierta, como si necesitara todo el oxígeno del mundo, mientras tiraba de Jensen hacia la roca.  
  
\- Jen, vamos Jen, ya está, – Jared hablaba entre jadeos mientras intentaba recuperarse. – Vamos Jen, tienes que respirar, venga, no puedes hacerme esto tío, ahora que estás aquí no puedes dejarme así, joder. – Sacó el cuerpo de Jensen del agua, dejándolo tumbado sobre la piedra, y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a hacerle el boca a boca.  
  
Tres bocanadas de aire después, Jensen reaccionó. Jared le tumbó de lado inmediatamente, para que expulsara toda el agua que había tragado, mientras tosía sin parar.  
  
\- Eso es Jen, eso es, tranquilo – Jared se sentó en el suelo, colocando el cuerpo de Jensen entre sus piernas y haciéndole apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano y abrazaba su cuerpo con la otra. – Tranquilo Jen, respira, ya se ha pasado.  
  
Mientras la respiración de Jensen iba volviendo a la normalidad, Jared empezó a mecer su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciarle, y besando delicadamente su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Había estado a punto de perder a Jensen, y solo de pensarlo, un nudo le encogía el estómago cortándole casi la respiración.  
  
Pero ya estaban juntos otra vez, eso era todo lo que le importaba. Tenía a Jensen a su lado, y juntos iban a salir de allí.  
  
  



	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Jensen tardó unos minutos en normalizar su respiración, se sentía mareado por la falta de aire, y todavía no podía creerse que Jared estuviera allí. Llegó a pensar que había muerto, que los dos estaban muertos y se había encontrado en alguna parte del más allá, y la verdad era que no le importó, prefería eso a seguir viviendo sin él.  
  
Según fue recuperando fuerzas, se fue agarrando a Jared, devolviéndole el abrazo, aferrándose a él como si tuviera miedo de volver a perderle, y finalmente cuando se sintió más recuperado, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Estamos muertos?  
  
Jared sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban un kilómetro a la redonda.  
  
\- No Jen, creo que no estamos muertos. Me duele demasiado todo el cuerpo como para estar muerto.  
  
Jensen levantó la mano y le acarició la cara suavemente, todavía no se lo podía creer.  
  
\- ¿Entonces dónde estamos?  
  
\- No tengo ni idea, cuando llegué aquí, casi me ahogo, y acabé tumbado en el suelo medio inconsciente, me he despertado justo antes de que tú cayeras al agua.  
  
Jensen se incorporó un poco, acercándose a Jared, y le besó suavemente en los labios, apretándose contra su cuerpo.  
  
\- Creí que te había perdido. – dijo sin poder evitar que se le escapara un sollozo.  
  
Jared respondió al beso, sujetando con una mano la cara de Jensen y profundizando más, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara del contacto.  
  
\- No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí Jen. Un par de fantasmas no son capaces de hacer que no vuelva a verte.  
  
Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y se dieron unos minutos así, sin moverse, agradeciendo el volver a sentirse el uno al otro. Estaban juntos, eso era lo importante, todo lo demás lo superarían juntos.  
  
\- Jen, perdóname.  
  
Jensen se separó un poco de Jared para poder mirarle a los ojos, con expresión extrañada.  
  
\- ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué?  
  
Jared bajó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.  
  
\- Por lo del brazo. Te lo he dislocado ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jared mirándole muy serio. – Eh, Jay. No se te ocurra volver a decir eso. No ha sido culpa tuya ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes la culpa de ser más grande que un mastodonte, – dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su boca y besando a Jared suavemente. – Además, si no fueras tan grande, seguro que no me gustabas tanto.  
  
Jared se sonrojó en parte avergonzado, y en parte porque seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo del brazo de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
\- Ahora no mucho. Jim y Erik me lo han colocado, y ya casi no duele.  
  
\- ¿Jim y Erik? – Jared miraba a Jensen como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
\- Joder, claro, que tu no te has enterado de eso. Sara, Jim y Erik han venido… bueno han ido… o lo que sea a donde estábamos. Nos estaban buscando. Iban con un hombre del pueblo que por lo visto se ha encontrado con los fantasmas muchas veces.  
  
\- ¿Y entonces cómo coño has terminado aquí?  
  
Jensen se sentó al lado de Jared y empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que él había desaparecido.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik no se podía creer lo que había pasado. Estaba con la boca abierta, mirando sin pestañear al sitio donde unos segundos antes estaba Jensen acuclillado en el suelo.  
  
\- ¡Joder!¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ha desaparecido delante de nuestros putos ojos! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! – Erik se lió a patadas con las ramas y piedras que había por el suelo, totalmente desesperado. ¿Qué coño iban a hacer?  
  
Mientras, Jim estaba sentado en el suelo, pálido y con cara de circunstancias. Aquello era demasiado para cualquiera. Primero Jared y ahora Jensen, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando en aquel maldito bosque. Veía a Erik, que parecía haberse vuelto loco y seguía descargando su frustración contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso, y quiso decir algo, pero era incapaz, no le salían las palabras.  
  
Miró a Sara y le sorprendió su expresión. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, sujetándose la barbilla con una mano y con cara pensativa. Como si estuviera intentando recordar algo.  
  
\- Sara. ¿En que piensas?  
  
Sara se volvió al oír su nombre, como si acabara de salir de un trance. - ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que en qué estás pensando, casi se te ve salir humo por las orejas.  
  
\- No sé, – Sara pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar. – Hay algo… tengo la sensación de que lo que acabamos de ver me recuerda a algo. Como si hubiera visto algo parecido antes… Pero no consigo recordar lo que es.  
  
\- ¿Has visto fantasmas antes? – Jim empezaba a pensar que a Sara aquello le había afectado demasiado.  
  
\- No joder, no me refiero a eso. No los fantasmas. Alguna otra cosa. No lo sé Jim, se me escapa.  
  
\- ¡Eh! ¡Harry! – Jim y Sara se volvieron al oír los gritos de Erik. Estaba de pie llamando a Harry que estaba acuclillado en el mismo punto donde había desaparecido Jensen.  
  
\- Vamos Harry, sal de ahí. Solo nos falta que tú también desaparezcas y no seamos ni siquiera capaces de salir de aquí. ¡Harry, joder sal de ahí!  
  
\- Tranquilo, Erik, - dijo Harry levantando la mirada del suelo. – Yo no voy a desaparecer. Creo que estoy un poco mayor para eso. Todos los que han desaparecido son chicos jóvenes.  
  
\- Ya y según tú los fantasmas no podían hacernos nada, y Jensen ha desaparecido delante de nuestras narices.  
  
\- ¿Vale, y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Jim levantándose del suelo.  
  
Erik le miró durante un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y finalmente sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número. - ¿Rob? Soy Erik. Escúchame, necesito que me hagas un favor.  
  
Harry se acercó a Jim sin dejar de mirar a Erik - ¿Con quién está hablando?  
  
\- Con Rob. Es nuestro jefe de prensa. Y un genio buscando información de todo tipo. Si alguna vez quieres enterarte de algo, cualquier cosa, pregúntaselo a Rob, que te encuentra la información seguro.  
  
\- Si, escúchame Rob. – Erik paseaba de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa mientras hablaba. – Necesito que me busques una información. Es sobre los chicos desaparecidos en el bosque. Quiero que busques cualquier cosa rara que pasara antes de empezar las desapariciones. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ser el detonante. Sea lo que sea Rob. Aunque te parezca la cosa más rara del mundo. Y cuando lo tengas me llamas.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Bueno, ¿Y dónde crees que estamos? – Jensen miró a Jared durante un momento, y luego elevó la mirada hacia el techo de la cueva.  
  
\- No lo sé. Pero si te digo la verdad, yo tuve la sensación de que el suelo se movía bajo mis pies, y luego caí. Quiero decir que no me pareció algo sobrenatural ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente caí por un agujero.  
  
\- Yo la verdad es que no sé ni lo que sentí. En ese momento estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para sentir nada. – Jensen le miró con ternura y le agarró de la nuca, acercando su cara para besarle suavemente.  
  
\- Ha tenido que ser horrible. Sé el miedo que he pasado yo viéndote caer hacia ese agujero, y me imagino que para ti habrá sido mil veces peor.  
  
\- La verdad es que estaba tan bloqueado por el miedo que casi ni me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. – dijo Jared con media sonrisa en la boca y la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
Jensen le hizo levantar la cabeza. – Cada vez que recuerdo el momento en que te vi desaparecer, se me pone un nudo en el estómago. Pensé que no iba a volver a verte nunca más.  
  
Jared sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, todo aquello era demasiada tensión, y estaba a punto de explotar. Se inclinó hacia Jensen y rozó sus labios lentamente. – Pues no vuelvas a recordarlo, Jen. Estoy aquí. – Según lo dijo, cogió a Jensen y le levantó como si no pesara nada, sentándole sobre sus piernas estiradas.  
  
Jensen pasó su mano libre por detrás del cuello de Jared, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que Jared tomó como una invitación. Se inclinó hacia delante, besando su cuello, desde la nuez, recorriéndolo hasta llegar justo debajo de su oreja, y subiendo luego hasta la mandíbula para seguir su contorno hasta llegar a la barbilla.  
  
\- Jay, como vuelvas a darme un susto así, te juro que te mato. – dijo Jensen justo antes de que Jared pasara de su barbilla a su boca e iniciara un beso, suave al principio, lamiendo sus labios, y más profundo después, invadiendo su boca y recorriendo su interior con la lengua, sin dejarse un solo rincón.  
  
\- Te prometo que la próxima vez que un agujero me trague, te llevo conmigo. – contestó Jared con su frente apoyada en la de Jensen y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
\- Bien. Y ahora, creo que deberíamos hacer algo para salir de aquí ¿no te parece?  
  
\- Creo que es una buena idea.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que Erik había llamado a Rob, cuando sonó su teléfono. Erik miró la pantalla y vio que era él quien le llamaba.  
  
\- Dime Rob. ¿Has encontrado algo?  
  
\- Bueno, hay algo, pero no sé si tendrá alguna relación.  
  
\- Espera, voy a poner el manos libres para que te oigan todos. – Erik conectó el manos libres del móvil y los otros tres se acercaron a él. – Dime.  
  
\- Fue aproximadamente un mes antes de la primera desaparición. Ocurrió en unos terrenos al este del lago.  
  
\- Es donde estamos nosotros. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
\- Un cazador y su hija, aparecieron muertos. Sus cuerpos estaban destrozados. Se armó algo de revuelo, porque el terreno lo acababa de comprar un hombre. Un millonario excéntrico del que nadie sabía prácticamente nada. Pero al final la policía dijo que había sido el ataque de un oso. Y así quedó la cosa.  
  
Jim miró a Harry, preguntándole con la mirada.  
  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo, – dijo Harry. – Pero ¿qué puede tener que ver el ataque de un oso con esto?  
  
\- Bueno he encontrado algo más. – se oyó la voz de Rob a través del teléfono. – Por lo visto, tuvieron que hacer la autopsia dos veces, porque el primer forense se negó a afirmar que había sido un oso. Según él esas heridas no se correspondían con un ataque de esas características.  
  
\- ¿Quieres decir que puede que no fuera un oso? ¿Qué puede que les mataran? – Sara hablaba mirando al móvil como si Rob pudiera verle a través de él.  
  
\- Bueno, es una posibilidad. Al menos eso decía el primer forense. Por cierto, os voy a enviar una foto de la chica y su padre, no sé si os servirá de algo, pero es todo lo que he encontrado.  
  
\- Bien. – Eric desconectó el manos libres y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. – Gracias Rob. Si necesito algo más me pondré en contacto contigo.  
  
\- Eh, llámame y tenme al corriente, la gente está muy nerviosa, sobre todo desde que habéis desaparecido, están pensado en empezar a buscaros a vosotros también.  
  
\- Diles que has hablado con nosotros, pero que no te he dicho donde estamos. Así nos dejarán en paz.  
  
\- Bien. Tener cuidado.  
  
Un minuto después, una señal acústica avisó a Eric de que la foto había llegado, abrió el archivo que había recibido y todos se pegaron a él, mirando la pantalla del movil.  
  
\- Joder. – Sara se había quedado con la boca abierta.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Jim le miraba nervioso.  
  
\- Esa chica es el fantasma que he visto justo antes de que Jen desapareciera.  
  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

\- Y el hombre también estaba, – dijo Erik. – Estaba justo delante de mí. Un momento, ¿os fijasteis en el resto de fantasmas?  
  
\- Jim se levantó de hombros. – Yo solo en el que estaba delante mío, con eso tuve bastante, era un chico, joven.  
  
\- Sí, el resto eran chicos jóvenes. – dijo Harry. - ¿En qué estás pensando, Erik?  
  
\- Ese cazador y su hija mueren, y luego desaparecen varios chicos jóvenes. Y los fantasmas que se ven en el bosque son ellos dos y varios chicos jóvenes. Seguro que si comparamos las fotos de los desaparecidos con los fantasmas, concuerdan. Creo que a esa chica y a su padre no les mató ningún oso. Y creo que quien les mató, es el responsable de las desapariciones de los chicos.  
  
\- Eric, - Jim se había quedado pálido escuchando a Eric. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso que estás diciendo?  
  
\- ¿Eh? – Eric le miró extrañado, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.  
  
\- Eso significa que los chicos desaparecidos, son asesinados, igual que el cazador y su hija, por eso se aparecen sus fantasmas. Eso significa que Jensen y Jared…  
  
A Eric le cambió la expresión de la cara. No había pensado en Jensen y Jared como “chicos desaparecidos”. Todavía no había podido asimilarlo.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Habían recorrido el espacio en el que se encontraban, descubriendo que había tres posibles salidas. Túneles que se adentraban en la roca, de los que solo podían distinguir unos metros, hasta que el camino giraba, bien a izquierda o a derecha.  
  
Se dieron cuenta de que tanto la cueva, como los túneles, estaban ligeramente iluminados, lo suficiente para poder moverse por ellos sin golpearse o tropezarse. Lo extraño era, que la luz no llegaba a través de los túneles hasta la cueva. Todo estaba iluminado, como si la propia roca desprendiera luz, creando una sensación extraña de resplandor.  
  
En ese momento se encontraban metidos en el agua, mirando hacia arriba. Jared ayudaba a Jensen, que solo podía usar uno de sus brazos para mantenerse a flote.  
  
\- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué opinas? – le dijo al rubio.  
  
La cúpula de la cueva se elevaba, haciéndose cada vez más estrecha, formando una especie de embudo invertido. A unos tres metros de altura, la oscuridad hacía imposible distinguir nada, por lo que era imposible saber si había algo allí arriba.  
  
\- Yo creo que hemos caído por ahí. Me da que esto tiene muy poco de sobrenatural. Simplemente es un agujero que nos ha hecho caer hasta esta cueva subterránea.  
  
\- Me encanta que seas tan racional, Jen, pero creo que en este caso te estás pasando. Vale que hemos caído por un agujero, hasta ahí me creo tu versión. Pero no digas que aquí no hay nada de sobrenatural. Hemos visto fantasmas tío. ¿Y esa luz que salía del agujero?  
  
\- No lo sé Jay, pero prefiero pensar que habrá una explicación. De momento lo único que me preocupa es salir de aquí, y está claro que por ahí arriba es imposible, así que habrá que decidirse por uno de los tres túneles.  
  
Los dos salieron del agua y se quedaron sobre la piedra, mirando hacia las salidas que habían descubierto anteriormente.  
  
\- ¿Cuál dirías que es la buena?  
  
\- Joder, ni idea. Por mí lo echamos a suertes.  
  
En ese momento un susurro llenó la cueva, arrastrándose por las paredes, y llenando toda la estancia en un momento. Jared agarró la mano de Jensen con fuerza, a la vez que se quedaba completamente pálido y el corazón le empezaba a latir a mil por hora.  
  
\- Mierda. – Jensen miraba a su alrededor, en todas direcciones, intentando ver si aparecía algo en la cueva.  
  
\- Jen. – Jared apretó aún más la mano de Jensen, mientras con la otra señalaba a uno de los túneles que salían de la cueva. Justo en la entrada al túnel había un chico joven, con la piel totalmente blanca y unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, que les miraban fijamente.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik expulsó de su mente la imagen de Jensen y Jared muertos. Cogió aire lentamente, con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad. – Harry. ¿Sabes dónde aparecieron exactamente los cuerpos de ese cazador y su hija?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Harry le miraba con el ceño fruncido. – Erik, ¿en serio crees que es una buena idea?  
  
\- Es la única que se me ocurre, Harry. Si las desapariciones están relacionadas con ellos, tal vez podamos encontrar alguna pista donde aparecieron los cuerpos. ¿Sabes dónde fue, o no?  
  
\- Sí, claro que lo sé. Fue cerca de aquí, a un kilómetro aproximadamente, en dirección norte.  
  
\- Bien, pues vamos. – Erik echó a andar sin esperar respuesta. No pensaba quedarse parado sin hacer nada. Tenían que encontrar a Jared y a Jensen, porque si no, en cualquier momento les iban a ver aparecer como... no, no quería siquiera pensarlo.  
  
\- Erik, - Jim se había acercado a él, siguiendo su paso rápido entre los árboles. - ¿Por qué no llamamos a la policía? ¿No crees que esto ya se escapa de nuestras manos?  
  
\- Joder Jim, ¿Piensas dejarles tirados así, sin hacer nada?  
  
\- Vete a la mierda, Erik. Sabes que no haría eso. Esos chicos son como unos hijos para mí. Lo que digo es que aunque nosotros sigamos con esto, deberíamos avisar a la policía y explicarles lo que hemos descubierto. Quizá ellos puedan encontrar más pistas que nosotros. Es su trabajo.  
  
\- Sí, un trabajo que no han hecho en más de seis meses, Jim. Si para nosotros ha sido tan fácil, ¿por qué ellos no se han dado cuenta?  
  
\- No lo sé Erik, pero aún así, podrían ser de ayuda.  
  
\- Jim, esta gente no quiere oír hablar de fantasmas, ni de nada que les cause problemas. ¿Por qué si no iban a repetir la autopsia de ese cazador y su hija? No sé, Jim, pero tengo la sensación de que la policía no nos iba a ser de mucha ayuda con esto. Se iban a limitar a inventar una explicación racional y a taparlo todo, exactamente igual que han hecho durante los últimos meses.  
  
Jim tenía que reconocer que Erik tenía razón. Estaba claro que esa gente no quería problemas, y la verdad era, que a él mismo le habría costado creer esa historia, si no fuera por lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Vale, tranquilo Jay. – Jensen empezó a dar pequeños pasos, dirigiéndose hacia otro de los túneles, tirando de Jared que parecía estar petrificado. – Jared, joder, espabila. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
  
\- S-sí, sí – Jared pareció reaccionar por fin, y siguió a Jensen.  
  
Los otros dos túneles estaban casi pegados, justo al otro lado de la cueva. Tuvieron que rodear aquella especie de lago subterráneo en el que habían caído, recorriendo todo el contorno de la cueva. Jensen avanzaba a paso rápido, sin apartar la mirada del fantasma.  
  
Estaban a pocos metros de llegar al primero de los túneles, cuando una risa estridente llenó la cueva, a la vez que otra figura aparecía justo delante de la salida que tenían más cerca. Era la chica que habían visto la primera vez, y como entonces, se mantenía suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo.  
  
Jared y Jensen se pararon en seco sin saber qué hacer. Si los fantasmas cubrían las salidas, no iban a poder salir nunca de allí. A Jared le entraron ganas de llorar. Se estaba empezando a hartar de todo aquello. Tenía los nervios de punta y ya no podía más. Soltó la mano de Jensen y avanzó a paso rápido derecho hacia el fantasma.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡Jay, que coño estás haciendo! ¡ Jared joder contéstame!  
  
Jared se giró a poco más de dos metros del fantasma de la chica y miró a Jensen. – Estoy harto Jen. No pienso quedarme aquí como un bobo mirando a estos malditos fantasmas. Quiero salir de este puto bosque e irme a mi casa joder. – Mientras hablaba, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, estaba claro que aquello le había sobrepasado.  
  
\- Eh, eh, vamos tranquilo Jay – Jensen se acercó a él y agarró su cara mientras le besaba suavemente. – vamos a salir de aquí, Jay, no sé cómo pero vamos a salir de aquí, como que me llamo Jensen. – cubrió de besos su cara, los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, mientras seguía hablándole lentamente para tranquilizarle.  
  
\- ¿Me lo prometes Jen? – Jared tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo agradecía el contacto y las caricias del rubio.  
  
\- Te lo prometo, Jay – Jensen besó a Jared más profundamente, lamiendo sus labios, y entrando a explorar su boca, mientras bajaba la mano por su pecho, acariciando los abdominales, y siguiendo más abajo aún, hasta su entrepierna.  
  
\- Je-Jen. – Jared se puso tenso por un momento. – Jen… los fantasmas  
  
\- Que se jodan los fantasmas. – Jensen ya había bajado la cremallera del pantalón de Jared y metió su mano dentro, acariciando suavemente su erección. – Si tienen envidia que se larguen.  
  
Jared se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Jensen meterse bajo sus boxer y agarrar su erección, acariciando todo el glande con su pulgar. Cuando Jensen sintió que Jared se empezaba a relajar, tiró de sus pantalones y sus bóxer, bajándoselos hasta las rodillas, y luego le hizo tumbarse en el suelo.  
  
No podía parar de gemir ante el contacto de Jensen, Estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, y sentía sus dedos dilatándole poco a poco, mientras acariciaba con la lengua el interior de sus muslos, desde la altura de la rodilla, hasta las ingles, donde se recreó, chupando y mordisqueando.  
  
Jensen podía sentir que Jared estaba totalmente entregado, se habría jugado cualquier cosa, a que en ese momento ni siquiera se acordaba de los fantasmas, y él iba a hacer que al menos, durante un rato más, siguiera siendo así. Sacó sus dedos de Jared lentamente, ganándose una protesta por su parte.  
  
\- Tranquilo campeón, ahora llega lo mejor. – Se soltó los pantalones y los bajó lo suficiente para poder liberar su polla, totalmente dura, de la tela, e inmediatamente se colocó entre las piernas de Jared, que levantó las rodillas, buscando una mejor posición.  
  
Jensen se enfundó por completo, de una sola vez, entrando despacio, hasta que su cuerpo quedó totalmente pegado al de Jared, entonces se inclinó y empezó a lamer su cuello, a la vez que se movía dentro y fuera lentamente.  
  
Jared rodeó al rubio con sus brazos, bajando con una caricia por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero, y agarró sus nalgas apretando con fuerza, y acompañando sus embestidas, que cada vez eran más rápidas y más fuertes.  
  
\- Jen, dios, Jen, no… pares… por favor… - podía sentir cómo la erección de Jensen tocaba su próstata en cada embestida, volviéndole loco. Estaba a punto de correrse. Agarró a Jensen por el cuello, y le besó con fuerza, invadiendo su boca mientras el orgasmo sacudía todo su cuerpo haciéndole soltar un largo gemido que murió en los labios del rubio. Pocos segundos después, sintió como él se corría llenándole con su semen.  
  
Durante un momento, se quedaron allí tumbados, Jensen sobre Jared, recuperándose. Cuando el ritmo de su respiración casi se hubo normalizado, Jared abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue la figura del fantasma de la chica, frente a la entrada al túnel, exactamente en la misma posición que antes.  
  
\- Joder, mierda. Ya estoy harto. – Apartó a Jensen de encima suyo, y rápidamente se puso la ropa empapada que le había quitado un momento antes.  
  
\- Jay ¿Qué haces? – Jensen le miraba sorprendido.  
  
– ¿No dicen que los fantasmas son incorpóreos? Pues voy a comprobar si es cierto. - Jared se dio la vuelta, encarando al fantasma, y avanzó derecho hacia el túnel.  
  
Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Jared había perdido el juicio. La tensión había podido con él y no pensaba de manera coherente.  
  
\- ¡Jared ¿estás loco?! ¡Ven aquí!  
  
Cuando Jared llegó al fantasma, cogió aire y contuvo la respiración, mientras daba un paso más, rezando por atravesarle, como pasaba en las películas, pero nada más tocarle, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!!! – Notó que sus pies se separaban del suelo y su cuerpo salía disparado hacia atrás.  
  
Jensen vio alucinado cómo el fantasma enseñaba los dientes en cuanto el cuerpo de Jared entró en contacto con él. Soltó una especie de rugido, como si fuera un animal salvaje e inmediatamete, Jared salió disparando hacia atrás, aterrizando de espaldas, a tres metros del fantasma, con un grito de dolor.  
  
  



	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

\- ¡Jay! ¡Jared! – Jensen se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Jared, que se había quedado tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. – Jared, vamos, contéstame. – Agarró su cabeza, levantándole un poco del suelo, mientras pasaba una mano por su cara, intentando hacerle reaccionar. – Jared por favor, contéstame, vamos.  
  
Poco a poco, Jared abrió los ojos, y un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su cara. - ¡Auuuu! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
\- Joder que susto me has dado Jay, ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? A quién se le ocurre lanzarse así encima de un fantasma, tío, podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa.  
  
\- Pues algo ha debido pasarme, porque me duele todo el cuerpo. – Jared empezó a incorporarse, agarrándose a Jensen, hasta que se quedó sentado en el suelo. - ¿Me quieres decir qué ha pasado?  
  
\- Yo que sé Jay. Te has ido derecho a ese fantasma, y en cuanto le has tocado, has salido volando, como si hubieras recibido una descarga de toda una central eléctrica. ¿Estás bien? – Jensen miraba a Jared con cara de preocupación. Había oído que eso de las descargas producía daños internos, y temía que aunque aparentemente estuviera bien, aquello le hubiera provocado algo que no veían.  
  
\- Sí, estoy bien. Me duele todo, pero supongo que si he salido volando, será por el golpe. – Mientras lo decía Jared se frotaba la parte baja de la espalda, que era la zona que más le dolía.  
  
\- Vamos, levántate, déjame ver si tienes algo. – Jensen tiró de él ayudándole a levantarse, y luego empezó a mirarle y a tocarle por todas partes, buscando alguna fractura o algún otro daño.  
  
\- Jen te he dicho que estoy bien, en serio, ¡Auuuu! – Jensen acababa de tocarle la parte donde antes se estaba frotando. Justo donde había recibido el golpe al caer.  
  
\- Déjame ver. – Jensen le levantó la camisa y separó un poco los pantalones. Un hematoma enorme marcaba el punto exacto sobre el que Jared había aterrizado en el suelo. – Vale, parece que solo es el golpe, me da que te va a costar sentarte durante una temporada.  
  
\- Genial.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Casi media hora después llegaron a una zona del bosque en la que el terreno llano terminaba bruscamente, siendo sustituido por la pendiente pronunciada de una colina que se elevaba unos trescientos metros del suelo. A los pies de la ladera había gran cantidad de árboles y arbustos, que con la altura se hacían más escasos, terminando la colina con una cima de maleza y rocas.  
  
Harry avanzó en paralelo a la pendiente, hasta una zona en la que un pequeño riachuelo que bajaba por la ladera y se adentraba entre los árboles.  
  
\- Aquí es. Los cuerpos los encontraron aquí, junto al río.  
  
\- Bien, vamos a registrar toda la zona. Buscar cualquier cosa que os parezca extraña, lo que sea, podría haber una pista en cualquier sitio. – Mientras hablaba, Eric ya había empezado a mover los arbustos junto al río, mirando debajo y entre las ramas.  
  
\- Será mejor que nos separemos un poco, no tiene sentido que todos busquemos en el mismo sitio, – dijo Jim, acercándose más al inicio de la pendiente.  
  
Harry y Sara se separaron también de ellos, empezando a buscar entre los árboles y la vegetación.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Vale, está claro que no vamos a poder salir por los túneles, los fantasmas no nos van a dejar.  
  
\- Ya, ¿y entonces qué coño hacemos Jen? No hay otra manera de salir de aquí.  
  
\- No sé, déjame pensar. – Jensen recorría la cueva subterránea con su mirada, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una idea. Se volvió y miró aquella especie de lago que había en el centro de la cueva. “A lo mejor hay una salida por debajo del agua, como en esas películas en las que tienen que salir buceando”  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jensen, ven!  
  
Jensen se giró hacia Jared y sintió que el corazón se le paraba. No estaba. Jared no estaba en la cueva. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, con el corazón a mil por hora. No podía ser, estaba allí mismo hacía dos segundos, no podía desaparecer de esa manera.  
  
\- ¡Jen! – La voz sonaba como si tuviera eco, como si Jared le hablara desde un sitio cerrado. Las manos empezaron a temblarle mientras seguía mirando hacia todas partes, intentando descubrir qué había pasado con él. - ¡Jen tío, que vengas!  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¿Dónde coño estás!  
  
\- Aquí, en el túnel.  
  
\- ¿En el…? – Jensen giró la cabeza hacia el tercer túnel. Había dado por hecho que si intentaban acercarse aparecería otro fantasma, tapándoles la salida, como en los otros dos. Pero allí no había nada. Salió corriendo hacia el túnel, y allí se encontró con Jared, esperándole a medio recorrido entre la entrada y el lugar donde el túnel giraba hacia la derecha.  
  
\- Tío, ya te ha costado. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
  
\- N-Nada, nada. – Jensen avanzó, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la entrada del túnel, como si no pudiera creerse que no hubiera un fantasma allí apostado.  
  
\- Vamos, veamos a dónde nos lleva esto.  
  
\- Jay, ¿crees que es una buena idea? Si los fantasmas no han cubierto esta salida, será porque no lleva a ningún sitio bueno.  
  
\- No lo sé Jen, pero la alternativa es quedarnos en esa maldita cueva para siempre, y la verdad, el plan no me seduce mucho. – Jared se giró hacia Jensen mientras hablaba, y le tendió una mano que el rubio agarró sin pensárselo dos veces. Ya estaba harto de que desapareciera delante de sus ojos, no pensaba volver a soltarle, ni a perderle de vista.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
¡Eh! ¡Mirar esto! – Jim estaba de pie junto a uno de los árboles que había a la orilla del río, justo donde empezaba la pendiente. Los demás se acercaron, y miraron el punto donde estaba señalando. Había un dibujo tallado en la corteza del árbol. Era una estrella de cinco puntas, dentro de un círculo, con una punta hacia abajo, dos hacia arriba y dos hacia los laterales.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – Harry miraba con detenimiento el dibujo.  
  
\- No sé, una estrella.  
  
\- ¿Y que significa?  
  
\- Ni idea, pero habéis dicho que había que buscar cualquier cosa ¿no?  
  
\- Ya, pero una estrella. La ha podido tallar ahí cualquiera.  
  
\- Vale, - intervino Eric, - solo nos faltaba que discutáis por esto, Esperar un momento. – Eric sacó su móvil y le sacó una foto al dibujo tallado. Luego tecleó durante un rato, y finalmente marcó un número de teléfono.  
  
\- Hola Rob. Escucha, te acabo de enviar una imagen, mira por ahí a ver si tiene algún significado.  
  
\- Sí, un momento, no me cuelgues. – Eric puso el móvil en modo manos libres, y durante un rato esperaron mientras oían de fondo el sonido de Rob usando el teclado del ordenador. – Vale, ya lo tengo.  
  
\- Te oímos, Rob.  
  
\- Bien, es una estrella de cinco puntas colocada del revés, o lo que se conoce como pentagrama invertido. Es un símbolo satánico. Os leo lo que dicen sobre el símbolo. “Simboliza la estrella de la mañana, nombre que Satanás ha tomado para sí. Usada en brujería y rituales ocultos para conjurar espíritus de maldad. Puede estar dentro de un círculo o no, de cualquier manera representa a Satanás”.  
  
\- Joder. ¿Un símbolo satánico? – Jim miraba al suelo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Me parece que esto se está complicando mucho. ¿En serio crees que una secta satánica, está matando a esos chicos?  
  
\- Bueno, no lo sé, pero no sería la primera vez que pasa algo así. Hay montones de referencias en google sobre asesinatos cometidos por sectas satánicas.  
  
\- Rob, hazme otro favor, – intervino Eric. – Busca el nombre del millonario que compró estos terrenos, e intenta buscar alguna relación entre él y el satanismo. No sé, cualquier comentario que haya habido, lo que sea.  
  
\- Bien, en cuanto tenga algo te llamo.  
  
\- Gracias, Rob.  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron mirando al árbol durante un rato, como si esperaran que aquel símbolo les diera alguna respuesta. Luego, Harry se sentó en el suelo y sacó algunas barritas energéticas de su mochila.  
  
\- Será mejor que metamos algo al estómago, me parece que vamos a pasar aquí un buen rato todavía.  
  
Los otros se sentaron en el suelo, formando un círculo con él, cogieron las barritas que les ofrecía y empezaron a comer en silencio.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Levaban unos diez minutos andando por el túnel, todavía cogidos de la mano, cuando vieron que unos metros más adelante, el túnel terminaba, desembocando en una cueva más grande.  
  
Se acercaron hasta la entrada a la cueva, y cuando entraron en ella, a los dos se les puso la piel de gallina.  
  
La cueva era grande, una cavidad circular de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro, con una bóveda altísima de la que colgaban algunas lámparas de estilo gótico que daban un toque lúgubre a la iluminación.  
  
En las paredes se veían pintados gran cantidad de símbolos extraños, perfectamente ordenados, en disposición simétrica. En la pared que quedaba al fondo de la sala, estaba colgado un enorme tapiz, con esos mismos símbolos dibujados en todo su contorno, y lo que parecía una lista de varias frases numeradas escrita en toda la parte central.  
  
En el centro de la cueva había un bloque de piedra de forma rectangular de aproximadamente un metro de alto, dos de largo y uno de ancho, con una estrella tallada en cada uno de sus lados. Sobre la piedra, un pañuelo negro con más símbolos bordados en blanco, cubría algunos objetos que ninguno de los dos pudo imaginar qué eran.  
  
Jensen tiró de la mano de Jared, dirigiéndose hacia el tapiz. Y empezó a leer en voz alta el escrito que lo adornaba.  
  
 _NUEVE REGLAS SATÁNICAS DE LA TIERRA_  
1\. No des tu opinión o consejo a menos que te sea pedido.   
2\. No cuentes tus problemas a otros a menos que estés seguro que quieran oírlos.   
3\. Cuando estés en el hábitat de otra persona, muestra respeto o si no, no vayas allí.   
4\. Si un invitado en tu hogar, te enfada, trátalo cruelmente y sin piedad.   
5\. No hagas avances sexuales a menos que te sea dada una señal de apareamiento.   
6\. No tomes lo que no te pertenece a menos que sea una carga para la otra persona y esté clamando por ser liberada.   
7\. No hieras niños pequeños.   
8\. No mates animales no humanos a menos que seas atacado, o para alimento.   
9\. Cuando estés en territorio abierto, no molestes a nadie. Si alguien te molesta, pídele que pare. Si no lo hace, ¡destrúyelo!   
  
Justo cuando terminó de leer la última frase, un ruido retumbó en toda la cueva, como si algo metálico hubiera golpeado contra la roca. Los dos se giraron inmediatamente, recorriendo la cueva con la mirada. El túnel por el que habían llegado hasta allí estaba cubierto por unos gruesos barrotes de hierro, que cubrían la abertura de arriba abajo.  
  
Jared empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, recorriendo con la mirada las paredes de la cueva, buscando otra salida.  
  
\- Estamos atrapados, Jen. – dijo casi en un susurro, apretando con fuerza la mano de Jensen.  
  
En ese momento, un gas blanquecino empezó a salir por varios conductos situados en la parte superior de la cueva, y en cuestión de segundos, Jensen y Jared empezaron a toser, al sentir como aquel gas les quemaba los pulmones, y cayeron al suelo de rodillas, luchando por respirar.  
  
\- Dios, mierda, nos van a matar en esta puta cueva – Jensen hablaba entre jadeos, con los ojos enrojecidos por el gas y sin parar de toser. – Jay… Jay… - Jensen se acercó a Jared mientras sentía como se le nublaba la vista, y agarró su mano. – Jay, dios…  
  
\- Jared sintió cómo la mano de Jensen agarró la suya. Le ardían tanto los pulmones que era como si alguien estuviera intentando arrancárselos del pecho. No podía respirar, y todo empezaba a darle vueltas y a volverse borroso. Apretó la mano de Jensen y finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

Erik ya no podía más, se estaba poniendo de los nervios esperando una llamada de Rob, había mirado aquel maldito símbolo por lo menos tres millones de veces, como si esperara que en cualquier momento le diera una señal que le permitiera encontrar a los chicos.  
  
Había pasado casi tres horas desde que hablaron con Rob la última vez. Erik volvió a levantarse y se acercó al árbol donde estaba tallado el símbolo del pentagrama invertido.  
  
\- Erik, por mucho que lo mires, no va a pasar nada.  
  
\- Joder es que me estoy poniendo de los nervios, aquí sentado sin hacer nada.  
  
\- No te estás poniendo de los nervios Erik, hace mucho que estás de los nervios, y lo único que vas a conseguir es que todos acabemos igual, haz el favor de sentarte. De todas formas no podemos hacer nada hasta que Rob nos dé algo de información.  
  
\- Mierda, es que no entiendo por qué no llama de una puta vez. – En ese momento sonó su móvil, y Erik lo sacó del bolsillo a toda velocidad y contestó mientras se acercaba a los otros y conectaba el manos libres. – Rob. Dime que has encontrado algo.  
  
\- Hola Erik. Pues sí que he encontrado algo, aunque no sé si te va a gustar.  
  
\- Suéltalo ya.  
  
\- Vale, el dueño de esos terrenos se llama Frank Boische. Es un hombre de 56 años, millonario y del que no se sabe casi nada. Nadie sabe cómo ha conseguido la fortuna que tiene, pero se codea con la alta sociedad y va de tío respetable. He hablado con algunos amigos de ese ambiente y me dicen que es todo un misterio, nadie sabe gran cosa sobre él, pero nunca ha dado problemas.  
  
\- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿Qué el tío se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta, codeándose con la alta sociedad?  
  
\- ¿Quieres dejarme terminar, Erik?  
  
\- Vale, perdona, estoy un poco nervioso.  
  
\- Todos estamos nerviosos, y no tienes ni idea de la que hay montada por aquí. Ya todo el mundo sabe que los chicos han desaparecido, y está empezando a llegar gente de todas partes, la policía se está volviendo loca para contenerlos a todos, la gente se quiere meter al bosque a buscarles, es una locura.  
  
Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se había parado a pensar en la reacción que tendrían los seguidores de la serie, pero dejar que la gente entrara en ese bosque podía ser peligroso. Sobre todo para ellos mismos.  
  
\- Vale, dime que más sabes, a ver si podemos acabar con todo esto.  
  
\- Bien. He estado investigando y he encontrado algo sobre ese tal Frank, es muy antiguo, pero es todo lo que hay. Cuando tenía veinte años le detuvieron en una redada contra una secta satánica. Bueno, en realidad era una secta de adoradores de Seth.  
  
\- ¿Adoradores de Seth? – Jim tenía cara de no estar entendiendo nada.  
  
\- Sí, es uno de los grupos que hay en estos tipos de sectas. Es digamos, una secta más radical que la secta satánica propiamente dicha. Son los más peligrosos y se les ha involucrado muchas veces con secuestros, abusos sexuales e incluso asesinatos.  
  
\- Joder. – Sara se frotó la cara con una mano temblorosa, aquello se estaba poniendo muy feo.  
  
\- La gente que integra estos grupos, suelen ser antiguos miembros de las sectas satánicas, que tras pasar algún tipo de prueba son aceptados en ellos. Las pruebas se consideran como pruebas de fidelidad al grupo, y pueden incluir secuestros, beber sangre, exposición o abuso sexual, necrofagia, o necrofilia, e incluso el asesinato, y a medida que va pasando pruebas, el sujeto asciende en la jerarquía del grupo, que normalmente tiene un jefe o gurú, que es quien tiene el poder y quien fija las pruebas que deben pasar el resto de los miembros.  
  
\- Genial. Ese tío es miembro de un grupo de psicópatas asesinos. – dijo Erik que estaba empezando a desesperarse con lo que Rob les estaba contando.  
  
\- Bueno, en realidad, cuando le detuvieron, era el último mono de aquel grupo. No pudieron acusarle de casi nada, y solo pasó un par de meses en la cárcel. Desde entonces no se le ha vuelto a relacionar con nada de eso. Si te digo la verdad, es como si hubiera estado desaparecido hasta hace un par de años, que es cuando volvió a aparecer, forrado de dinero y codeándose con lo mejorcito de la alta sociedad.  
  
\- Ya, y ahora que tiene pasta, tiene ganas de jugar ¿no?  
  
\- No lo sé Erik, la verdad es que… - En ese momento, empezaron a oírse unos susurros a su alrededor.  
  
\- Mierda. – Harry empezó a mirar a todos lados, buscando algún fantasma.  
  
\- ¡Erik! ¿Qué coño es ese ruido?  
  
\- Rob, escucha, ahora no puedo hablar…  
  
\- Erik, no me jodas, qué coño es eso… - de pronto el fantasma de la chica desaparecida, apareció frente a Eric, a escasos centímetros de él, haciendo que el móvil se le cayera al suelo del susto.  
  
Rob podía oír murmullos y susurros a través del teléfono, y luego una risa estridente casi le deja sordo.  
  
\- ¡Erik! ¡Erik, contesta! – Entonces perdió la conexión. - ¡Mierda!  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared quería que le arrancaran la cabeza. Directamente. Le dolía tanto que pensaba que se iba a volver loco. Se acababa de despertar, tumbado sobre el frío suelo de piedra, y todavía había sido incapaz de abrir los ojos. Se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Algo muy pesado rodeaba su muñeca, y no le dejaba moverse con libertad. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta ante una nueva punzada de dolor.  
  
\- Vaya, parece que ya nos vamos despertando.  
  
Jared no conocía aquella voz, pero por algún motivo, le puso los pelos de punta. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, intentando que su cabeza admitiera la poca luz que había en la cueva, y cuando lo consiguió, lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las muñecas.  
  
Grilletes. Unos grilletes de hierro rodeaban sus muñecas. Formaban una pieza con unas cadenas también de hierro, de un metro de largo que en el otro extremo estaban sujetas a unos ganchos incrustados en la pared de roca.  
  
\- Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa. Hasta que acabemos con tu amigo no te toca, así que puedes relajarte.  
  
“Hasta que acabemos con tu amigo”. Esa frase le hizo incorporarse inmediatamente, arrodillándose en el suelo y levantando la cabeza hacia donde se oía la voz, lo que le provocó otra punzada de dolor que le hizo sentir como si su cabeza hubiera estallado.  
  
\- ¡Aaaahhh! – Jared se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la frente contra el suelo.  
  
\- Son los efectos secundarios del gas, pero no te preocupes, dentro de un rato te sentirás mucho mejor, los efectos desaparecen rápido.  
  
Jared apretó los dientes e hizo un esfuerzo por volver a incorporarse. Tenía que saber qué le había pasado a Jensen. Consiguió ponerse de rodillas, y con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, miró hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre.  
  
Estaba en un lateral de la cueva, de pie junto a un pequeño carro con varios símbolos grabados en sus laterales. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro, polo plateado de manga larga, y sobre este, una especie de casaca azul oscura, sin mangas, con una estrella plateada dibujada en el pecho, y una especie de máscara plateada cubría su cara, desde la nariz hasta encima de las cejas.  
  
El hombre encendió dos cirios negros y avanzó hacia el centro de la cueva. Jared le siguió con la mirada, y cuando llegó al centro de la estancia se le paró el corazón. Sobre el bloque de piedra que había justo en el centro, estaba Jensen. Tumbado boca abajo, totalmente desnudo. Tenía los brazos y las piernas sujetos a unas argollas que había en las cuatro esquinas del bloque.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Dios, suéltale hijo de puta!  
  
\- ¿Dios? – El hombre se volvió con una sonrisa cínica en su cara medio cubierta. – No te va a servir de nada mentar a Dios en este lugar, chico. – Mientras hablaba, se volvió otra vez hacia Jensen y colocó los cirios que llevaba sobre el bloque de piedra, uno a cada lado de Jensen, a la altura de la cintura. Luego volvió hasta el carro a por otros dos y los colocó entre su cabeza y sus manos.  
  
Jared estaba desesperado, empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo, y durante un rato tiró de las cadenas, intentando liberarse, pero pronto desistió. Era imposible. Las argollas de hierro eran enormes, no había ninguna posibilidad de soltarse.  
  
Entonces el hombre volvió a acercarse a Jensen con un pequeño bote en la mano y lo pasó por delante de su nariz. En pocos segundos, Jensen recuperó el conocimiento, y tras unos segundos de desconcierto, empezó a tirar de sus ataduras y a gritar.  
  
\- ¡Suéltame, cabrón! ¡Suéltame!  
  
\- ¡Jen! – Al oír la voz de Jared, Jensen giró la cabeza para mirarle. Respiraba de forma agitada y su mirada dejaba ver claramente que estaba aterrado.  
  
\- Jay, ¿qué coño…?  
  
\- No lo sé Jen. No lo sé.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, intentando encontrar en el otro algo de fuerza para poder soportar aquella locura. Entonces, aquel hombre se acercó otra vez hasta el carro, y girándose hacia la pared, pulsó un interruptor.  
  
Inmediatamente, a los dos lados del tapiz que colgaba al fondo de la cueva, un parte de la roca empezó a desplazarse, dejando a la vista dos entradas, por las que más hombres entraron en la cueva.  
  
Parecían un ejército. Eran hombres vestidos con pantalones de estilo militar, pero en tonos azul oscuro, y camisas también azules. Una correa con adornos plateados les cruzaba el pecho, desde el hombro, hasta la cadera del lado contrario, y la parte superior de sus caras estaba tapada por máscaras de un tono azul metalizado.  
  
Avanzaban por la cueva marcando el paso, en una coordinación perfecta, y se fueron desplegando, situándose en un círculo, alrededor del bloque sobre el que estaba Jensen.  
  
Jared se había quedado sin respiración. Estaba totalmente pálido, y su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Volvió a mirar a Jensen y se encontró con sus ojos, que le buscaban aterrorizado. No tenían ni idea de lo que pretendía aquella gente, y la verdad era, que ni siquiera querían imaginarlo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las referencias a sectas satánicas que aparecen tanto en este capi como en el anterior, son cortesía de nuestra querida Wikipedia, así como de otras páginas web que tratan el tema (Si a estas alturas el CSI no está rastreando mi conexión por llevar dos días consultando páginas sobre satanismo, tendré suerte :P
> 
> En cuanto a los especimenes estos que han aparecido al final, si os estáis preguntando en qué me he inspirado para describirlos así, os dejo a los culpables.
> 
> Es una de esas frikadas mías, esas cosas que me gustan a mí y a unos cuantos frikis más (aunque deben ser muchos porque llevan años llenando teatros por todo el mundo je je) En fin, que si a alguna os gusta, pues me sentiré un poco menos friki. Eso sí, ALTAMENTE RECOMENDABLE USAR CASCOS para ver el vídeo, ya que el sonido es importante. Para algo los chicos llevan sus tapitas metálicas en los zapatos. :)
> 
> http://youtu.be/KDw85u5P06Q


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había pensando en usar otro de los momentos del DVD que he mencionado en el capi anterior para ambientar un poco más la escena, pero al final me ha parecido un poco excesivo y no he incluido la escena.  
> De todas maneras, os dejo el vídeo, por si a alguien le apetece y queréis imaginároslo en la cueva, que queda bastante bien. Un pequeño salmo cantado antes de empezar empezar el ritual. :P
> 
> http://youtu.be/e0UD5f_WQjU

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Mientras los hombres que acababan de entrar se colocaban formando un círculo, el que estaba allí desde el principio, que parecía ser el jefe, se acercó al bloque de piedra, colocándose en el lado en el que estaba la cabeza de Jensen. Una vez que todos estuvieron situados y en posición de firmes, levantó las manos y empezó a hablar.  
  
\- Hermanos, nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, para dar un paso más en nuestro camino hacia un nuevo orden. Este bosque, nos regala otra vez, aquello que necesitamos para hacernos fuertes. Un nuevo hermano podrá sumarse a nuestra causa gracias a este animal humano que podemos entregar en sacrificio, probando así la fidelidad de este hermano que quiere unirse a esta familia.  
  
 _“¿Animal humano? ¿Sacrificio?”_ Jared sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir a toda velocidad, intentó ponerse en pie, pero la largura de las cadenas no se lo permitía, y tuvo que quedarse de rodillas.  
  
\- ¡Eh, cabrón! Suéltale, no te atrevas a hacerle nada. ¡Hijo de puta! – Jared tiraba de las cadenas con desesperación, mientras gritaba un insulto tras otro.  
  
\- ¡Calla escoria! Estás interrumpiendo un ritual de iniciación. ¡Guarda silencio, no te lo voy a repetir! – Dijo el jefe acercándose a él.  
  
\- ¡Que te jodan, cabrón! ¿Necesitas silencio para esta mierda de teatro que te estás montando? Pues jódete porque… - La patada fue brutal. Jared sintió como si le hubiera partido la mandíbula en mil pedazos, se le nubló la vista y cayó al suelo totalmente mareado por el golpe. Inmediatamente sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca. Ese tío debía haberle partido algún diente o algo así, porque no podía dejar de escupir sangre.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para ayudarse a soportar el dolor que sentía en la mandíbula y por toda la cabeza, y con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda, cerdo. – La segunda patada fue en la boca del estómago. Le golpeó tan fuerte que casi le hizo levantarse del suelo. Jared sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y que se le cortaba la respiración.  
  
Cayó al suelo sobre su costado, boqueando en busca de aire y agarrándose el estómago con las dos manos. Por un momento, pensó que se iba a ahogar, pero finalmente, consiguió hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones. Sin pensarlo siquiera, hizo rodar su cuerpo e intentó incorporarse otra vez…  
  
\- ¡Jay, NO! – Jensen le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas desde el bloque de piedra al que estaba atado. – Vamos Jay, para, no vas a conseguir nada. Ese tío te va a matar a golpes para nada. Por favor déjalo Jay, para por favor.  
  
Jared levantó los ojos hacia Jensen, con una mirada de angustia dibujada en ellos, y antes de que pudiera decidir si hacerle caso o no, uno de aquellos hombres se acercó a el y cubrió su boca con una tira ancha de cinta aislante y se situó a su lado, con una especie de porra en sus manos.  
  
Jared no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Jensen, mientras el jefe volvía a su posición en el ritual, y se colocaba junto a la cabeza de Jensen, interponiéndose entre ellos.  
  
Se quedó sentado en el suelo, con un dolor que le quemaba el estómago y hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas. La boca le seguía sangrando, y con la cinta aislante tapándosela, no tenía más remedio que tragarse su propia sangre si no quería acabar ahogándose. Aquello le estaba mareando y revolviéndole el estómago, no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar así.  
  
En ese momento, por una de las entradas que se habían abierto, entró un chico joven vestido con una túnica blanca. Al igual que todos los demás, llevaba media cara cubierta con una máscara, en este caso blanca.  
  
El jefe le hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia el tapiz que había colgado al fondo de la cueva. El chico nuevo avanzó con la cabeza agachada y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su estómago, hasta colocarse delante del enorme tapiz.  
  
\- ¿Estás listo, Thomas? – El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar al suelo.  
  
\- ¿Estás preparado para abandonar las reglas satanistas que confundían tu mente, y acatar nuestras normas? – Volvió a asentir en silencio.  
  
\- ¿Reconoces que nosotros, los seguidores de Seth, somos los verdaderos herederos de la tierra? – Una vez más Thomas repitió el gesto.  
  
\- Bien, demuéstranos que has escapado de la garra del satanismo.  
  
Entonces el chico se giró, colocándose de cara al tapiz, y tras mirar por un momento la lista de reglas satánicas, escupió sobre él, luego se giró otra vez y le dio la espalda, ahora ya con la cabeza erguida, mirando al frente.  
  
\- Bien, ahora empezaremos el ritual que te convertirá en uno de nosotros.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik se quedó paralizado mirando al fantasma, que estaba a poco más de dos palmos de él, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, y sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, era un milagro que no estuviera ya en el suelo.  
  
No sabía que hacer, el fantasma no se movía de dónde estaba, y Erik, no sabía si intentar alejarse de él o quedarse donde estaba. Miró de reojo a Harry, por si este le daba alguna indicación, pero antes de poder encontrar su mirada, el fantasma dejó escapar un rugido, como si fuera una bestia salvaje, y se acercó más a él, haciéndole retroceder un paso.  
  
Jim reaccionó sin pensar, y dio dos pasos hacia Erik, pero tuvo que detenerse, porque en cuantos se movió, otro fantasma apareció justo delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Harry coño, haz algo! – Jim miraba a Harry, que al escucharle, intentó avanzar también, pero inmediatamente, otros dos fantasmas aparecieron. Era como si intentaran aislar a Erik del resto, impidiéndoles acercarse a él, mientras el fantasma de la chica, seguía rugiendo, y acercándose cada vez más, haciéndole dar pasos hacia atrás.  
  
A Erik le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la cara de la chica se había transformado. Mostraba una hilera de dientes afilados, y el color de su cara había cambiado a un tono totalmente blanco que contrastaba con unas profundas ojeras oscuras.  
  
Dio otro paso atrás. No podía hacer otra cosa. Lo último que quería en aquel momento era que aquella cosa le tocara, así que siguió reculando, hasta que de pronto su espalda chocó contra algo.  
  
Un árbol, le había acorralado contra un árbol, y ya no tenía escapatoria. Miró a su alrededor y vio como los otros tres estaban a unos metros de él, sin poder moverse, cada uno con un fantasma delante. Aquello iba a ser el final, no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que aquel fantasma iba a matarle. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y la boca se le había quedado completamente seca. Iba a terminar dándole un infarto.  
  
Entonces, la chica levantó una mano a la altura de su cara, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Erik la veía, y luego estiró el brazo, señalando con un dedo hacia el árbol. Erik siguió el movimiento con la mirada, y dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba señalando.  
  
El pentagrama invertido.  
  
Aquel fantasma estaba señalando con el dedo el pentagrama invertido. Erik no entendía nada, no sabía lo que estaba intentando decirle, y se quedó mirando el dibujo, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
Aquello pareció enfurecer al fantasma que empezó a rugir otra vez, acercándose más a él, que intentando escapar del contacto, acabó con su cara prácticamente pegada al árbol. Entonces lo vio.  
  
Aquello no era un simple dibujo. No eran unas simples líneas talladas en la corteza del árbol. Desde aquella distancia, podía apreciar que el círculo que rodeaba al pentagrama era una ranura profunda. Daba la sensación de que era una especie de botón.  
  
El fantasma, acercó su dedo hasta el árbol, hasta prácticamente tocar el dibujo, y mirando a Erik, volvió a rugir con fuerza.  
  
Erik levantó su mano temblorosa, y sin saber muy bien por qué, acercó el dedo hasta el dibujo y apretó con fuerza. El dibujo se hundió casi un centímetro dentro de la corteza del árbol, e inmediatamente, se escuchó un ruido de roca contra roca a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza, y pudo ver que justo al borde del río, una parte de la pendiente se desplazaba hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un túnel que se adentraba en la colina. Nada más abrirse el agujero, los cuatro fantasmas se desplazaron rápidamente hacia allí, y desaparecieron dentro del túnel.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen ya no podía ver a Jared, y aquello le estaba matando. Desde que el jefe se había colocado entre ellos dos, no le había oído moverse ni hacer ningún ruido, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba consciente.  
  
Sabía que algo estaba pasando detrás de él, pero no podía girar la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo. El feje miraba fijamente hacia el otro lado de la cueva, y oía movimiento de personas en esa zona.  
  
Thomas, se acercó al carro que seguía en un lateral de la cueva y cogió de él un cuchillo pequeño, de hoja afilada. Se acercó con él hasta una pila de piedra sobre la que había un pequeño fuego, y tras colocar el cuchillo sobre las brasas durante un rato, lo levantó y mirando fijamente a los ojos del jefe, posó la hoja sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, quemando piel y carne sin siquiera pestañear.  
  
El jefe hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia él, y el chico se acercó a Jensen, colocándose a sus pies.  
  
\- ¿Has quemado las impurezas de tu vida anterior que quedaban en tu cuerpo?  
  
\- Sí, maestro.  
  
\- Entonces iniciemos el ritual. ¿Aceptas el regalo que este bosque te ha hecho, para entregárselo a tu nuevo señor, y convertirte así en un nuevo miembro de los herederos de la tierra?  
  
\- Sí, maestro.  
  
\- Bien, pues antes de entregar tu ofrenda a Seth, debes comprobar su valía, bebe de él y muéstranos su fuerza.  
  
El chico se acercó más al bloque de piedra, situándose entre los pies de Jensen y miró a los ojos del jefe, que hizo un gesto de asentimiento.  
  
\- Puedes empezar.  
  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! - Jensen sintió cómo la hoja afilada del cuchillo cortaba su piel por encima del tobillo, haciendo una raja larga y profunda, e inmediatamente después sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre la herida y empezaban a succionar, bebiendo su sangre, lamiendo el corte. - ¡Joder, mierda! – Empezó a retorcerse, tirando de las argollas que le sujetaban. Sentía la piedra rugosa sobre la que estaba tumbado rozando su cuerpo, levantando la piel con el roce, y el hombro le dolía horrores cada vez que se movía. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era hacerse más daño, así que finalmente desistió y se quedó quieto.  
  
Aquella lengua lamía la herida, succionando con ansia, chupándole la sangre. Apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los ojos, tenía que evadirse de lo que estaba pasando, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, porque aquello le estaba revolviendo el estómago.  
  
Jared podía ver a aquel cabrón junto al bloque de piedra, sujetando la pierna de Jensen, con una mano por el tobillo y con la otra justo debajo de la rodilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y chupaba la herida con una expresión de éxtasis en su cara. Vio cómo aquel tío sacaba la lengua e introducía la punta en el corte, arrancando un gemido de dolor de la garganta de Jensen. Si no fuera por la cinta que le tapaba la boca, habría vomitado allí mismo.  
  
En ese momento, el jefe se desplazó un poco hacia su izquierda, lo que le permitió ver la cara de Jensen, que abrió los ojos, como su hubiera podido sentir su mirada. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Jared no pudo controlarse más. Empezó a retorcerse otra vez, tirando de las cadenas y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero los gritos quedaban ahogados por la mordaza.  
  
Entonces, el hombre que se había quedado a su lado, se giró hacia él y le golpeó con la porra en las costillas, haciéndole ver las estrellas. Estaba seguro de que le había roto una costilla. El dolor era insoportable, y tuvo que tumbarse en el suelo, intentando controlar su respiración, porque con la boca tapada, sentía que se estaba ahogando.  
  
Un par de minutos después, Thomas se volvió a poner en pie, mirando al jefe con los ojos brillantes por la excitación.  
  
\- Muéstranos la fuerza de su sangre, – dijo el jefe levantando las manos. Entonces Thomas, se soltó los botones de la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo, quedándose totalmente desnudo y mostrando su polla, dura y brillante.  
  
El feje hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el chico se subió sobre el bloque de piedra, colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Jensen, y cerrando los ojos empezó a masturbarse.  
  
Jensen no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía oír a aquel tío gimiendo detrás suyo, mientras veía cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del jefe, que no apartaba su mirada lujuriosa de Thomas.  
  
Jared estaba totalmente asqueado. El dolor no le dejaba pensar con claridad, y veía todo como si estuviera en un sueño, pero era suficiente para que todo su cuerpo se revolviera ante aquella imagen. Quería gritar, soltarse de aquellas cadenas y matar a alguien, la rabia y la impotencia le estaban comiendo por dentro. Y lo peor era, que estaba seguro de que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.  
  
Poco después, Thomas se corrió con un largo gemido, dejando caer su semen sobre la espalda de Jensen, que al sentirlo, empezó a revolverse otra vez.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Cerdo asqueroso! – Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto, tan inútil. El hecho de pensar que podían hacer lo que quisieran con él le tenía aterrado, y no pudo evitar que un sollozo se escapara de su garganta, mientras aquel tío, esparcía con las manos su semen por toda su espalda. Jensen no pudo evitar que una nausea le subiera desde el estómago, provocándole una arcada. Por suerte, llevaban día y medio sin meter nada en el estómago, y todo lo que hizo fue escupir un poco de bilis amarga.  
  
Jared vio como se dibujaba una expresión de ira en la cara del jefe, que agarró a Jensen por el pelo y se inclinó, hablándole junto al oído con voz seca.  
  
\- Tú, ser miserable, ¿te atreves a mostrar asco ante uno de los elegidos? Da gracias por tener el honor de que te haga suyo.  
  
Jensen sentía como le tiraba del pelo con fuerza, y apretó los dientes, intentando evitar un grito de dolor.  
  
\- ¡He dicho que des gracias! – gritó el jefe tirando aún mas del pelo y haciéndole levantar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. – Da gracias. – Esta vez lo dijo casi en un susurro, con la mirada encendida por la rabia.  
  
\- Gra-gracias. – Entonces le soltó, dejando caer su cabeza contra la piedra. Jensen se llevó todo el golpe en la nariz, y una explosión de dolor hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras sentía como la sangre salía por una de sus fosas nasales.  
  
\- Thomas, ¿Consideras que esta criatura es una ofrenda digna para nuestro señor Seth?  
  
\- Si, maestro.  
  
\- Bien, entonces márcalo. Identifícalo como tuyo antes de entregarlo.  
  
Thomas cogió el cuchillo que había utilizando anteriormente y que estaba sobre la piedra junto a Jensen, y desde donde estaba arrodillado, se inclinó hacia su espalda y empezó a marcarla con él.  
  
Jensen se mordió la lengua para no gritar, no quería darles ese placer, no quería mostrarse tan débil, pero después de los dos primeros cortes, fue incapaz de seguir aguantando, y finalmente se entregó, gritando de dolor entre sollozos.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban los cuatro alucinados. Los fantasmas, los susurros, todo había desaparecido en un segundo, dejando el lugar en absoluto silencio, como si allí nunca hubiera pasado nada.  
  
Erik seguía sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas, y todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración.  
  
Todos tenían la mirada fija en aquella entrada, aquel túnel en el que los fantasmas habían desaparecido. Estuvieron así varios minutos, incapaces de decir nada, hasta que Erik rompió el silencio.  
  
\- Vale, vamos a entrar.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Harry le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – Erik ¿tú sabes lo que estás diciendo? Esos fantasmas nos están llevando a la boca del lobo. Vete tú a saber qué coño hay ahí dentro. ¡No podemos entrar!  
  
\- Bien, si no quieres no entres Harry, ya nos has ayudado bastante. Pero es la única pista que tenemos, y yo voy a entrar.  
  
\- Erik, espera un poco, – Jim se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – Vamos a pensar esto bien, antes de hacer alguna locura.  
  
\- Jim, se han llevado a los chicos. No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados, y lo único que tenemos es ese túnel.  
  
\- ¿Y si ese túnel es una trampa? Tú mismo lo has dicho, esos fantasmas se llevaron a los chicos, ¿y tú vas a seguirles por un agujero que no tienes ni idea de a dónde lleva? Llamemos a la policía. A Rob. Él se encargará de que nos hagan caso. Ahora todo esto es de dominio público, y no podrán limitarse a esconderlo como otras veces.  
  
\- Déjame hablar con el jefe de policía, Erik – Jim se había colocado a su lado, con el teléfono en la mano. – Le explicaré todo lo que sabemos, y enviarán a alguien, si vamos a entrar ahí, por lo menos que sea con más apoyo, y bien armados. Con los todo terreno pueden estar aquí en media hora.  
  
Erik suspiró sin poder apartar la mirada del túnel. – Está bien, llama al jefe de policía, pero yo entro. Cada segundo puede ser importante. No me voy a quedar esperando.  
  
\- Ya me acuerdo. – Sara interrumpió la conversación de los tres hombres.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Jim le miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que lo del agujero me recordaba a algo?  
  
\- Sara, en serio, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? ¿Qué nos vas a contar, que viste algo parecido en alguna película de fantasmas?  
  
\- Vete a la mierda Jim. – Jim le miró sorprendido por la contestación. - ¿Qué crees, que estoy aquí de picnic? – parecía realmente enfadada, y Jim se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando tranquilizarse.  
  
\- Vale, perdona, estoy nervioso. Di, qué es lo que recuerdas.  
  
\- Esa luz, la luz que salía del agujero. Yo he visto una exactamente igual antes.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Thomas seguía inclinado sobre la espalda de Jensen, cortando su piel con el cuchillo, mientras él se retorcía todo lo que las argollas y su hombro dolorido le permitían, y gritaba de dolor con cada corte.  
  
Finalmente, el chico terminó. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por la excitación y la respiración agitada. Y al incorporarse, dejó a la vista su polla, otra vez totalmente dura. Estaba claro que había disfrutado con aquello. En la espalda ensangrentada de Jensen se podía distinguir un pentagrama invertido, rodeado por un círculo, y bajo este un número. El número se correspondía con la cantidad de miembros que tendría la secta tras la incorporación de Thomas.  
  
A Jensen le quemaba la garganta de tanto gritar, y le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas. El dolor de la espalda latía al ritmo de su corazón acelerado, provocándole escalofríos que agudizaban aún más ese dolor. Un gemido se escapó de su garganta, seca y contraída por el miedo. ¿Qué más pensaba hacerle aquella gente? ¿Cuánto iba a durar aquello?  
  
Dirigió su mirada hacia Jared, y le vio arrodillado, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y sus ojos fijos en él. Le costaba respirar, podía notar como cada respiración era un esfuerzo sobrehumano para él.  
  
Jared iba a terminar ahogándose, si le mantenían con la boca tapada no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, aunque en realidad, él tampoco iba a aguantar mucho más. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, al menos así, todo habría terminado.  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

Jared sentía como si los gritos de Jensen se le clavaran en el cerebro. Estaba mareado y la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo, no ayudaba. La sangre que su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, le hervía en las venas, y la rabia le estaba cegando. Pero lo peor de todo era que de haber estado llorando, tenía la nariz casi taponada, y apenas podía respirar.  
  
No quería apartar la mirada de Jensen, pero su vista empezaba a estar borrosa por la falta de oxígeno, y sentía como si sus párpados pesaran una tonelada. Inspiraba por la nariz todo lo fuerte que podía, pero apenas le llegaba aire a los pulmones. Tenía que aguantar, no podía dejar que Jensen pasara solo por todo aquello.  
  
Jensen agradeció el momento de respiro que le dio Thomas. Parecía haber terminado, y aunque la espalda le dolía como el demonio, al menos la carnicería había parado. Ya no sentía la hoja del cuchillo cortando, desgarrando su espalda, y por un momento, cerró los ojos, agotado por el dolor, aunque sabía que aquella tregua no iba a durar demasiado.  
  
\- Hermano Thomas, este cuerpo lleva tu marca, y por tanto te pertenece. Ahora estás en disposición de solicitar formalmente tu incorporación a una nueva vida, a un nuevo orden. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?  
  
\- Sí, maestro.  
  
Jensen volvió a abrir los ojos, necesitaba ver cómo estaba Jared. Pero al mirar hacia él, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Jared seguía arrodillado, pero su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, como si se estuviera quedando dormido. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma exagerada, dejando ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar, aunque no estaba dando demasiado resultado.  
  
\- ¡Joder que se está ahogando! – Jensen no pudo evitar gritar desesperado. Esa mañana ya había pasado por la experiencia de ver morir a Jared ante sus ojos, o al menos eso había creído él en ese momento, y con una vez había tenido suficiente. Si tenía que volver a pasar por ello, iba a terminar volviéndose loco. – Jared, ¡Jay! ¡Que alguien haga algo coño!  
  
El jefe se giró y miró hacia Jared, que parecía estar a punto de caer derrumbado, entonces se acercó a él, y tras quedarse mirándole unos segundos, le arrancó la cinta aislante de la boca de un tirón.  
  
Jared soltó un gemido de dolor, e inmediatamente abrió la boca jadeando como un loco, luego se dejó caer hacia delante, hasta apoyar su frente contra el suelo, y se quedó en esa posición, intentando recuperar el aliento poco a poco.  
  
\- Escúchame, escoria. Si se te ocurre decir una sola palabra, yo mismo me encargaré de volver a ponerte la cinta en la boca, y de regalo te pondré otra en la nariz, hasta que te revienten los pulmones y se te pare el corazón ¿está claro?  
  
Jared hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.  
  
\- Bien, espero que lo cumplas, me eres más útil vivo que muerto.  
  
Volvió a su posición junto a la cabeza de Jensen y miró directamente a Thomas, que había bajado del bloque de piedra y estaba de pie, mirándole fijamente. El feje volvió a repetir la última frase que había dicho.  
  
\- Hermano Thomas, este cuerpo lleva tu marca, y por tanto te pertenece. Ahora estás en disposición de solicitar formalmente tu incorporación a una nueva vida, a un nuevo orden. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?  
  
\- Sí, maestro.  
  
\- ¿A quién vas a entregarte como muestra de respeto a la jerarquía de nuestra organización?  
  
\- A ti, maestro.  
  
\- ¿Has decidido los nombres de quienes van a representar las cinco puntas de tu pentagrama?  
  
\- Sí, maestro.  
  
\- Nómbralos.  
  
\- Tú, maestro, y los hermanos de tercer nivel, Adam, Marcus, Mike y Ronald.  
  
Según los fue nombrando, tanto el jefe como los otros cuatro hombres, se posicionaron justo detrás de Thomas. Luego, otro de los hombres que estaba alrededor de Jensen, se acercó hasta el carro, de donde cogió un cuenco de madera y se dirigió hacia el chico, ofreciéndoselo.  
  
Thomas cogió el cuenco, bebió el contenido y luego se lo devolvió al hombre que se lo había dado, que volvió a su puesto en el círculo. Durante unos minutos, Thomas se mantuvo en pie, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera esperando a que aquello que había tomado le hiciera efecto.  
  
\- Es el momento, Thomas. - El jefe puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y este abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.  
  
\- Entrégate a nosotros y deja que te guiemos por el camino a tu nueva vida.  
  
Entonces Thomas se inclinó sobre el bloque de piedra, agarrando a Jensen por las caderas. Jensen dio un bote al sentir el contacto, estaba seguro de que aquel tío se lo iba a follar, pero para su sorpresa, se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su culo.  
  
En ese momento, el jefe, que se había abierto los pantalones, agarró a Thomas por las caderas y le penetró de una sola embestida, y empezó a follárselo a un ritmo salvaje.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Joder Sara, explícate ¿qué quieres decir con que has visto esa luz antes?  
  
\- Pues eso, que la he visto antes. Exactamente igual. Esa luz no era nada sobrenatural. Era un cañón de luz. De esos que se usan en las macrofiestas y que proyectan el haz de luz hasta el cielo.  
  
\- Sara ¿te has vuelto loca? – Harry le miraba con cara de alucinado. - ¿Estás diciendo que esa luz violeta que salía del agujero por el que desaparecieron los chicos era un cañón de luz? Joder, eso es imposible.  
  
\- No. No lo es. Pensarlo bien. Hay una secta satánica o de adoradores de no se quién rondando por este bosque, y parece ser, que desde que están aquí está muriendo o desapareciendo gente. ¿Y si quien los hace desaparecer son ellos y no los fantasmas? Puede que ese agujero no fuera más que algún mecanismo que utilizan para atrapar a los chicos.  
  
\- ¿Entonces todo esto no tiene nada que ver con los fantasmas? – Jim se rascaba la cabeza intentando asimilar la nueva información.  
  
\- Bueno, tampoco diría eso. Por lo visto los fantasmas pertenecen a las personas desaparecidas, así que algo sí que tienen que ver. Aunque todavía no sé muy bien qué es lo que quieren.  
  
Erik soltó un suspiro y se frotó la cara. Aquello le estaba volviendo loco. – Harry, llama al jefe de policía. Dile que vengan cuanto antes, hay que entrar ahí dentro, cada minuto puede ser fundamental.  
  
Harry sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. - ¿Alan? Oye, soy Harry. Si Alan, estoy en el bosque. Sí, estoy con ellos. Oye escúchame. Estamos en el río, donde aparecieron los cuerpos del cazador y su hija.  
  
\- ¿Pero te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarles allí?  
  
\- Escúchame. Hemos... hemos descubierto un túnel.  
  
\- Joder.  
  
\- Y tenemos algo de información que ha conseguido Erik, es sobre una secta satánica o algo así.  
  
\- Vale, genial.  
  
\- Mira Alan, Erik quiere entrar en la cueva. Pero le hemos convencido de que al menos espere a que envíes algunos hombres, porque puede ser peligroso entrar ahí solos. Si esa gente está dentro...  
  
\- Sí, no hace falta que me digas más Harry.  
  
\- Bien. Entonces... ¿te haces cargo?  
  
\- Claro Harry, me hago cargo. Tú quédate ahí con ellos hasta que lleguemos.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
El jefe de policía colgó el teléfono y le dio una patada a una lata que había en el suelo.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! – Otro agente que estaba a unos metros se acercó a él.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa jefe? ¿Alguna noticia nueva?  
  
\- No Andy, nada nuevo. Era Harry. Está rastreando el bosque, pero no ha encontrado nada hasta el momento.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen podía sentir a través del cuerpo de Thomas las embestidas del jefe, que se lo estaba follando de manera salvaje. El chico jadeaba y se retorcía sobre su culo, como si estuviera en un estado de éxtasis.  
  
Al poco rato, Thomas dejó de limitarse a dejar que se lo follaran, y empezó a lamer el culo de Jensen. Recorrió con su lengua primero una nalga y luego la otra, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para morder con ansias a la vez que soltaba un gemido de placer. Jensen estaba seguro de que le estaba dejando los dientes marcados, incluso juraría que con alguno de los mordiscos le había hecho sangrar.  
  
El feje no aguantó demasiado tiempo, durante varios minutos, embistió con fuerza contra el culo de Thomas, hasta que finalmente, con un último empuje brutal, se quedó dentro, como si quisiera taladrarle, mientras se corría con un largo gemido. Entonces salió de él, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se recompuso la ropa y volvió a su puesto, junto a la cabeza de Jensen.  
  
En cuanto el jefe salió del culo de Thomas, otro de los hombres que había nombrado ocupó su lugar.  
  
Jared estaba alucinado, el chico iba a dejar que aquellos cinco hombres se lo follaran como verdaderos animales. Aunque viendo en qué condiciones se encontraba, no era de extrañar que todo le diera igual.  
  
Parecía estar totalmente fuera de control. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había bebido de aquel cuenco, pero estaba totalmente drogado, y cada vez lamía menos el culo de Jensen y lo mordía más.  
  
Jared ya había visto más de una expresión de dolor en la cara de Jensen cuando aquel energúmeno le mordía, y aquello le estaba desquiciando. Se mordió la lengua, intentando contenerse porque sabía que se estaba jugando que le mataran allí mismo, o incluso algo peor.  
  
Entonces vio como Thomas separaba las nalgas de Jensen y metía bruscamente un dedo dentro de su culo. Jensen pegó un bote y soltó un gemido de dolor, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Esta vez Jared, ya no pudo contenerse.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Ya basta!  
  
El jefe se volvió fulminándole con la mirada, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él y le agarró del pelo haciéndole tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa escoria? ¿Acaso te da envidia?  
  
Jared cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse, mientras oía de fondo los sollozos de Jensen, que le ponían los pelos de punta. Seguir hablando no iba a servir mas que para empeorar las cosas, si es que eso era posible.  
  
\- ¿Es que tú también quieres tu parte? – El jefe seguía gritando con su cara prácticamente pegada a la de Jared. – Bien, pues tú lo has querido.  
  
  



	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

El feje tiró del pelo de Jared, obligándole a ponerse en pie. Jared se levantó con un gesto de dolor por el golpe en las costillas y el jefe se giró hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado.  
  
\- Desátale.  
  
El hombre se acercó al carro que había en una esquina de la cueva, y cogió un llavero, con el que volvió hasta ellos y abrió los grilletes de Jared, dejándole libre.  
  
\- Desnúdale.  
  
Jared forcejeó durante un momento aterrorizado, cuando el hombre empezó a quitarle la ropa, pero casi no podía moverse sin que se le cortara la respiración, así que finalmente, desistió y se dejó hacer.  
  
Una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, el jefe volvió a tirarle del pelo, dirigiéndole hacia el centro de la cueva, donde empujó a Jared hacia el bloque de piedra en el que estaba tumbado Jensen, todavía soportando a Thomas, que seguía moviendo un dedo dentro de él mientras el tercer hombre que había nombrado se lo follaba.  
  
\- Ponte encima.  
  
Jared se giró hacia el jefe y le miró con cara de alucinado. Definitivamente aquel tío estaba totalmente loco. Miró a Jensen, que sollozaba y se retorcía tumbado sobre la piedra, y por un momento se quedó allí parado, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
\- ¡He dicho que te pongas encima! – El jefe empujó a Jared, obligándole a subirse sobre el bloque de piedra y a tumbarse sobre Jensen, dejando a Thomas la vista de sus dos traseros frente a él, uno encima del otro.  
  
Los dos soltaron un grito de dolor a la vez, cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron, Jensen al sentir a Jared sobre su espalda herida, y Jared al apoyarse sobre sus costillas, que estaba convencido tenían alguna fractura.  
  
\- Hermano Thomas, parece que vas a tener un regalo extra. Disfruta de él.  
  
Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en la cara de Thomas, que sacó su dedo del culo de Jensen y lo dirigió hacia el de Jared, a la vez que soltaba un gemido al sentir como el hombre que se lo estaba follando tocaba su próstata.  
  
Jared sintió el dedo entrando en él y no pudo contener un sollozo. Procuraba sujetar todo el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, para no tocar la espalda herida, pero no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo así. Apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Jensen. Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera estar desnudo, tumbado sobre Jensen y sentirse tan asqueado como se sentía.  
  
Los veinte minutos siguientes fueron una verdadera tortura, mientras aquellos hombres seguían follándose a Thomas como verdaderos animales, este se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos, metiéndolos primero en uno y luego en otro, un dedo, dos dedos, hasta cuatro, moviéndose dentro, mientras lamía y mordía las nalgas.  
  
Jensen y Jared se retorcían lo poco que podían en la situación en la que estaban, con sus cuerpos tensos por el dolor, y las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas. Jared sintió cómo aquel loco metía prácticamente toda su mano dentro de su culo, haciéndole soltar un grito, y ya no pudo aguantar más. Sus brazos flaquearon y dobló los codos, cayendo prácticamente sobre la espalda de Jensen, que al contacto tiró con fuerzas de las argollas que le sujetaban y soltó un alarido.  
  
\- Dios, Jen – Jared hablaba entre jadeos y sollozos. – Perdona Jen, perdona, no puedo más. – Mientras hablaba Jared hundió su cara en el cuello de Jensen, y los dos se quedaron así, llorando, mientras aquellos locos terminaban lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik estaba desesperado. Hacía casi una hora desde que Harry había hablado con el jefe de policía, pero allí no había aparecido nadie.  
  
\- Joder Harry, ¿no has dicho que en media hora estarían aquí?  
  
\- Vamos Erik, tranquilízate, seguro que están a punto de llegar. – Harry parecía cada vez más nervioso. No hacía más que mirar alrededor, esperando ver aparecer al jefe de policía.  
  
\- Esto no está bien, teníamos que estar ahí dentro, me estoy poniendo enfermo de pensar que pueden estar ahí dentro pasando dios sabe qué.  
  
\- Yo también, Erik – Jim entró en la conversación. – pero no solucionamos nada entrando así a la brava. Esa gente irá armada, y solo somos cuatro. Si esto es una secta y ahí dentro hay alguien, serán más seguro. No íbamos a conseguir nada.  
  
Sara estaba sentada a unos metros de los hombres, apoyada contra un arbol, con las rodillas recogidas y sus brazos rodeándolas. – Llama otra vez Harry.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que llames otra vez al jefe de policía. Ya deberían estar aquí. Dile que si no llega en cinco minutos llamaremos a Rob para que se haga cargo. Que llame a los federales o a quien sea.  
  
Harry pareció meditar la idea durante un momento, y finalmente sacó su móvil y volvió a marcar.  
  
\- ¿Alan? Soy Harry otra vez. ¿Estáis en camino?  
  
\- Harry ¿qué pasa? Te he dicho que yo me hacía cargo de todo, lo que tenéis que hacer es volver aquí antes de que pase algo.  
  
\- Nadie se va a mover de aquí Alan. Erik quiere entrar ya, y si no vienes tú, va a llamar a su jefe de prensa para que avise a los federales.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! - Alan palideció ante la última frase de Harry. – Vale, diez minutos. Dame diez minutos y estaré ahí, lo prometo.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Unos cuantos minutos después, por fin el quinto hombre terminó de follarse a Thomas, y cuando salió de él y se retiró a su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado, Thomas se incorporó. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la excitación, sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos después de usarlos sobre los culos de Jared y Jensen, y su polla totalmente empalmada. Levantó la mirada hacia el jefe, jadeando y tras un gesto de asentimiento de este, se subió sobre el bloque de piedra, arrodillándose entre las piernas de los dos chicos.  
  
Jensen sentía que le ardía la espalda. Aunque Jared había vuelto a incorporarse un poco, aliviando el roce de su cuerpo contra las heridas, sentía un dolor latente que le hacía apretar los dientes para contener los gemidos.   
  
Vio como el jefe se desplazaba hacia uno de los lados, llevando en una mano el cuchillo que Thomas había usado al inicio del ritual, y un cuenco de plata en la otra. Se le puso la piel de gallina, no quería ni pensar en lo que iba a hacer con eso, y sintió como una bola de pánico se asentaba en su estómago, haciendo que las lágrimas volvieran a asomar a sus ojos.  
  
Jared quería enfrentarse, levantarse y parar a aquel cabrón, pero el dolor que sentía a la altura de sus costillas, prácticamente no le dejaba moverse, ni siquiera pensar con claridad.  
  
El jefe se colocó a su lado, junto al costado izquierdo, y Jared casi de forma instintiva, apoyó una rodilla en la piedra para sujetarse y estiró el brazo intentando mantenerle lo más lejos posible, pero sin ningún resultado, no tenía fuerzas, y con un simple toque en su pecho dolorido, le hizo bajar el brazo con un grito de dolor.  
  
Entonces el jefe, colocó el cuenco sobre la piedra, pegado al cuerpo de Jensen y con firmeza hundió el cuchillo en su costado, lo sacó y sin detenerse un segundo se lo clavó a Jared.  
  
Los dos sintieron una quemazón en la zona donde les habían herido, un dolor agudo que les hizo gritar más por el miedo que por el dolor, que en realidad, no resultó peor que el que estaban sufriendo en ese momento.  
  
La sangre empezó a resbalar lentamente de las dos heridas. La de Jensen caía directamente al cuenco, y la de Jared, terminaba en el mismo sitio, después de resbalar por el cuerpo del rubio.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la piedra, derrotado. No tenían escapatoria. Aquellos locos hijos de puta les iban a desangrar lentamente.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la vida de Jim, Erik y Sara. Los tres estaban de pie, mirando hacia la zona por la que se suponía que debían aparecer los todo terreno de la policía, y sin dejar de andar hacia un lado y hacia otro. Harry, estaba sentado contra un árbol, con una navaja en la mano, clavándola una y otra vez en el barro.  
  
Por fin se oyó el ruido de un motor, y unos segundos después Erik vio al primero de los coches acercándose a ellos. Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el coche, y nada más bajarse el jefe de policía, empezaron a hablar, todos a la vez, intentando explicar lo que estaba pasando.  
  
El jefe de policía avanzó entre los árboles hasta la orilla del rio, donde habían aparecido los cuerpos, sin prestarles atención aparentemente, y se giró hacia la entrada que se había abierto en la pendiente. Miró durante un rato la entrada del túnel y soltó un suspiro.  
  
\- ¿Está escuchando lo que le estamos diciendo? – Erik estaba empezando a cabrearse mucho, aquel tío había llegado allí con aires de suficiencia y ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a nadie lo que había pasado. Definitivamente iba a tener que llamar a Rob. Sacó el móvil y empezó a marcar.  
  
\- Cuelgue ese teléfono. – Alan le habló sin siquiera mirarle. – Este es mi terreno, y aquí yo resuelvo las cosas, no voy a permitir que unos niñatos de ciudad del FBI vengan a meter sus narices.  
  
\- Pues entonces haga su trabajo. – Erik no se amilanó ante el policía. Aquel podía ser su terreno, pero los que habían desaparecido eran sus chicos, y ya estaba harto de todo aquello. – Tenemos que entrar en esa cueva, los chicos pueden estar ahí dentro, y dios sabe en qué condiciones.  
  
Alan se giró, y buscó con la mirada a Harry, que estaba de pie, unos metros por detrás de él. – Hola Harry. – Alan saludó con la mirada fija en los ojos del hombre, y haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.  
  
\- Hola Alan.  
  
\- Bien, pues si tanto quieren entrar, entraremos.  
  
\- Quiero un arma. – dijo Erik decidido. Alan se giró hacia él levantando una ceja.  
  
\- ¿Ha disparado un arma alguna vez, señor Kripke?  
  
\- Sí, muchas veces. - No era cierto. Pero daba igual. – Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de salir bien de esta. No sabemos cuánta gente hay ahí dentro.  
  
El jefe soltó aire y se frotó la cara en un gesto de desesperación, luego se acercó al todo terreno y sacó una pistola que entregó a Eric, y le miró detenidamente cómo retiraba el seguro y comprobaba el cargador. En realidad Erik no había disparado un arma de verdad en su vida, pero las que usaban de atrezzo en la serie eran bastante reales, así que sabía cómo manejarlas.  
  
Dos minutos después, todos entraban por el túnel, armados y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
  
  



	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 

La entrada de la cueva parecía un agujero natural en la piedra, un hueco estrecho, de roca irregular que se adentraba bajo la colina. Pero solo tuvieron que avanzar unos pocos metros para empezar a ver signos de la mano del hombre. Paredes raseadas, zonas del túnel ensanchadas, incluso vigas de contención en algunos puntos.  
  
El jefe de policía con dos de los agentes iban por delante, Jim, Erik, Sara y Harry en el centro, y otros tres agentes detrás. Avanzaban despacio, cosa que estaba exasperando a Erik.  
  
\- Vamos hombre, es un túnel, no hay ningún recoveco del que pueda salir alguien y atacarnos. Avanza más rápido por dios. – El jefe de policía giró la cabeza mirándole por encima del hombro con cara de pocos amigos y luego siguió avanzando, sin hacerle caso.  
  
Llevaban andando unos cinco minutos, cuando llegaron a un punto en el que el camino se dividía en dos.  
  
\- Vale, ahora qué hacemos – Jim miraba a izquierda y derecha, intentando encontrar alguna pista que le dijera por dónde tenían que seguir. En ese momento oyeron un grito que llegaba desde el túnel de la izquierda.  
  
\- ¡Por allí! – Erik se adentró en el túnel sin esperar ni medio segundo, Sara y Jim le siguieron, y Harry miró al jefe de policía, antes de seguirles los pasos.  
  
-¡Vale, alto! – Alan levantó la voz para que Erik, que ya se había alejado unos metros le oyera. - ¡Erik! He dicho que pares.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – Erik le miraba con cara de alucinado y el ceño fruncido. – Vete a la mierda, Alan. Los chicos están por ahí, seguro que son ellos, no me vengas ahora con que hay que esperar por yo que sé que razón que se te haya ocurrido.  
  
Alan había entrado en el túnel tras ellos, con los agentes a su espalda, hasta quedarse a escasos tres metros del grupo que iba por delante. Entonces levantó su arma y apuntó a Erik.  
  
\- He dicho que estés quieto, y no me hagas repetirlo dos veces.  
  
\- Pe... pero, ¿se puede saber qué cojones es esto? – Erik miraba alucinado en todas direcciones, no se podía creer que estuvieran a punto de llegar a los chicos y aquel imbécil pretendiera esperar a más refuerzos o algo parecido. – Vale, se acabó joder, ya estoy harto de toda esta mierda. – su tono de voz era cada vez más elevado, y su cara estaba empezando a tener un tono rojizo por la ira. – Yo he dicho que voy a buscar a los chicos y voy, joder. – Erik levantó el arma que le había dado Alan y le apuntó con ella. – Y no me vas a detener Alan, si tú no quieres venir no vengas, pero yo entro a por ellos.  
  
En ese momento, Erik oyó a sus espaldas el sonido de una pistola a la que le quitaban el seguro, y un segundo después, sintió un cañón apoyado sobre su nuca.  
  
Tardó varios segundos en ser capaz de pensar, se quedó totalmente bloqueado, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba, entonces Harry habló a su espalda.  
  
\- ¿Sabe alguien que estáis aquí?  
  
\- No. He dicho que nos íbamos a comer algo, nadie sabe que habéis encontrado la cueva ni nada de esto. – Alan se acercó a Erik mientras hablaba y le quitó la pistola de la mano.  
  
\- ¿Harry? – Jim le miraba como si fuera un marciano. - ¿Tú eres...?  
  
\- Sí, Jim, yo soy uno de los hijos de Seth, y ya estoy harto de que metáis las narices donde no os llaman, así que será mejor que te calles la boca, o esto va a ser aún mucho peor.  
  
Harry salió de detrás de Erik y se unió al grupo de agentes detrás de Alan. Todos tenían las armas levantadas y apuntaban a Erik, a Jim y a Sara, que estaba totalmente pálida.  
  
\- Atarles. La ceremonia no terminará por lo menos hasta dentro de una hora. Habrá que encerrarles en la gruta del lago, de allí no pueden ir a ninguna parte.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared podía oír la sangre gotear lentamente en el cuento de plata que habían puesto junto a sus cuerpos. Aquello iba a ser lento, muy lento. Estaba claro que no tenían interés en matarles todavía, eso le hizo pensar que probablemente aquello todavía no había terminado.  
  
Jensen estaba derrotado. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre la piedra y tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, pero pequeños sollozos se escapaban de su garganta. Ya no luchaba. No tiraba de las argollas, no se movía.  
  
El silencio en la cueva era sepulcral, todos permanecían en pie, mirando cómo se desangraban muy lentamente, y el gotear de la sangre empezó a retumbar en la cabeza de Jared, como si fuera un martillo golpeando contra sus sienes. Eso y los sollozos de Jensen.  
  
\- Bien Thomas. – El sonido repentino de la voz del jefe sobresaltó a Jared, haciéndole dar un respingo, lo que hizo que una punzada de dolor recorriera todas sus costillas y le obligara a soltar un gemido mientras apretaba los dientes. – Tus ofrendas están casi listas para ser enviadas a Seth, en cuanto toda su sangre infecta haya abandonado sus cuerpos, pasaran a ser de su propiedad.  
  
Thomas escuchaba hablar al jefe con la mirada fija en sus ojos. Todavía estaba sobre el bloque de piedra, arrodillado entre las piernas de Jensen y Jared. Sus mejillas y sus labios seguían sonrojados por la excitación de lo que había pasado momentos antes.  
  
Entonces el jefe cogió una de las velas que había junto a la cabeza de Jensen y se acercó a Thomas. Este, echó la cabeza y los brazos hacia atrás, ofreciendo su pecho, y el jefe, inclinó la vela, dejando caer la cera líquida sobre su piel.  
  
Thomas siseó al sentir el contacto de la cera hirviendo sobre él, resbalando por el pecho y quemando la piel en su camino. Luego se volvió a inclinar hacia delante, con la mirada encendida fija en el jefe, y este asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Entonces Thomas adelantó las manos, y posando cada una de ellas en una nalga de Jared, se las separó, y dirigió su polla totalmente dura hacia su entrada.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Los agentes que acompañaban a Alan les ataron las manos y luego empezaron a empujarles, obligándoles a seguir el túnel de la derecha. Jim no sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaban andando por aquel túnel, pero a él le parecía que eran días, siglos enteros. El interior de aquella colina debía ser un auténtico laberinto de túneles y galerías, en parte naturales y en parte construidas.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron a una zona en la que el túnel, tras hacer un giro a la derecha desembocaba en una especie de gruta con un lago en el centro. Alan se detuvo justo al final del túnel y tecleó un número en un panel que había en la pared. Se oyó un zumbido, como de algo eléctrico, y luego les hicieron entrar a la gruta. Una vez que estaban dentro, Alan pulsó uno de los botones del panel y el zumbido se volvió a oír.  
  
\- No os recomiendo que intentéis salir de aquí. La entrada está protegida por un campo eléctrico, si alguien lo toca, sufrirá una descarga que no le dejará ganas de volver a intentarlo, os lo aseguro. – Tras decir esto, Alan se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el túnel, seguido por Harry y los agentes.  
  
\- Será hijo de puta. – Sara no se podía creer que Harry les hubiera engañado de esa manera. – Joder, ha hecho con nosotros lo que ha querido, nos ha engañado como a unos pringados.  
  
\- Hay que salir de aquí. – Erik recorría con la mirada toda la gruta, intentando encontrar una salida.  
  
\- Sí, pues no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, está claro que nos tienen atrapados, con esas barreras eléctricas, no vamos a poder salir.  
  
\- Alan ha dicho que la ceremonia tardará por lo menos una hora en terminar, eso puede querer decir que los chicos todavía estén vivos. ¡Joder! Y nosotros aquí metidos sin poder movernos. – La sangre le hervía dentro del cuerpo, Erik se ponía enfermo solo de pensarlo, y de sentirse tan inútil.  
  
\- Hay algo que no entiendo, – dijo Jim, que se había sentado sobre una piedra junto al lago. - ¿Y los fantasmas?  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa con los fantasmas? – Sara se acercó a Jim y le tendió las manos atadas, para que él intentara soltar los nudos.  
  
\- Pues eso, ¿qué pasa con los fantasmas? – Jim empezó a forcejear con los nudos torpemente, por la poca movilidad que tenían sus manos al estar también atadas. – Quiero decir, que si esto es todo un rollo secta satanista, que se carga a la gente en sus rituales o ceremonias o lo que sea, ¿que pintan aquí los fantasmas?  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Todo el cuerpo de Jared se puso tenso cuando sintió el glande de Thomas rozar su entrada y presionar sobre ella, y justo en ese momento, se oyó un alarido en el fondo de la cueva.  
  
Jared y Jensen no sabían lo que estaba pasando, en la posición en la que estaban, no podían ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero en cuestión de segundos, todos los hombres que había en la cueva, empezaron a correr, lanzando gritos de terror.  
  
Jared sintió que Thomas se apartaba de él y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, la tensión era demasiada, todo aquello era demasiado. El jefe llegó corriendo desde la parte trasera de la cueva, y se paró justo frente a ellos, entonces lo vieron.  
  
Había un fantasma delante suyo y otro detrás, cortándole el paso, impidiéndole moverse. El feje temblaba de pies a cabeza y a pesar de la máscara que todavía llevaba, se podía apreciar una expresión de terror en su cara. El fantasma que estaba a su espalda se retiró, y el que tenía delante, se inclinó sobre él, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la del hombre y enseñó los dientes.  
  
Esos dientes afilados que Jared y Jensen ya conocían, le hicieron palidecer por completo, Jared hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Entonces el fantasma soltó un rugido ensordecedor, acercando los dientes hasta casi tocar al jefe, y este tras permanecer totalmente paralizado durante dos o tres segundos, se giró y hechó a correr, saliendo de la cueva por uno de los túneles que había junto al tapiz que colgaba de la pared.  
  
En cuestión de dos minutos, la cueva se había quedado completamente en silencio. Jared se incorporó con mucho cuidado, y se bajó del bloque de piedra, haciendo gestos de dolor con cada movimiento. Se colocó de pie, junto a Jensen y recorrió la cueva con la mirada sin poder creérselo todavía.  
  
Estaban solos.  
  
  



	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 

Jared se acercó a Jensen, que estaba tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, y respiraba de forma entrecortada.  
  
\- Jen. Eh, Jen, tranquilo. – Acarició con su mano la mejilla de Jensen, secándole las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente. No sabía ni qué hacer, le veía tan mal que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. – Tranquilo Jen, voy a soltarte.  
  
Jared se acercó al carrito, de donde el hombre que le había golpeado en las costillas había cogido la llave para soltarle. Andaba despacio, con pasos cortos, y con un brazo rodeando sus costillas y una mano taponando la herida del costado Le dolía todo el pecho como si le estuvieran arrancando algo de dentro. Tenía el labio inferior partido e hinchado y le dolía el culo a casa paso que daba. Sobre el carrito había un llavero grande con varias llaves, lo cogió y se acercó otra vez a Jensen.  
  
Tuvo que probar tres llaves hasta que acertó con la que correspondía a las argollas que le sujetaban a aquel bloque de piedra. Le soltó primero las manos y luego los pies.  
  
\- Vale, voy a levantarte, despacio ¿de acuerdo? – Jensen asintió con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para nada más. Jared le pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del pecho y tiró de él hacia arriba, lo que provocó que un gemido de dolor saliera de su boca.  
  
\- Vale, perdona, perdona. Voy con cuidado. – Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor de sus costillas, Jared terminó de incorporar a Jensen y le dejó sentado sobre la piedra. Estaba jadeando por el dolor, y mantenía la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo.  
  
Jared se acercó a donde estaba su ropa y se puso los pantalones, tenían que salir de allí, pero cada movimiento le costaba sudores, y empezaba a estar preocupado, si él estaba así, no quería ni imaginar cómo se debía sentir Jensen.  
  
Buscó por la cueva su ropa, y finalmente la encontró en una bolsa, justo detrás del tapiz que colgaba de la pared. Sacó los pantalones y se dirigió al centro de la cueva.  
  
\- Jen, voy a ponerte los pantalones ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
  
Jared estaba realmente preocupado. Jensen no había abierto la boca desde que se habían quedado solos. Estaba allí sentado, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida. Se dejó meter las perneras de los pantalones como si fuera un muñeco.  
  
\- Vale, ahora tienes que ponerte de pie Jen, para que pueda atarlos. – Cogió las manos de Jensen y las levantó para hacer que se agarrara a su cuello.  
  
\- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! El hombro Jay, el hombro. – Jensen se soltó del agarre de Jared y recogió su brazo herido sobre su estómago con un gesto de dolor. Todo el tiempo que había estado con el brazo extendido había hecho que el dolor del hombro volviera con fuerza.  
  
\- Perdona Jen, lo siento.  
  
Jared tenía ganas de llorar, el dolor que sentía, y ver a Jensen de esa manera, le formaba un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerle terminar llorando como un niño. Apretó los dientes y parpadeó, intentando mantenerse entero. Tenía que aguantar, al menos hasta que estuvieran fuera de allí.  
  
Finalmente consiguió que Jensen se sujetara a su cuello con el brazo bueno y se sostuviera en pie mientras él le ataba los pantalones. Una vez hubo terminado, le hizo girarse para mirar su espalda. Los cortes no eran muy profundos, por lo que la mayoría ya no sangraba, y los que todavía lo hacían, sangraban poco.  
  
Lo que le preocupaba era las heridas que tenían en los costados, esas si que eran profundas, y de un tamaño considerable, y la sangre seguía saliendo, lenta pero constantemente.  
  
Fue a buscar su camiseta y desgarró la tela, partiéndola en dos trozos, le dio uno a Jensen.  
  
\- Escucha, tienes que apretar en la herida Jen, tenemos que intentar que sangre lo menos posible. – Mientras hablaba, dobló la otra mitad y la posó sobre su propia herida, haciendo presión con una mano.  
  
Entonces se puso justo frente a Jensen, cogió su cara con su mano y le hizo levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya. La expresión de sus ojos era de derrota total, y eso le encogió el corazón.  
  
\- Escúchame, Jen, – mientras hablaba, acariciaba su cara lentamente, y besaba su piel delicadamente, los ojos, la frente, las mejillas, – escúchame. Tenemos que hacer un último esfuerzo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Sé que no te encuentras bien, y que va a ser duro, pero tenemos que conseguirlo.  
  
\- Lo siento, Jay. – Jensen le miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de tristeza y de culpa. – Lo siento, no puedo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Erik recorría todo el perímetro de la cueva, revisando las paredes, buscando una salida por alguna parte. No podía darse por vencido, tenía que haber alguna manera, pero la verdad era que había hecho el recorrido completo y no había encontrado absolutamente nada.  
  
Se sentó desesperado junto a Jim y a Sara. - ¡Joder! No puede ser que estemos aquí atrapados y no podamos hacer nada.  
  
\- Pues puedes empezar a creértelo Erik, ya hemos revisado la cueva, y no hay nada. – Jim se frotaba la cara con gesto de cansancio. – Las únicas salidas son los tres túneles, pero con esas barreras eléctricas es imposible.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que los tres tienen barrera eléctrica?  
  
\- No lo sabemos, Erik, pero yo no pienso cruzar para averiguarlo. Una descarga de esas puede matarte.  
  
\- De todas maneras, si no hacemos algo vamos a morir aquí dentro, lentamente, o peor aún, en manos de esa gente, en alguno de sus rituales.  
  
\- Sara se levantó sin decir nada, y se acercó al túnel por el que habían entrado. La barrera eléctrica era totalmente imperceptible, no había manera de saber si en las otras salidas también estaba conectada.  
  
Se acercó a la siguiente entrada y miró por el túnel. Se adentraba en la roca unos treinta metros, y luego hacía un giro a la derecha, nada indicaba si había barrera eléctrica o no. Se giró para dirigirse al tercer túnel, y se quedó helada. Justo delante de ella, había una chica, que le miraba con una expresión que no pudo definir.  
  
\- Erik. – Sara habló sin apartar la mirada de la chica, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba claro que esa chica era un fantasma, - ¡Erik!  
  
Erik se giró al oír a Sara, y la encontró acorralada, entre un fantasma y uno de los túneles. – Sara, no te muevas, espera. – Erik y Jim se levantaron y se acercaron a ella. El fantasma no se había movido en ningún momento. Simplemente estaba allí de pie, mirándole.  
  
Jim se acercó y sin apartar la mirada del fantasma, alargó su mano hacia Sara. – Vamos Sara, muévete despacio, ven hacia aquí.  
  
\- ¿Y si me hace algo? – Las manos de Sara temblaban y prácticamente no podía moverse del miedo.  
  
\- Vamos, estate tranquila, recuerda lo que dijo Harry, no pueden tocarte.  
  
\- Mierda, Jim, no me digas ahora que me fíe de lo que dijo Harry, este tío es un bastardo.  
  
\- Ya, tienes razón. Escucha da un pequeño paso hacia mí, solo un poquito así...  
  
Jim no pudo terminar la frase, el fantasma se lanzó hacia delante, con su boca abierta, enseñando una inmensa hilera de dientes afilados y una mirada llena de ira, mientras lanzaba un rugido ensordecedor.  
  
A Erik casi se le para el corazón, vio con horror como Sara, a causa del susto daba un paso atrás, trastabillaba y sin poder evitarlo, caía de espaldas, contra la barrera eléctrica.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jen escucha, claro que puedes. Yo voy a ayudarte. Es solo un último esfuerzo.  
  
Jensen seguía sentado sobre la piedra, temblando. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos y caían sobre su pantalón.  
  
\- No puedo Jay, de verdad que no puedo. Casi no me tengo en pie, estoy mareado. Además ¿para qué coño vamos a salir de aquí?  
  
\- ¿Qué dices Jen?, ¿Cómo que para qué vamos a salir de aquí? – Jared intentaba desesperadamente convencerle de que se tenían que mover, pero Jensen no estaba por la labor. Nunca le había visto así, totalmente derrotado. - ¿Qué quieres, que nos quedemos aquí hasta que vuelvan?  
  
\- Qué más da Jay. Vamos a salir y vamos a estar en medio de un bosque, lleno de fantasmas, desangrándonos poco a poco. Tío, si no fuimos capaces de salir del bosque sin estar heridos, ahora va a ser imposible.  
  
\- ¡Joder, Jen! – Jared levantó la voz más de lo que había pretendido, y Jensen pegó un bote sobresaltado. – Lo siento, lo siento. Pero es que no soporto oírte hablar así Jen, en serio, mírame. – Jared le agarró de la barbilla y le hizo levantar la mirada. – No sé si vamos a ser capaces de llegar a alguna parte, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que no quiero seguir aquí ni un segundo más. Quiero salir de aquí contigo, e intentar llegar a cualquier sitio donde puedan ayudarnos, y si no podemos, por lo menos estaremos juntos, y lejos de estos bastardos. No quiero que nadie te vuelva a poner la mano encima, Jen, porque te juro que si vuelve a pasar me voy a volver loco. – Jared ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas, y dejó de hablar, para besar a Jensen en los labios suavemente.  
  
\- Creí que te daban miedo los fantasmas. – dijo Jensen cuando Jared se separó un poco de él, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
\- Me aterran los fantasmas. Pero esta gentuza me da más miedo todavía. Además, no sé qué ha pasado antes, pero era como si los fantasmas quisieran ayudarnos. ¿No te das cuenta que han hecho que todos salgan de aquí y nos dejen solos? A lo mejor, nunca quisieron hacernos daño.  
  
\- Joder, pues lo disimularon mucho.  
  
\- Eh, vamos, hazlo por mí, por favor – Jared seguía acariciando la cara de Jensen, intentando darle un poco de fuerza. – Finalmente Jensen apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Jared y soltó un suspiro. – Está bien, pero solo por ti. Y tendrás que compensarme por esto.  
  
\- Bien, - Jared le sonrió y volvió a besarle suavemente. – Te lo prometo.  
  
  



	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 

_"A Erik casi se le para el corazón, vio con horror como Sara, a causa del susto daba un paso atrás, trastabillaba y sin poder evitarlo, caía de espaldas, contra la barrera eléctrica"_

 

Y no pasó nada. Erik se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos al ver cómo Sara caía de espaldas, atravesando la entrada del túnel y quedando tumbada en el suelo dentro del mismo.  
  
En ese mismo momento, el fantasma desapareció, y todo se quedó en silencio.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – Jim se acercó corriendo a Sara y se arrodilló a su lado – Sara, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- S-Sí, creo... creo que sí. – Sara se había quedado pálida y empezó a incorporarse despacio, como si no pudiera creerse que todavía estuviera entera.  
  
Erik le tendió la mano y entre Jim y él le ayudaron a levantarse. – Vale, ¿esto se supone que quiere decir que tenemos que salir por aquí? – Erik miraba hacia el fondo del túnel, donde este giraba a la derecha.  
  
\- Yo que sé, – contestó Jim. – Ya no sé qué creer de todo esto. La verdad es que nos han ayudado a encontrar esto, pero el resultado no ha sido muy bueno que digamos.  
  
\- Bueno, pero ellos no tienen la culpa de que Harry y Alan sean unos bastardos, yo creo que nos están señalando el camino. Si no es por esto, no habríamos podido saber que este túnel no tiene barrera eléctrica. – Sara se sacudía el polvo de la ropa mientras hablaba, y se giró, mirando también al fondo del túnel.  
  
\- Vale, pues no lo pensemos más. – Erik empezó a avanzar decidido. – De todas maneras, no tenemos otra elección.  
  
Los otros dos asintieron, y sin decir nada más siguieron a Erik, que ya avanzaba a paso ligero.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Bien, vamos a pensar cómo lo hacemos, lo primero intenta levantarte, veamos cómo te arreglas.  
  
Jensen apoyó los pies en el suelo y se incorporó, agarrándose al brazo de Jared. - ¡Aaauuuu! – Las heridas de la espalda le provocaban una punzada de dolor con cada movimiento, y el costado seguía sangrando.  
  
\- Hay que hacer presión sobre esa herida Jen, tenemos que intentar parar la hemorragia.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jay, pero solo tengo una mano disponible. Si me agarro a ti no puedo taparme la herida, y si me tapo la herida, no puedo andar, porque yo solo casi no me tengo de pie. – Jensen hablaba con un gesto de dolor permanente en la cara. Sentía un sudor frío cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, y estaba cada vez más mareado.  
  
Jared se quedó mirándole preocupado, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado, Jensen realmente no estaba en condiciones de andar. Y él tampoco podía ayudarle demasiado, también seguía perdiendo sangre, y cualquier esfuerzo le hacía ver las estrellas por el golpe de las costillas.  
  
\- Vale, déjame pensar. Vas a pasar tu brazo bueno por detrás de mi cuello, y yo te agarraré por la cintura, así aprovecharé esa mano para sujetar la camiseta sobre tu herida y hacer algo de presión.  
  
\- ¿Y tu herida Jay?  
  
\- Yo he perdido menos sangre que tú, todavía puedo aguantar. Y si vemos que esto se complica, usaré la otra mano para presionar sobre ella.  
  
Jared se agachó un poco y dejó que Jensen pasara su brazo por encima de sus hombros y agarró la mano de Jensen con la suya, ayudándole a sujetarse a él. Luego rodeó con el otro brazo su cintura y le sujetó justo donde tenía la herida.  
  
En cuanto dieron el primer paso, Jared supo que aquello iba a ser un infierno. Cuando Jensen cargó su peso sobre él, sintió un dolor en el pecho que casi le deja sin respiración, apretó los dientes para contener un gemido y le agarró con fuerza de la cintura, intentando equilibrar un poco el peso. En ese momento Jensen soltó un grito de dolor.  
  
\- ¡Dios Jay! No aprietes tanto la herida, me haces daño.  
  
\- Perdona Jen, lo siento. – Jared cogió aire y cerró los ojos un momento, buscando fuerza para seguir adelante.  
  
Poco a poco, con pasos cortos, se dirigieron a una de las salidas. No tenían ni idea de a donde llevaba cada una de ellas, pero tenían que seguir, no tenían otra opción.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jim, Erik y Sara, avanzaron por el túnel durante unos diez minutos. Por suerte, era un camino de un solo sentido, sin bifurcaciones, lo que no les obligó a decidirse entre un camino u otro, se limitaron a avanzar en silencio, y cada vez más rápido, como si algo les dijera que el tiempo se les acababa.  
  
Llegaron a un punto en el que el túnel hacia un giro brusco a la izquierda. Erik, que iba delante, se asomó antes de seguir por si se encontraban con alguien, miró a lo largo del túnel y golpeó con el puño en la pared.  
  
\- ¡Mierda!  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Jim se acercó y pasó la curva, enfrentando el último tramo del túnel. A unos treinta metros, este terminaba, desembocando en otra cueva, pero la salida estaba cubierta por unas rejas. - ¡Joder! ¿Esta es la ayuda que nos iban a dar esos malditos fantasmas?  
  
Los tres recorrieron los treinta metros que les separaban de las rejas y se asomaron, mirando la cueva al otro lado. En el centro había una especie de altar, y todo estaba manchado de sangre.  
  
\- Dios. – Sara sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. - ¿Eso será de...?  
  
\- No. – Erik se negaba a aceptar tal cosa. – No tenemos ni idea de quién es eso, así que vamos a seguir buscando.  
  
En ese momento escucharon un gemido en la parte izquierda de la cueva. Jim se asomó y metió la cara todo lo que pudo entre las rejas para ver de dónde había venido.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jay! ¡Son ellos Erik, son ellos!  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¡Jared! – Erik se agarró a las rejas como si quisiera atravesarlas. – Eh, estamos aquí ¡Jared!  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared y Jensen habían conseguido por fin cruzar la cueva y llegar hasta una de las salidas. No tenían ni idea del tiempo que les había llevado recorrer esos treinta o cuarenta metros, pero para los dos había sido una eternidad.  
  
Salir de allí iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que Jared había supuesto, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hacer aquello, pero Jared tenía clara una cosa. No quería morir en manos de aquellos locos psicópatas. Prefería morir desangrado dentro de uno de esos túneles que a manos de ellos, así que apretó los dientes y se dispuso a entrar en el túnel que no tenía ni idea de dónde les iba a llevar.  
  
En ese momento alguien dijo su nombre. En un principio pensó que había sido Jensen, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no, la voz llegaba de otra zona de la cueva, a sus espaldas.  
  
Giró su cuerpo para mirar hacia atrás, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido y apretar los ojos, hasta que el dolor se calmó un poco, entonces volvió a mirar hacia allí. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Mira Jen, son Jim y Erik, y Sara!. – Los tres estaban agarrados a los barrotes que cerraban una de las entradas de la cueva, la misma por la que ellos habían llegado hasta allí.  
  
Jared miró a Jensen un momento, volver hasta aquella zona de la cueva le iba a suponer un calvario, así que decidió dejarle donde estaban. – Escucha Jen, voy a dejarte un momento sentado en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo? – Con cuidado le ayudó a sentarse junto a la pared de piedra, donde se quedó apoyado, sin decir nada. Estaba pálido, y su respiración era irregular. Jared estaba realmente preocupado por él.  
  
Se acercó a los barrotes con media sonrisa en la boca, sentía un gran alivio al verles allí, pero el dolor y la debilidad no le permitían disfrutar del momento, eso y la preocupación por Jensen, si no salían pronto de allí, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar.  
  
\- Dios Jared, - Jim le miraba con cara horrorizada, tenía el labio partido e hinchado, la cara llena de golpes y un ojo totalmente morado y prácticamente cerrado por la hinchazón. Se podía ver además un enorme hematoma que ocupaba la zona de sus costillas, estaba manchado de sangre por todas partes, y la herida del costado, todavía seguía sangrando.  
  
Jared se acercó y agarró sus manos a través de los barrotes, sin poder creerse todavía que estuvieran allí, entonces apoyó la frente contra la reja y se echó a llorar, desbordado por la tensión y la emoción.  
  
\- Vale, vale Jay – Erik le agarraba la mano con fuerza y le dejó desahogarse durante un momento, pero no demasiado. –Eh, Jay, venga tranquilo, escucha, tenemos que salir de aquí ¿vale?

Jared asintió con la cabeza, y cogió aire profundamente, ahogando un último sollozo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está Jensen? – Jim miraba a través de los barrotes hacia el lugar donde le había dejado sentado, y del que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la pared de piedra y con los ojos cerrados.  
  
\- Está muy mal, Jim. Tenemos que sacarle de aquí. Ha perdido mucha sangre, ni siquiera se sujeta en pie.  
  
\- Jared, ¿hay algún interruptor para abrir esta reja? – Sara había estado buscando algún panel como el que había activado la barrera eléctrica en la otra cueva, pero no se veía nada.  
  
\- No lo sé. – Jared paseó la mirada por la cueva, como intentando recordar si había visto algo. - ¡Espera! El jefe ha abierto las otras dos puertas desde una especie de panel que hay allí – mientras hablaba, Jared se dirigió hacia el carro que habían usado durante la ceremonia. En la pared, justo detrás de él, había un cuadro con varios interruptores numerados.  
  
Apretó uno de ellos, y el túnel que había a su derecha, junto al tapiz empezó a cerrarse. Probó con otro y por fin, los barrotes que cerraban el túnel empezaron a levantarse.  
  
Jared volvió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Jensen, mientras Jim, Erik y Sara, se dirigían también hacia él. Los tres estaban impresionados, la imagen de Jared les había afectado, pero lo que vieron al acercarse a Jensen era demasiado.  
  
Su espalda estaba cubierta de cortes y llena de sangre, en su mayor parte seca, su piel pálida y sus manos temblaban. Sara sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, viendo a Jared a su lado, acariciándole la cara, y hablándole suavemente.  
  
\- Eh Jen, mira, han venido a buscarnos, mira Jen, ahora sí que vamos a salir de aquí. – Jensen abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia arriba, dibujando en sus labios algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
  
\- Bien, pongámonos en marcha, Jim y yo ayudaremos a Jensen, y Sara te ayudará a ti. – Entre Erik y Jim levantaron a Jensen del suelo y se adentraron en el túnel.  
  
  



	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 

Llevar a Jensen por los túneles fue más difícil de lo que pensaban. El hecho de que solo pudieran utilizar uno de sus brazos para agarrarle, no facilitaba precisamente la tarea, así que después de diez minutos haciendo malabares y escuchando sus gemidos de dolor, Erik decidió echárselo a la espalda.  
  
Se puso en cuclillas delante de él y Jim le ayudó a subirse sobre su espalda y a sujetarse a él con un brazo. Y así llevaban un rato, Erik con Jensen a cuestas por delante, Jim justo pegado a ellos, taponando su herida para que perdiera la menor cantidad de sangre posible, y Jared apoyado sobre el hombro de Sara por detrás.  
  
Llegaron a un punto en que el túnel terminaba, cruzado en perpendicular por otro, por lo que había que decidirse, entre ir a la derecha o ir a la izquierda.  
  
Sara se adelantó para asomarse hacia los dos lados, comprobando que no hubiera nadie. Primero se asomó hacia la izquierda. Más túnel. Era lo único que se veía, el túnel seguía en línea recta durante unos cien metros, y luego giraba hacia la derecha y se perdía de vista.  
  
Luego se asomo por el lado de la derecha. - ¡Joder! – Dio un paso atrás, con una expresión mezcla de horror y de asco.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Sara? – Jim se adelantó y asomó la cabeza hacia el mismo lado. A unos veinte metros del cruce, el túnel desembocaba en una especie de gruta. Junto a la pared había uno de esos paneles que activaban las barreras eléctricas, y en el suelo, justo a la salida del túnel, había un hombre tumbado.  
  
Tenía una máscara plateada cubriéndole la mitad de la cara, pantalones negros y una especie de casaca azul con un pentagrama invertido en el pecho. Estaba tumbado en medio de la barrera eléctrica, y por lo que Jim pudo apreciar, la descarga había quemado su cuerpo por dentro. El olor a carne quemada se le metió en la nariz haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago.  
  
\- Dios, esa muerte no se la deseo a nadie. – dijo Jim tapándose la nariz y la boca con la manga de su camiseta.  
  
\- Que se joda. – Jared se había acercado hasta ellos, y miraba hacia el cuerpo del jefe tumbado en el suelo. – Ese es el jefe de todos ellos. El que llevaba la voz cantante mientras nos hacían todo esto.  
  
Jim y Sara se giraron con expresión de asombro, y pudieron ver cómo un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Jared. – Pues entonces que se joda. – Dijo Jim dirigiéndose hacia Erik. – Vamos, solo hay un camino posible a seguir.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Llevaban más de un cuarto de hora andando por los túneles, y parecía que aquello no se iba a terminar nunca. Se habían cruzado con varios cuerpos más en su camino, dos de ellos muertos de la misma forma que el jefe, dos más simplemente muertos en el suelo, sin marcas de ningún tipo, como si hubieran muerto de un infarto, y vieron varios cuerpos en el fondo de un pozo seco que encontraron en una pequeña sala. Los cuerpos se habían precipitado por el agujero que había en el suelo, cayendo unos diez metros, hasta llegar al fondo, probablemente huyendo de los fantasmas.  
  
Uno de los cuerpos que vieron allí era el de Alan. Estaba tumbado en el fondo del pozo, boca abajo, con la pierna doblada en una posición imposible y un golpe en la cabeza que prácticamente se la había abierto por la mitad.  
  
\- Espera, para un momento. – Erik jadeaba al hablar. Estaba exhausto. Jensen había perdido el conocimiento hacia un buen rato, y era un peso muerto sobre su espalda que Jim tenía que sujetar para que no se cayera hacia atrás.  
  
Erik clavó una rodilla en el suelo y Jim, ayudado de Sara colocó el cuerpo de Jensen sobre el suelo, tumbándole de lado, mientras Erik se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Le dolían todos los músculos de su cuerpo.  
  
\- Como no consigamos salir pronto no voy a poder con él. – Dijo Erik todavía jadeando.  
  
\- Erik, no estarás pensando... – Jared le miraba con cara de horror mientras hablaba.  
  
\- No, Jared. – Erik no le dejó terminar la frase. No pienso dejarle aquí, pero tendremos que pensar en otra cosa, no voy a poder seguir mucho tiempo con él a cuestas. Es un peso muerto, no se sujeta a mí, y eso lo hace mucho más difícil.  
  
Jared soltó aire aliviado al oír la contestación de Erik. No pensaba salir de allí si no era con Jensen. O salían juntos, o no salían. En los últimos minutos, él se había limitado a seguir a Erik, sin decir nada. Seguía perdiendo sangre, y cada vez se encontraba más débil, y aunque andaba apoyado en Sara, cada vez le costaba más dar cada paso.  
  
Se sentó en el suelo con cuidado, sujetándose las costillas y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de piedra, cerrando los ojos un momento en busca de descanso.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Jare! ¡Jared! – Jared se despertó sobresaltado, dando un manotazo a la mano de Jim que estaba sobre su hombro, agitándole suavemente, y se arrastró un poco hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de él, con cara de miedo. – Tranquilo Jay, tranquilo, soy yo, Jim.  
  
Jared se frotó los ojos un momento, intentando despertarse del todo.  
  
\- Te has quedado dormido. – dijo Jim mirándole con cara de preocupación. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Crees que podrás seguir?  
  
\- S-sí, sí claro. No te preocupes, puedo seguir. – Jared estaba cada vez más pálido, y se podía notar claramente un temblor en sus manos. Se había quedado dormido nada más cerrar los ojos, agotado tanto por el cansancio como por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor.  
  
Jim le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. Por un momento, Jared tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para aguantar el mareo que sintió al incorporarse. Un sudor frío le cubrió todo el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.  
  
\- Jared, ¿seguro que puedes seguir? – Jim le sujetaba de una mano, mientras se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba Jensen.  
  
Erik se lo había vuelto a subir sobre su espalda. El cuerpo de Jensen estaba atado al suyo con una camisa. Al menos así Erik no tendría que preocuparse de sujetarle para que no se cayera. Jensen seguía inconsciente, y su respiración era cada vez más débil. Tenían que encontrar una salida cuanto antes.  
  
\- Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Erik empezó a andar por el túnel, con Jim pegado a él, taponando la herida de Jensen y Jared y Sara detrás de ellos.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Unos minutos después llegaron a un punto en el que el túnel se dividía en dos. Una de las partes seguía en línea recta y la otra giraba a la derecha.  
  
\- Bien, ahora hacia dónde vamos. – Erik se paró a unos metros de la bifurcación, mirando hacia los dos lados, como si fuera a aparecerse alguna señal que le indicara hacia dónde tenía que ir.  
  
Nada más detenerse, Jared se apoyó contra la pared. El simple hecho de mantenerse en pie le estaba costando un triunfo. Su respiración era entrecortada, y la vista se le nublaba a cada rato. Desde que se había vuelto a poner en marcha había utilizado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en poner un pie delante del otro, dejándose guiar por Sara, y avanzando casi todo el rato con los ojos cerrados.  
  
“Vamos, uno más, solo uno más” se decía a sí mismo con cada paso, centrando toda su energía en el pie al que le tocaba avanzar. Avanzaba como un autómata, sin pararse a pensar cuánto tiempo iban a tener que seguir así, concentrándose solo en el siguiente paso que tenía que dar.  
  
Solo había abierto los ojos dos o tres veces, para asegurarse de que Jensen seguía allí, delante suyo, sobre la espalda de Erik, y que seguía respirando, aunque cada vez era más difícil comprobar esto último, ya que su respiración era muy débil.  
  
En ese momento oyó una exclamación salir de los labios de Sara, y levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos para ver lo que pasaba.  
  
Frente a ellos, entre los dos túneles que tenían delante, había aparecido un fantasma. Era la imagen de un chico más o menos de su edad, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros. La imagen, estaba suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo, flotando.  
  
Durante un momento, todos se quedaron callados, mirando al fantasma, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todavía no tenían claro si podían confiar en ellos.  
  
Finalmente Sara, avanzó unos pasos, parándose a poco más de un metro de la imagen de aquel chico. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y con paso lento, avanzó hacia el túnel que giraba a la derecha. Inmediatamente el fantasma se desplazó en el aire, colocándose delante de Sara y enseñando sus dientes afilados, mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación.  
  
\- Vale, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. – Sara levantó las dos manos mientras hablaba y cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose hacia el otro túnel. Esta vez el fantasma se quedó quieto, mirándole sin hacer ningún movimiento. – Bueno, parece que tenemos que ir por aquí.  
  
\- Esperemos que tengas razón, Sara. Vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo. – dijo Erik.  
  
Sara se volvió a acercar a Jared para ayudarle a andar. Por un momento, todos se detuvieron en la entrada del túnel por el que tenían que seguir, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, se giraron hacia el fantasma.  
  
El chico, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y entonces una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. En ese momento una luz cegadora le envolvió, y su imagen pareció disolverse en millones de partículas, que poco a poco desparecieron en el aire.  
  
\- Joder, ¿y eso qué ha sido? – Jim miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algún resto del fantasma que acababa de desaparecer ante sus ojos de aquella manera.  
  
\- Ni idea – contestó Erik.  
  
En ese momento, una voz de hombre les llegó a través del túnel ante el que estaban parados.  
  
\- Sí, hay que encontrarles como sea. Tienen que andar dando vueltas por los túneles, así que vamos a separarnos. Dividiros en grupos de tres, y no quiero que volváis hasta que les hayáis encontrado.  
  
  



	24. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 

Erik cambió de dirección y retrocedió hasta la bifurcación, entrando en el otro túnel, seguido por los otros.  
  
\- ¿Qué hacemos? – El corazón le latía en el pecho como si fuera una locomotora a toda máquina. Entre la tensión y el peso de Jensen en su espalda, su cuerpo estaba al borde del colapso.  
  
\- No podemos seguir por aquí Erik – dijo Sara nerviosa, mirando hacia atrás. – El fantasma lo dejó claro, este no es el camino.  
  
\- Bien entonces tú dirás qué hacemos, en el otro túnel están esos hijos de puta buscándonos.  
  
Jim, Erik y Sara se quedaron mirándose durante un momento, intentando encontrar una salida. El miedo se reflejaba en sus caras. Después de haber visto lo que aquella gente había hecho con Jared y con Jensen, la idea de caer en sus manos les ponía la piel de gallina.  
  
\- Habrá que retroceder, – Jim se asomó hacia le túnel pero todavía no se veía a nadie. – Estamos a tiempo, todavía no se les ve. Podemos dar marcha atrás y escondernos en algún sitio hasta que tengamos vía libre para volver por aquí.  
  
En ese momento, Jared se agarró con fuerza al hombro de Sara, cargando prácticamente todo su peso en ella, y casi como a cámara lenta cayó hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
\- Yo... yo no puedo. – Sara se arrodilló frente a él y cogió su cara entre las manos.  
  
\- Vamos Jared, tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, no podemos quedarnos aquí.  
  
Jared tenía la vista borrosa y estaba mareado. Un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo y todas sus heridas le dolían cada vez más, enviándole señales al cerebro que estaba a punto de derrumbarle. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, y ya no estaba seguro de poder sostenerse en pie ni un segundo más.  
  
\- Lo... lo siento... no puedo. – Jared se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. – Seguir vosotros, buscar ayuda, tenéis que sacar a Jen de aquí.  
  
\- Ni hablar. – Jim se acercó a él y le agarró por debajo de los brazos. – Vamos Jay, tienes que levantarte. No nos vamos a marchar de aquí sin ti.  
  
Entonces volvieron a oír las voces, estaban más cerca, mucho más cerca.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! Vamos Jim, no tenemos tiempo.  
  
Jim consiguió levantar a Jared casi a pulso. – Ya no podemos retroceder, nos verían al llegar a la bifurcación, hay que seguir por este túnel, nos lleve donde nos lleve.  
  
Erik asintió dándole la razón a Jim y avanzó por el túnel, seguido de los otros tres.  
  
\- ¡Alto! ¡Ni un paso más! Como alguno se mueva, disparamos.  
  
Erik se detuvo soltando un largo suspiro mientras oía a su espalda los pasos de los hombres que se acercaban a ellos. Jim y Sara dejaron que Jared se arrodillara en el suelo, exhausto y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Era imposible escapar.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tanto los padres de Jared como los de Jensen habían llegado a Vancouver aquella misma tarde. Dos coches enviados por la CW, les recogió en el aeropuerto y les trasladó inmediatamente al set de rodaje, junto al lago.  
  
Nada más llegar, se reunieron con Rob en la caseta que Sara utilizaba como oficina, y este les contó todo lo que sabía.  
  
\- ¿Entonces Rob, todo esto es obra de una secta satánica? – Dona estaba horrorizaba con lo que escuchaba. No quería ni imaginar lo que podían estar haciendo a su hijo.  
  
\- Sí Dona, algo así. El caso es que he estado hablando con los federales. Ese ricachón propietario de los terrenos está limpio, aunque la agencia nunca ha dejado de vigilarle. Hace tiempo que sospechan que se trae algo entre manos, pero no han conseguido relacionarle con nada.  
  
\- No entiendo, Rob. – Alan tenía el ceño fruncido y agarraba a su mujer, como intentando darle ánimos. - ¿Por qué la policía no ha hecho nada al respecto? Han desaparecido varios chicos en esas tierra, si tú has podido averiguar todo eso, ¿por qué ellos no?  
  
\- Me temo que la policía local está involucrada, Alan.  
  
\- ¿La policía? – Sherry tenía unas profundas ojeras y cara de cansancio, estaba claro que no había dormido nada la noche anterior, y la tensión acumulada se reflejaba en su cara.   
  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que los chicos llevan casi día y medio desaparecidos y que quien se supone que les está buscando está involucrado en su desaparición?  
  
\- Eso parece, Sherry. Cuando he llegado este mediodía he intentado ponerme en contacto con el jefe de policía. Me han dicho que había salido a comer, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer. Faltan él y cinco agentes. Y nadie tiene ni idea de a dónde han ido.  
  
\- ¿Y no puede ser que les hayan cogido también? – Jerry se resistía a pensar que la policía estuviera involucrada. - ¿Cómo sabes que están relacionados con las desapariciones?  
  
\- Se han marchado en dos coches todoterreno, y cargados de armas. Si hubieran salido a buscar a los chicos, se lo habrían comunicado al resto de los agentes. Pero nadie tiene noticias de que estén buscándoles.  
  
\- ¿Me quieres decir entonces quién coño está buscando a los chicos, Rob? – Alan estaba empezando a desesperarse con el panorama.  
  
\- Aparte de Erik, Jim, Sara y Harry, que por lo visto estaban acercándose bastante, el resto de los agentes sí que han estado buscándoles durante todo el día, aunque de momento no han encontrado nada, además...  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Rob. Este lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el número entrante en la pantalla. – Disculpadme un momento. – Rob salió de la caseta y caminó hacia la orilla del lago mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Las manos arriba, y daros la vuelta, despacio. – Al terminar la frase se oyó el ruido del seguro de un arma al ser retirado. – Y ni un movimiento en falso.  
  
Jim y Sara soltaron a Jared que se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y quedándose allí arrodillado. Era incapaz de moverse. Sara sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, las manos le temblaban cuando las levantó por encima de su cabeza. Estaba aterrorizada.  
  
\- He dicho que os deis la vuelta, despacio. – El hombre hablaba con voz firme y seca. No parecía que la paciencia fuera una de sus virtudes.  
  
Jim suspiró y se giró lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.  
  
\- ¿Señor Beaver?  
  
Jim levantó inmediatamente la mirada y se encontró con tres soldados de las fuerzas especiales.  
  
\- ¡Joder! – No se lo podía creer, ni siquiera le salían las palabras. - ¡Joder! – Se acercó al soldado y le dio un abrazo emocionado. – Chico, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte.  
  
\- Señor Beaver, llevamos mucho rato buscándoles. – El soldado sacó su radio y avisó a los demás de que les había encontrado. Mientras hablaba, se acercó a Jared y a Jensen y comunicó por radio el estado en el que se encontraban.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Resultó que el túnel que el fantasma les había señalado, era el último tramo que les quedaba para salir al exterior, apenas cien metros les separaban el bosque. En cuestión de minutos, varios soldados más llegaron a donde estaban para sacarles de allí.  
  
Jared había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, respirando de forma irregular, mientras seguía sujetando el trozo de camiseta sobre su herida, casi sin darse cuenta. Sara se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándole el pelo mientras le hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.  
  
\- Ya está Jared, ya nos vamos de aquí. ¿Me oyes? Por fin nos han encontrado. – Jared abrió los ojos y un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.  
  
\- ¿Y Jensen? – Sara levantó la mirada y se fijó en el cuerpo de Jensen. Tumbado en el suelo, todavía inconsciente. Uno de los soldados estaba tomándole el pulso, y un momento después miró a su compañero con un gesto de asentimiento.  
  
\- Se va a poner bien, Jared. Se va a poner bien. – Eso era todo lo que Jared necesitaba saber. Después de oír eso, dejó que el cansancio se apoderara por completo de su cuerpo, y sintió cómo la oscuridad le envolvía.  
  
Poco después, dos soldados llegaron con unas camillas de mano y tumbaron en ellas a Jared y a Jensen para llevarles al exterior. Una vez fuera, les subieron inmediatamente a uno de los jeep que se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva.  
  
Erik se subió en la parte trasera del jeep con los chicos, pero un soldado se acercó a él al poco tiempo.  
  
\- Señor Kripke, ustedes deberán ir en el otro coche. El médico irá con ellos, para comprobar que todo vaya bien durante el viaje. – Erik hizo un gesto de fastidio pero no discutió, lo único que quería era que llevaran a los chicos a un hospital lo antes posible. Todo lo demás no tenía importancia.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rob entró en la caseta dos minutos después como una auténtica tromba.  
  
\- ¡Les han encontrado! ¡Los soldados les han encontrado a todos!  
  
\- ¿Soldados? – Alan se pegó a él esperando más información.  
  
\- Era lo que iba a deciros justo cuando me sonó el móvil. Llamé a unos cuantos amigos y enviaron a un grupo del cuerpo de operaciones especiales a buscar a los chicos, fueron directos a la cueva que habían encontrado Erik y los otros.  
  
\- Rob, ¿están...? – Sherry miraba a Rob con una expresión mezcla de esperanza y miedo.  
  
\- Están vivos Sherry, aunque mal heridos. Escuchad, por lo visto Jensen es el que se ha llevado la peor parte, ha perdido mucha sangre y está bastante mal, pero el médico que iba con los soldados dice que si se le atiende rápido podrá ponerse bien. Les están trayendo hacia aquí, llegarán en unos quince minutos.  
  
Los dos matrimonios se abrazaron emocionados, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aunque siempre habían mantenido la esperanza de encontrarles, los antecedentes de la zona no daban pie a demasiados optimismos. Pero ahora les habían encontrado. Vivos. Y eso era lo único que importaba.   
  
Jared y Jensen volvían a casa, la pesadilla había terminado.  
  
  



	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 

Jared se despertó al mediodía del día siguiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz le hacía daño después de casi un día entero a caballo entre la inconsciencia y el sueño. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y sentía como si cuerpo pesara una tonelada.  
  
En cuanto movió sus párpados sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y le acariciaba la cara suavemente.  
  
\- Tranquilo cariño. Ya ha pasado todo.  
  
Era la voz de su madre, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Después de un par de intentos más, consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de la luz, y pudo ver que su padre también estaba en la habitación, sentado junto a su madre.  
  
\- Hola mamá, hola papá.  
  
\- Hola cariño. ¿Como te sientes?  
  
\- Como si me hubieran dado una paliza.  
  
\- Bueno, - dijo su padre con una sonrisa - creo que algo de eso hubo, pero ahora ya ha terminado todo.  
  
En ese momento entró un médico en la habitación, saludó a sus padres y luego se dirigió a él. Le estuvo examinando durante un rato y haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba.  
  
\- Bueno Jared, vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo para sentirte mejor, pero pronto podrás levantarte y empezar a moverte poco a poco.  
  
Tenía dos costillas y la nariz rotas, además de numerosos golpes en la cara y la herida del costado, que por suerte, no tocó ningún órgano vital.  
  
\- Está claro que sabían lo que hacían, la intención era desangraros poco a poco, gracias a eso todavía estáis vivos.  
  
Jared tragó saliva y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su cara.  
  
\- ¿Cómo..., como está Jen?  
  
\- Todavía no se ha despertado, pero no creo que tarde mucho. A él también le hemos hecho una transfusión de sangre y le hemos suturado la herida del costado. Le hemos inmovilizado el brazo para que se recupere de la luxación, pero se pondrá bien.  
  
\- ¿Y la... la espalda?  
  
Bueno, las heridas no son profundas, cuando os trajeron aquí ya prácticamente no sangraba ninguna. Mañana pasará a verle un cirujano plástico, por lo que he hablado con él no creo que haya problema para conseguir que prácticamente no le quede ninguna marca.  
  
\- ¿Cuando podré verle?  
  
De momento tienes que recuperar un poco las fuerzas, ya veremos que tal te encuentras mañana, si todo va bien, podemos llevarte en una silla de ruedas para que le veas un rato.  
  
\- Gracias.  
  
El médico dio instrucciones a la enfermera para que le administraran algún calmante y para que empezaran a darle algo de comida y luego salió de la habitación.  
  
Jared suspiró y cerró los ojos, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su madre.  
  
\- Estoy cansado.  
  
Es normal cariño, y todavía te durará unos días. Tú no te preocupes por eso, duerme un rato y descansa, que yo no me voy a mover de aquí.  
  
Un momento después, Jared estaba profundamente dormido, agarrado a la mano de su madre.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Al atardecer, Erik, Jim y Sara fueron a visitar a Jared, y sus padres aprovecharon el momento para salir a cenar algo. Al poco de marcharse Jerry y Sherry, llegaron dos agentes del FBI para hacerle a Jared algunas preguntas sobre todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Les informaron de que gran parte de los miembros de los Adoradores de Seth que estaban en las cuevas habían muerto inexplicablemente.  
  
\- ¿Que quiere decir con inexplicablemente? - preguntó Sara fingiendo estar soprendida.  
  
\- No sabría explicarlo, casi parece que se hubieran suicidado. Hemos encontrado varios cuerpos en el fondo de un pozo de diez metros, como si se hubieran tirado dentro. Algunos murieron electrocutados por sus propias barreras de seguridad. E incluso hay cuerpos en los túneles sin ninguna señal aparente de violencia, los forenses dicen que parecen muertes por infarto. La verdad es que es todo muy extraño, tendremos que esperar a que termine la investigación. Jared, ¿vosotros visteis lo que pasó allí dentro?  
  
\- Jared dirigió su mirada a Erik, y este negó con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible.  
  
\- No, no que va. Nos dejaron allí solos, desangrándonos, y no volvimos a verles. Supongo que pensaron que no podríamos salir de allí, y la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por Erik y los otros, no habríamos podido. Cuando estábamos buscando la salida, vimos al jefe del grupo, electrocutado en una de esas barreras, pero nada más.  
  
\- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar a que se termine la investigación. Esta misma tarde van a empezar a interrogar a los que encontramos con vida, vagando por los túneles.  
  
\- ¿Han identificado al jefe del grupo? - preguntó Jim.  
  
\- Sí. El jefe resultó ser Frank Boische, el dueño de las tierras. Por lo visto llevaba toda su vida preparando este grupo. Y ahora que había conseguido el sitio perfecto, quería reclutar nuevos adeptos, para hacerse más fuerte. Por eso las desapariciones, usaban a los chicos para los rituales de iniciación de los nuevos miembros.  
  
Jared sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al pensar en todos esos chicos pasando por lo que ellos habían pasado, y más aún.  
  
\- Bueno, creo que de momento es suficiente. - Los agentes salieron de la habitación tras pedirles a todos sus teléfonos por si necesitaban volver a hablar con ellos.  
  
\- ¿Qué paso Erik? - Jared no sabía cómo preguntar aquello - ¿Vosotros visteis... visteis...  
  
\- Si Jared, los vimos. No solo al que nos señaló la salida, también los vimos en el bosque, y en las cuevas antes de encontraros.  
  
\- Yo creo que estaban intentando sacar todo a la luz. ¿Os hicieron daño en algún momento? - preguntó Sara.  
  
\- En realidad no. Aparte de tenernos al borde del infarto durante un montón de horas.  
  
\- Así que al final, parece que ellos eran los buenos. Supongo que necesitaban que alguien cayera en la trampa y saliera con vida, para poder sacar a la luz lo que estaba pasando, - dijo Jim.  
  
\- Sí, pues casi se les va la mano, podían haber apurado un poco menos, que por poco no lo contamos.  
  
\- Bueno, - Erik soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la cara, - supongo que de todo esto no vamos a decir ni una palabra a nadie ¿no?  
  
\- ¿Es que quieres que nos tomen por locos y nos encierren en un psiquiátrico? - dijo Sara con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Sí. - Jim se rió antes de hablar - Ya me imagino los titulares. “Miembros del equipo de Supernatural aseguran haber visto fantasmas. La serie se hace realidad” Creerían que de tanto pensar en fantasmas en la serie hemos acabado todos tarados. Es lo que me faltaba.  
  
Todos empezaron a reírse al imaginarse la situación. - ¡Aauuu! Joder, no me hagáis reír, que tengo dos costillas rotas.  
  
\- Sí, definitivamente creo que será mejor no hablar a nadie de los fantasmas.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El día siguiente, Jared lo pasó diciendo cada cuarto de hora que quería ir a ver a Jensen. Por mucho que le dijeran que todavía era pronto, que tenía que descansar más, que Jensen aún no se había despertado, o que tenía que esperar hasta que pasara el médico, él seguía insistiendo.  
  
\- Mamá.  
  
\- Dime cariño.  
  
\- Pregúntale a la enfermera cuándo puedo ir a ver a Jen.  
  
\- Jared hijo, se lo he preguntado hace un cuarto de hora.  
  
\- Ya mamá, pero a lo mejor ya se ha despertado.  
  
Y su madre, se levantaba e iba a hablar con la enfermera.  
  
\- Mamá.  
  
\- ¿Sí?  
  
\- No sé por qué no puedo ir a ver a Jen si ya está despierto.  
  
\- Jared, todavía tiene que verle el médico, y necesita descansar un poco.  
  
\- Pero si solo quiero verle, puede descansar aunque yo esté allí.  
  
\- Ha dicho el médico que podrás verle estar tarde.  
  
\- Es que no sé por qué tengo que esperar hasta la tarde.  
  
Y Jared se cruzaba de brazos con gesto enfurruñado como si fuera un crío al que no le quieren comprar un juguete.  
  
\- Mamá.  
  
\- Jared, hijo, no puedes ver a Jensen hasta la tarde, así que deja de pensar en eso ¿quieres?, cuanto más lo pienses más largo se te va a hacer.  
  
En ese momento, llegaron Erik, Jim y Sara, y Sherry dio gracias al cielo, porque Jared estaba a punto de acabar con sus nervios.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A las cinco de la tarde, por fin, una enfermera apareció con una silla de ruedas, para llevar a Jared hasta la habitación de Jensen.  
  
\- Bien, levántate despacio, primero incorpórate y quédate sentado en la cama un momento. - Jared hizo lo que la enfermera le decía, mirando la silla como si fuera una droga que necesitara YA. - ¿Te mareas?  
  
\- No, no, estoy bien.  
  
La enfermera acercó la silla hasta la cama y entre ella y su padre, ayudaron a Jared a sentarse en la silla.  
  
\- Bien, vamos.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen estaba tumbado en la cama, con su madre a su lado. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía unas profundas ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, pero en cuento le vio, una sonrisa iluminó su cara cansada.  
  
\- Hey.  
  
\- Hola.  
  
La enfermera dejó la silla de ruedas junto a la cama mientras Dona se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada y le daba un beso a Jensen en la frente.  
  
\- Voy a aprovechar para ir a comer algo mientras Jared está aquí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- Sí mamá, tranquila. - Dona y la enfermera salieron de la habitación dejándoles solos.  
  
Jared se inclinó sobre Jensen y le besó suavemente en los labios. - ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- ¿Hecho un asco? - Jared sonrió ante la pregunta.  
  
\- Que va, tienes buena pinta.  
  
\- Jay, mientes fatal. - Jared apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen, agarrándole la mano, como si necesitara estar pegado a él, como si cada milímetro de separación le hiciera daño.  
  
\- Gracias Jen.  
  
\- ¿Gracias?  
  
\- Erik me ha contado que querían sacarte del bosque y te negaste. Si no me hubieses ido a buscar, ahora estaría muerto.  
  
\- Bueno, y si tú no me hubieses obligado a levantarme de aquel jodido bloque de piedra me habría desangrado allí tumbado.  
  
\- Siempre has sido un poco vago.  
  
\- Ya, pero me moví por ti. Por cierto, me la debes.  
  
\- Lo sé, sabía que no te ibas a olvidar.  
  
\- Por supuesto que no.  
  
Entonces la expresión de Jared se volvió más seria. - Oye, Jen... lo que nos hizo aquel tío... quiero decir que... ¿todo va a estar bien verdad?... entre nosotros, quiero decir.  
  
\- Jay, - Jensen acarició con su mano la mejilla de Jared, y este ladeó la cabeza, buscando más roce. - ese cabrón nos hizo daño, a los dos, pero lo que pasó allí no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Lo que tú me haces sentir cuando estamos juntos no va a cambiar por lo que pasó.  
  
\- Jen, en serio, si necesitas tiempo... lo entenderé... es normal...  
  
\- No Jay, no necesito tiempo. Es como si tuviera que dejar de comer porque un día una comida me siente mal. Ese tío era un pedazo de carne podrida, pero tú sigues siendo mi plato preferido.  
  
Jared sonrió y beso la mano de Jensen. - Pues tú eres el mejor regaliz de la historia.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar una carcajada. - Eso es mucho decir viniendo de ti.  
  
Jared apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jensen, y se quedaron así en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad el uno agarrado al otro. Poco después los dos estaban dormidos.  
  
  
FIN.


	26. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 

\- ¡Joder! Vaya pandilla de nenazas. Tanto adorar al diablo y todas esas patrañas y no son más que unos mierdas.  
  
Harry avanzaba por uno de los túneles buscando la salida del laberinto en el que había terminado.  
  
Después de que dejaron a Erik, Jim y Sara en la gruta del lago, y mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, los fantasmas habían aparecido por todas partes, haciendo que Alan y el resto de los agentes corrieran despavoridos en cualquier dirección, dejando a Harry solo.  
  
El problema era, que Harry no conocía las cuevas. Pertenecía a la secta, pero no era un hombre de andar bajo tierra, y siempre había preferido mantenerse en la superficie, por eso le habían encargado la tarea de vigilar la zona, controlar las trampas y procurar que los chicos que visitaran la zona, terminaran cayendo en ellas.  
  
Había colocado a lo largo de todo el bosque altavoces ocultos, con los que llenaba la zona de gritos, llantos, susurros y otros sonidos que aterrorizaban a la gente, haciéndoles correr sin dirección, hasta caer en alguna trampa.  
  
Era irónico, pero los fantasmas les estaban aplicando un poco de su propia medicina. Les estaban haciendo correr directamente hasta la muerte. Él llevaba un cuarto de hora dando vueltas por allí y se había cruzado con varios cuerpos, algunos muertos seguramente de un infarto, y también algunos electrocutados en sus propias barreras de seguridad.  
  
\- Todo por salir corriendo como unas nenazas. Mira que se lo he dicho, que no pueden tocarles, que no pueden hacerles nada.  
  
Harry hizo un gesto despectivo mirando a uno de los agentes con el que se acababa de encontrar. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba, con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Muerto.  
  
\- Imbéciles. Menos mal que esos tres están bien encerrados en la gruta, porque solo nos faltaba que se escapen y nos descubran a todos.  
  
En ese momento, Harry sintió como la temperatura del ambiente descendía repentinamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió una ráfaga de aire helado que le llegaba por la espalda.  
  
\- Vaya, otra vez andáis por aquí. – Harry se giró lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con la imagen del cazador y su hija, las primeras víctimas de la zona. – Conmigo no os van a valer todas esas patrañas. – dijo Harry mirando a los fantasmas con media sonrisa en la boca. - Hace mucho que os conozco, y sé que no podéis hacerme nada, no soy tan imbécil como toda esa gente. – El cazador empezó a desplazarse, flotando en el aire, hacia la izquierda, y luego pasó junto a Harry, hasta colocarse a su espalda.  
  
\- ¿Crees que me vas a asustar con eso? – Harry estaba totalmente aprisionado entre el fantasma del cazador y el de su hija, apenas milímetros les separaban de ellos. – Hacen falta mucho más que dos fantasmas para asustarme.  
  
Justo cuando terminó la frase, más fantasmas empezaron a aparecer por ambos lados del túnel, hasta que se encontró totalmente rodeado. Nunca lo habría admitido, pero el corazón empezó a latirle a gran velocidad.  
  
En un momento, como si hubiera estado planeado, todos los fantasmas se acercaron cada vez más a él, sus cuerpos atravesaron el de Harry, juntándose unos a otros y envolviéndole en su interior.  
  
Harry sintió de pronto que le costaba respirar. Era como si los fantasmas ocuparan el espacio con su imagen, vaciándolo de aire en ese punto, y al juntarse de aquella manera, le habían dejado atrapado en una burbuja de vacío, sin aire, sin oxígeno.  
  
Harry intentó correr, salir de la burbuja, mientras boqueaba en busca de algo de oxígeno, pero los fantasmas seguían sus movimientos con una sincronización total, como si su mismo impulso les moviera también a ellos, como si estuvieran anclados a su cuerpo. Allí donde Harry iba, aquella especie burbuja de vacío le seguía, sin separarse ni un milímetro de él.  
  
Poco después, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos prácticamente fuera de las órbitas por la asfixia, y los labios empezando a coger un tono amoratado. Boqueó unas cuantas veces más, respondiendo a la necesidad de su cuerpo, pero sabiendo que no iba a servir para nada, y luego cayó de bruces al suelo y entre estertores que sacudían todo su cuerpo, murió.  
  
En ese momento, una luz intensa se irradió en todas direcciones, descomponiéndose en pequeños puntos de luz, que poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando el cuerpo de Harry sin vida en el suelo.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Llevaba una venda cubriéndole los ojos y se removía nervioso en el asiento.  
  
\- En serio Jay, ¿esto es necesario?  
  
\- ¿Quieres tu compensación?  
  
\- Sí – gruñó Jensen. Aquello de ir con los ojos tapados no le hacia gracia, pero sabía que si Jared se ponía en ese plan era porque la compensación merecía la pena, así que soltó un suspiro y dejó de protestar. Al menos por un rato.  
  
Diez minutos después sintió que el coche disminuía la velocidad y poco después paraba.  
  
\- Bien, ya hemos llegado.  
  
\- ¿Me puedo quitar esto?  
  
\- No, todavía te queda un rato de llevarlo puesto, y por favor deja de protestar, o te juro que te devuelvo a casa.  
  
Jared bajó del coche y lo rodeó hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrió y agarró a Jensen de un brazo ayudándole a bajar.  
  
Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella desagradable experiencia con los Adoradores de Seth. Jared estaba totalmente recuperado, y Jensen también, aunque todavía le quedaba pendiente una intervención quirúrgica para terminar de arreglar el desastre que era su espalda cuando llegó al hospital, y que ya estaba muy mejorada.  
  
Durante los tres meses, Jensen se había encargado de recordarle a Jared continuamente que le debía una. Que le había prometido compensarle por el esfuerzo en aquel momento casi agónico. Y aquella mañana, sin previo aviso, Jared le dijo que había llegado la hora. Pero que tenía que hacer todo lo que le dijera si quería su compensación.  
  
Así que allí estaba, después de una media hora de viaje en coche, con los ojos vendados, andando agarrado del brazo de Jared.  
  
\- Huele a mar.  
  
\- Buen olfato, Jen.  
  
\- ¿Me quieres decir dónde estamos?  
  
\- En Los Ángeles.  
  
\- Vale, muy gracioso.  
  
\- ¿Quieres tener paciencia y no ser tan pesado? Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.  
  
Iban andando sobre un suelo de madera, y Jensen podía oír el sonido de las gaviotas.  
  
\- ¿Estamos en el puerto?  
  
\- Jeeen, para ya. No pienso decirte nada.  
  
Jared hizo parar a Jen, y le ayudó a cruzar una pasarela y a bajar una especie de escalón. El suelo se movía.  
  
\- Estamos en un bote.  
  
\- Cállate.  
  
Jared le hizo sentarse sobre un banco de madera y al poco rato el bote empezó a moverse. Se movía a motor, y se desplazaba con rapidez sobre el agua.  
  
\- En serio Jay, ¿crees que un bote es una buena idea? La última experiencia no fue muy agradable que digamos.  
  
\- Eso fue por culpa del tiempo. Pero me he asegurado de que no va a volver a pasar. Las previsiones meteorológicas dicen que no vamos a ver ni una sola nube por lo menos en dos días.  
  
\- ¿Es que piensas tenerme en este bote dos días?  
  
\- Cállate de una vez, Jen.  
  
Casi una hora después el bote se detuvo. El sonido del motor paró y durante un rato, Jensen solo pudo sentir el vaivén de las olas moviéndolo.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – Nada. No se oía absolutamente nada. – Jared como no me contestes me quito la venda.  
  
\- Si te quitas la venda te quedas sin regalo. – Jared estaba a su lado, aunque no le había oído moverse ni hacer ningún ruido desde hacía un rato. – Ya falta muy poco.  
  
En ese momento volvió a oír el sonido de un motor, como de una lancha motora, justo al lado de donde ellos estaban. El sonido empezó a alejarse, hasta que todo quedó totalmente en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido del mar y alguna gaviota sobrevolándoles.  
  
Aquello era absurdo, pero Jensen estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. No tenía ni idea de a qué venía tanto misterio, y tenía que apretar los puños para contenerse y no quitarse la venda de una maldita vez.  
  
\- Vale, levántate.  
  
Jensen se levantó, y sintió que Jared se colocaba detrás de él y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos.  
  
\- Ya puedes quitártela.  
  
\- Joder… Jay… - Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
Estaban en la popa de un precioso velero de lujo de unos 30 metros de eslora. Lo único que se veía a su alrededor era agua, el mar de un azul intenso, que reflejaba el cielo, totalmente libre de nubes.  
  
\- ¿Cómo hemos…?  
  
\- Nos ha traído el capitán del velero. Pero se ha ido. Vendrá a buscarnos mañana por la tarde.  
  
\- ¿Mañana por la tarde? - Jensen no sabía qué decir, pero no hacía falta. Jared estaba encantado con el brillo que había aparecido en sus ojos, estaba claro que la sorpresa le había gustado.  
  
Jared empujó a Jensen hacia la proa del barco, mientras deslizaba las manos debajo de su camiseta y empezaba a acariciar su estómago, subiendo luego hasta los pezones. Recorrió con sus labios el cuello de Jensen, acariciando suavemente la piel y empezó a quitarle la ropa, despacio, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto, arrancando pequeños gemidos de su garganta.  
  
\- Dios Jay... al suelo... al suelo...  
  
\- No tengas prisa, tenemos tiempo.  
  
Cuando le tuvo completamente desnudo se separó un poco de él y se quitó la ropa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, luego se acercó de nuevo y le rodeó con sus brazos mientras empezaba a lamer sus labios suavemente, hasta que Jensen abrió la boca, entonces se dedicó a explorar cada rincón, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro con su lengua. Tiró de él, pegándole a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran y bajó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.  
  
Jared agarró las nalgas de Jensen con sus manos, separándolas y acercando un dedo hasta su entrada, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Jensen sintió que las rodillas le temblaban como si fueran gelatina. Tuvo que agarrarse a los hombros de Jared para no caerse al suelo cuando sintió un dedo entrando en él, y un largo gemido salió de su garganta mientras hundía su cara contra el cuello de Jared con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y jadeando contra su piel.  
  
\- Dios Jay... al suelo... por favor... por favor...  
  
Jared sonrió y le llevó casi en volandas hasta una toalla que había sobre la cubierta. Le tumbó sobre la toalla y empezó a recorrer con sus labios su estómago, subiendo hasta los pezones y dibujando círculos a su alrededor con la lengua, mordisqueando suavemente y succionando. Jensen arqueó la espalda levantando su cuerpo, buscando más roce entre gemidos, jadeos y sollozos.  
  
Entonces Jared cogió un bote de lubricante que había junto a la toalla y agarrando la mano de Jensen cubrió sus dedos con el gel.  
  
\- Prepárame, Jen. Quiero estar preparado para ti. - Dicho eso, Jared se colocó sobre Jensen, haciendo un 69 y empezó a lamer sus muslos y sus ingles.  
  
Jensen obedeció las órdenes, y mientras acariciaba la polla de Jared con una mano, con la otra empezó a dilatarle, hundiendo un dedo en él, al que luego le siguió un segundo y después un tercero.  
  
Jared le estaba volviendo loco, recorría su polla con la lengua, suavemente, acariciando desde la base hasta la punta, provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo que le hacían temblar como si fuera a deshacerse de un momento a otro. Cuando Jared sintió que estaba preparado, se levantó sin previo aviso, quedándose de pie junto a él.  
  
Jensen sintió como si le hubieran robado el aire y no pudiera respirar, cada célula de su cuerpo necesitaba de aquel otro cuerpo, necesitaba caricias, contacto, como si no pudiera vivir sin ello. Vio como Jared pasaba una pierna sobre él y se quedaba de pie, con él entre sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo, contemplando su cuerpo que se retorcía pidiendo más.  
  
Jared se arrodilló sobre Jensen y echó una mano hacia atrás, agarró su polla y la colocó justo en su entrada, entonces descendió un poco más, hasta que el glande entró por completo dentro de él. Jensen soltó un largo gemido mientras se mordía el labio con desesperación, y Jared se inclinó a comerle la boca, como reclamando que ese labio era suyo, y nadie más tenía derecho a morderlo de aquella manera.  
  
Mientras seguía besándole, Jared se relajó, abriéndose por completo y descendiendo lentamente hasta tener a Jensen totalmente dentro, dejándole entrar hasta quedar sentado sobre él, luego apretó sus músculos internos y subió despacio, tirando de la polla de Jensen que gimió dentro de su boca. Jared repitió el movimiento, despacio, relajando los músculos para descender profundo, y apretándolos al subir hasta que la polla de Jensen casi salía por completo.  
  
\- Joder Jay... a ese ritmo... me vas a matar... más rápido joder.  
  
Jared apoyó sus enormes manos en el pecho de Jensen, cubriéndolo casi por completo, y empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Jensen se agarró a sus muñecas y posó los pies sobre el suelo, levantando sus caderas, embistiendo hacia arriba siguiendo el ritmo de Jared.  
  
Jensen no podía más, sentía como si todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar. Agarró a Jared por el pelo y tiró de él hasta hacerle hundir su cara en su cuello. El ritmo era frenético. Los dos se movían al unísono, con penetraciones profundas, jadeando uno contra el cuello del otro. Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía el cuerpo de Jared sobre él, el contacto piel con piel, su aliento sobre su cuello. Y acompañando todo aquello, estaba el vaivén del barco, mecido por las olas, que le hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando en el aire.  
  
\- Dios Jen, no puedo más...tócame... tócame por favor.  
  
Jensen agarró la polla de Jared y empezó a bombear siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban sus cuerpos, acariciando luego la punta con su pulgar. Jared no aguantó más, sintió como el orgasmo se formaba en sus ingles, y explotaba recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, contrayendo sus músculos internos que apretaron la polla de Jensen de forma casi dolorosa, haciéndole vaciarse dentro de él con un fuerte gemido que ahogó contra su cuello.  
  
Jared se derrumbó sobre Jensen, y durante un rato se quedaron así, uno sobre el otro, jadeando, intentando recuperar la respiración. Luego Jared rodó hacia un lado, haciendo que Jensen saliera de el suavemente y se quedó tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente relajados, con esa laxitud que provoca el orgasmo, y el mar les mecía, haciendo que sus párpados se empeñaran en cerrarse, acunados por el vaivén del barco.  
  
\- Entonces, ¿estamos en paz? - dijo Jared con voz somnolienta.  
  
\- En paz. - Un segundo después, los dos dormían relajados en la cubierta del velero, mecidos por las olas.  
  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
